The Middle of Understanding
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: I didn't expect it. 5th year just became a year of mysterious, adventures, romances, and mainly self examination. I was the bookworm, brains, one always in control. I didn't expect what was in store for my future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: These characters and the story of Harry Potter are not mine.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Everyone loved him, I mean he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was inevitable that I would love him too. Yet unlike most other people, it took me longer to realize. I wonder at times as to what exact event caused me to recognize my love for him. I Hermione Granger fell in love with the great Harry Potter. He started out as a hero, to a friend, a supporter, then finally a lover. This is my journey of the hardship, responsibilities, and reality of life. Maybe some will think it's boring, others trivial, or even just another girl falls in love with boy story. Well I warn you now; you're in for a long ride. So either get out or close the door because I'm not stopping anytime soon.

I was never one to express much personal feelings about myself. Growing up an only child, with two parents as dentist, I withdrew into books. These characters, plots, and stories never required much effort in social conduct. This left me to be an outcast in my early stage of childhood. My parents and their friends became the main encounter I had with people. Though I had challenging conversations and intense ideals of the world, I never had a "normal" childhood.

Instead of playing with Barbie and Ken, I would be with William the Historian learning about world history. I didn't eat sugar filled sweets because my parents did not allow it. Also I grew up in libraries, galleries, and museums because my parent's clinic was in Central London. 

Then when I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I thought it was my chance to meet people like me. Well that did not turn out the way I thought. I was lonely every night until Halloween my first year. Sadly my people skills were nothing and it reduced me to be crying in the girl's lavatory. So when I saw that ugly gigantic troll, I thought fate even wanted me gone. Suddenly my two unlikely saviors came to my rescue. From that day on, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter became my best friends.

Of course it was a long time before I started to loosen up. Though I had made two good friends, I still had trouble with other people. My mother said it was better those two boys saved me because I would never be myself with girls. Even though they meant it as a joke, it was exactly how I felt years later. With four years of being known as a smart, bossy, clever, and walking library, I never thought about relationships or love. Then he walked into my life, during my fourth year. Throughout the Triwizard Tournament, I was so worried about Harry, stressed about Ron's jealousy, and missing my parents, I didn't notice him. I never paid him the attention he was use too. Never truly thought about him, until he asked me to the Yule Ball. Being flattered and surprised, I said yes to Victor Krum. 

Since I was a beginner when it came to romantic relationships, it became a very bumpy ride. With rumored relationships with Harry and I, Ron's obvious jealous, and unanswered questions in the year. I thought he couldn't handle it. Yet Victor was certainly patient and really was a marvelous fellow.

After school finished up for vacation, I quickly went to Bulgaria to see him. Like the previous months, he was caring, tentative, and wonderful. I spent over a month with him and had an idealistic courtship. But like all things, it had to end.

As I boarded the plane he grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave. He offered a wonderful place to stay and attend Durmstrag where he could visit me all the time. At first I laughed, thinking he was joking in his weird humor again. So when he looked me directly in my brown eyes, I knew he wasn't. Ironic how this young Qudditch star would fall in love with plain old me. 

"I'm falling in love with you Hermione," he said.

' Stay, I can make you happy.' I smiled with a bittersweet thought coursing through my head. _No because I don't love you._

'You don't love me do you?' With those words escaping his mouth, silence filled the white covered corridor. He sighed loudly causing an echo down the hall. Finally I looked at him and gave him my best and honest answer.

' No I don't love you Victor. But I do care for you a great deal. You were the first relationship I had, and you taught me so much. You will always have a place in my heart. I'm not going to lie to you and use the word love so loosely. You know I can't. Don't let us leave on a sour note. I've shared so much with you. May we part on fond memories.' Again silenced passed by and was broken by the announcer for last boarding.

' Go Hermione, before I lose my nerve.' 

' How about a good bye kiss?' I asked hoping for a sweet ending. 

' No!' He said surprising me. ' If you do, I'll never let you go.' With that said he turned around and walked away. I didn't say goodbye or scream for him to forgive me. Deep down we both knew it would happen this way. Reaching my seat I sat down, and fastened my seat belt. Slowly I closed my eyes for the long ride ahead.

As the plane landed and I made my way towards my parents. I thought to myself, if I had changed. Mentally and physically I was still Hermione Granger, yet I felt different emotionally. Then I saw them standing so close together, it made them look like the world revolved around them. My father had his arm around my mother's waist. They were always like that. He was tapping his feet, like he always does when he's impatient. Mother leaning on his shoulders, looking into the crowd. Just looking at them, made me love them even more. As I came into their view, they drew apart and ran towards me. Of course my father got to me first and gave me the famous Granger hug. My mother waited behind us waiting for her turn. Then she pulled me in tight, like she always does and whispered, "Welcome home."


	2. Family in Mind

Disclaimer: Nope Harry Potter is still not mine. 

I apologies for my grammar. It wasn't my best subject in school. If anyone has time in the future to check my grammar, you're welcome to email me at scarlet_emma@hotmail.com. If not, then everyone will just have to suffer through my story. J Also this story is told through the mind of Hermione. So everything she hears is what she understands them saying to her. Remember this clue, because it will come in handy in the future. To make things easier, I will italic her main thoughts. J thanks again for reading.!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 1 

Family in Mind

As the early morning slipped into the half open curtains, a young girl laid in her queen size bed. Her long frizzy brown hair covered the orchid printed pillows. The sun shined towards her oval shaped face causing her to turn over. With the dark fuchsia blanket engulfing her, it contrasted greatly against her creamy white skin. Finally the yellow rays filled the quiet room, rousing the once blissful sleeper. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes to the sky blue walls. She let the silence surround her and relax into the tranquil moment.

" Nene are you awake yet? Sophia and Lizzy are going to be here at 10." A distant voice called from the kitchen. " I expect you downstairs in a half an hour." 

_Great, Sophia and Lizzy! Why did I agree to go out with mom today? I could be still relaxing and enjoying the calmness in my bed. May be if I don't reply, she will let me stay home instead. Okay Hermione close your eyes and pretend you are on the French Rivera._

Knock, Knock _Nevermind_

" Nene come on, I know you're awake. You promised you would come with me today." 

I sighed, " Yes mom, I remember." Slowly I got out of bed.

" Good." Then I heard her footsteps walk quickly downstairs.

After changing into a light green sundress, I seated myself infront of my Maplewood vanity mirror. I hated this part of the day. I was never one to care about make up or hair do's. I honestly knew nothing about it and just didn't have the time to learn. But through the years with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as roommates, I have realized how appearance can affect a person. Since then, I have tried every muggle and magic possible to cure me of my problem. Combing through each strand, I wished it were smooth and silky. Of course my mom would say that I had great hair, and should be happy I was not bald. She always had a way of making me look at things in all different angles. ' Never the rotten apple but always the strong tree.'

Knock, Knock

" Come in," I told my mom.

" Nene are you ready?" She asked me with her angelic voice. She was wearing her favorite lavender sleeveless dress. I thought it looked great against her sandy blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Victoria Belle Granger was the most beautiful person I knew, and yet she was my mother. _How did she end up having me? _" Are you all right?" Her eyebrows raised in concern at me.

" Yes, I'm just wondering how you can be so beautiful?"

She smile, " Where do you think you inherit your looks from?" We both laughed, as she sat on my folded bed. _I know what you're thinking. How low self-esteem do I have? Well it's not that I think I'm grotesque or anything. I just know that I'm average when it comes to appearance. I have never thought of myself other then just plain and common. _"But honestly Nene, you're beautiful too. You just have to realize you are. I mean you say I'm beautiful, and everyone we know has said we look alike. We both have the bridged nose that slightly pointed. The round brown eyes and full lips from the Dion side of course. The only thing different between us is the shape of our faces." My mom smiled with her perfect white teeth. " Come on, I made you French toast." I smiled to myself. She could always change the subject by mentioning my favorite foods.

As I finished my last bite and sipped my orange juice, I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming," my mom yelled out towards the door. Suddenly panic ran through me, like water down a river. I quickly put the dishes into the sink. I prayed to god that the floor would open up right now.

"HERMY!" _God hated me._

Before I could duck behind a chair, two women in there 30's pulled me into their hugs. They were giggling like teenagers again. Sophia and Elizabeth Jones were the twin sisters I'm glad my mother did not have. Identical since birth as they always said. They were enchanting with their sleek blonde hair and fair skin. Their olive eyes twinkled as in expectation for the day to come. Also their unnaturally red lips open from all their laughter. They were forever young. What made it worst was how annoying they could be.

" Hermy, how are you?" Sophia gasped in a long drawn out voice. " You have been back for two weeks and you still have not told us about your mystery boyfriend." _Great Merlin she was wearying pink again. The hot pink blouse and tight blue pants was her combo. Some women just should not wear pink._

" Yes, Hermy, I am quite disappointed in you. You should have been out with us soon as you were back." Lizzy scolded in her high pitch voice. _At least you're not wearing pink._

When they had both settled down, I eased my way out of their embrace. There is only so much I could handle. I was about to tell them not to call me Hermy and they could tell from the red color of my face. Noticing this my mother interrupted before I got my chance. " Sophia did you drive your new car? How about we take it since it is already here?" She said pushing her towards the driveway.

" A perfect idea Vicky." Sophia said forgetting about my frustration. " Come on Lizzy, I have not shown you all the functions yet." They head outside to amuse themselves with the vehicle. 

" Hermione Juliet Ann Granger! If you did not want to come, you certainly do not have too." She stated in a stern yet demanding manner.

" You deceived me into spending the day with you." I glared with my eyes focused and cheek sucked in. " You said that this Saturday was your day off. You wanted to spend quality time together mother. I did not agree to be with them." I threw my hands up in the air.

" Well they are my best friends Hermione. They have seen you grow up into someone they do not know. They wanted to spend time with you also." She answered back in her direct tone.

" Frankly I do not want to be with them or you right now." I screamed angrily for some reason. As I was about to walk up the stairs, I glanced at my mother's face. I wanted to cry when I did. She look heart broken and distraught. Her soft features and confident shoulders seemed lifeless. Sensing my gaze, she looked up with her unshed tears.

" You were right. I did lie to you. I did want to spend time with you. So I mentioned my plans to the girls about today. Then they asked questions about you, which I did not know the answers too. They were so general like school, friends, and you. I froze. I've watch you grow up slowly away from me. Year after year, you change into this person I do not know. What makes it worst, is that I am your mother. I do not know you. These last four years, they have been my support. They…they have been my Harry and Ron. Do not look at me surprised. Your father and I may not understand because we are just muggles. But we are still your parents. I try to remember every letter and story because that is all you give me another." Silence and tension filled the open kitchen. I stared at the wooden cupboards and forest green walls. I didn't dare to speak because I was so angry about her lying. Angry that she did not ask me directly about her concerns. Angry that our bond was slowly breaking. Angry that two people was comforting her, but not me. Angry that I was ignoring the fact my parents would understand. Mainly angry with myself for causing them so much pain.

" I am sorry mom. I guess these pass years have been difficult for both of us. I just did not want to burden you with my worries and fears. I thought even if you knew it would be useless since you could not have solved it. But I see now that you can help me Dad and you have always been my support. I forgot through all the changes and shifts. Would it be to late for that to start again?" Slowly I inched towards her, kneeing infront of her. " I love you both so much. Always will and never half way. I would not be able to handle it, knowing you thought differently." Finally I laid my head on her knees, and hugged her calves. She sank down, and we pulled each other into a tight embrace.

The rest of the day was spent shopping with the Jones sisters. Since I had grown over the summer, we ended up with piles of clothes, shoes, makeup, and so forth. With the morning incident forgotten, I receive advice on everything from clothes to what not to eat. The sisters were their usual gossip hens, while I felt lighter. As the shopping spree ended, we tossed the bags into the blue Audi.

" Well Vicky, it is only 3:00 and I think we deserve to relax after such a long day." Lizzy said while closing the trunk. 

" How about Serenity? Hermy, do you want to go?" Sophia asked with excitement in her eyes.

" Certainly has been a long time since I have been there. Nene, do you want to experience your first Spa with us?" My mom smiled towards me.

So here was my major dilemma, with three smiling faces. I had already spent the whole day listening to what color goes with what. Or what to do with all the new items I have received. Either I could say no or have them pout all the way home. Or I could concede with the open mind my mom had always taught me. _Remembering everything could be so annoying at times._

" Why not, I haven't turned down from an adventure yet." They giggled and pulled me into the car. _OH Merlin what did I get myself into._

After 2 ½ hours of massages, facials, manicure, pedicure, and makeover, I admitted it was great. Most of the time was spent on various arguments about boys and advice of what to do in the future. We slowly piled into the car, and I saw my reflection in the glass. _Goodness I looked different. No wonder everyone was smiling at me weirdly._

Finally in the evening, we returned home with bundles of bags and a new look. Once I opened the wooden doors, the aroma of exotic spices reached my nose.

" Dad, we're home." I yelled from the doorway.

" Nene, honey, dinner is almost ready. Just give me another 10 minutes." He replied with clatter being heard as well.

" Nene bring your bags to your room and then come for dinner." Mom said while walking towards the kitchen doors. When I left my bags, I stepped down towards the kitchen. As I reached the bottom step, I could smell my dad's chicken curry and rosemary rice. I strolled in and was jealous of what I saw. My dad's tall 6'2 frame was at the stove stir-frying the rice. Behind him was my mother's 5'7 height hugging him tightly. Her free right hand was twirling my dad's chestnut hair. _Does love like theirs exist? If so, how does others find their true love as well?_

" Dad is the food almost ready? After the day with the Jones twins, I need lots of nourishment." They finally noticed me and turned around.

" Are they still in one piece?" Smiling mischiefly at me. " I didn't think you had the will power not to turn them into chickens."

" So that's why you went fencing with Andrew today." I looked teasingly into his blue eyes. 

" Maybe, maybe not. But since your mother drew the longer straw, she had you for the day. By the way nice look, it makes you look more like your mom." He laughed and his baritone voice echo in the kitchen.

" Oh you two, they are not so horrible as you make them out to be." Instantaneously my dad and I looked seriously at her with the same glare. " So they have their moments. Anyway, Nene I thought you were hungry? Let us eat this delicious meal." The rest of the dinner was filled with laughs and stories of the day.

" Douglas Patrick Granger, where do you hear these awful jokes from?" 

" Honey it all comes from my charming self." Dad pointed at his head then winked at me.

" Well Doug, I think you should leave the charm and thinking only for your patients." She teased and pushed her plate forward.

" Ouch! At least my lovely daughter thinks I'm charming."

" You are absolutely right Father." I replied in my over dramatic tone.

" Well like mother, like daughter! Wait does anyone hear that? Yes that is definitely my ego cracking." Laughter then rang through the Granger home. 

After I finished cleaning the dishes, I walked into the living room to find my parents. They were on the couch snuggled together. I sat across from them in my grandmother's rocken chair. 

" Nene, your mom and I have something important to tell you." _I hope this is not_ _bad. Dad is never this serious with me._

" We have been waiting to make sure first, before we jumped to assumptions." Mom delicately said.

" What it is?" _I hope it's not life threaten or anything. I don't think I could handle anymore worries, since Harry and the return of Voldermont._

" Well your mother's pregnant Nene." Dad stuttered out.

" We wanted to make sure I was because of the miscarriages I had before." Mom wrinkled her noise up. " In six months, you're going to be a big sister." Time seem to stop as I thought about what they had just said. _I was going to be a sister. My parent's are having another child. They looked so incredibly happy. _As tears filled my eyes, I looked up into their anxious faces. Quickly I squeezed myself between my parents and cried.

" Nene, sunshine don't cry. You know we will always love you." My father cooed into my new smooth hair.

" I'm not sad Dad," I hiccuped. " I'm so ecstatic and proud for you two. I don't even have the words to express how I feel." By now my mom was crying as well.

" We love you Hermione. Always will and never half way." She whispered into my ear.

" I love you too…mom, dad. Always will and never half way."


	3. Surprises and New Perceptions

Disclaimer: These characters are still not mine!

Well I hope the people that are reading this story is enjoying it. I'm not quite sure where I am taking it yet. I have a general outline, but as I write this story it seems to be guiding it's own course. Hope you all like it!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 2

****

Surprises and New Perceptions

After the initial shock and excitement of having a new baby, the rest of the summer became rather normal. Time with my mom was usually spent shopping and redecorating for the new family member. My dad and I enjoyed our times bonding with our common hobbies and discussed various issues. Also I would be busy with frequent letter from Ron, which were generally about family, Harry, and his summer. Ginny would send pages of annoyance about her brothers and being the only girl in the family. As much as she loved her brothers, there was only so much a female could take of male testosterone. Repeatedly she would ask me if I was going to the Burrow towards the end of the summer. Of course I received my letters from Harry, which seemed distant and vague. Mainly he wrote about Dudley being overweight and the malice attitudes of his aunt and uncle. Whenever I wrote to Harry about how he was doing or feeling, he would generally answer and change the subject. This made me extremely worried and wonder everyday how he was doing. Then the night before Harry's birthday, I was surprised to see someone at my doorstep.

At first I thought I was dreaming with the light knocking. Slowly the volume and sequence grew louder and louder. In my parent's room, I could hear rumbling and dismay of the noise from the front door. I peeked my head out the door to see my dad slowly descending the stairs. I followed him, curious of what dad would do to a 2:00 am intruder.

" Look, I do not know who you are but what in god's name do you think you are doing. It is 2 in the morning. Normal people sleep at this time." My father yelled after opening the door. I felt bad for the poor person.

" Hello Mr. Granger I'm sorry for the intrusion but I needed a place to stay. I'm Harry. Hermione's friend from school." By this time mom was besides me, and was as shocked as I was at the name.

" Harry James Potter!" I bellowed, running towards the dark figure. " What are you doing here? You should be with the Dursleys. Do they know you're here? Does anyone know you're here?" I rambled out while trying to get a look at him in the shadows of the night. 

" Nene let the poor boy into the house first." Mom quietly commanded guiding Harry from the outside.

" Don't worry Harry I'll take your trunk and owl." My dad said trying to sound nicer after yelling at my best friend. I pulled Harry with his firebolt into the living room. He sat down in the love seat in front of the fireplace. I turned to the hallway to hear my parents quietly whispering before entering the room. So I faced Harry and saw an expression I've never seen before.

" Harry are you okay?" I looked straight into his emerald eyes. 

" Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" He questioned in awe and took a strand of hair into his fingers.

" You don't like the blonde color?" I glanced down because I didn't want to hear his disapproval. I actually liked the change.

" No, it's not that I don't like it. It's going to take awhile to get use to it. I like it though, it brings out your eyes." His hand moved from my hair onto my right hand. I looked into his green eyes at his movement. _Oh Harry you seem so different. _" I've missed you Hermione." Then he pulled me into a tight hug. His left hand rubbed my back and I laid my head on his shoulder. For the first time, I wasn't thinking of anything, but being in his arms.

Cough, cough I head my dad, as my parents finally walked in. They sat in the other sofa right next to us. " Well Harry," my dad said. " I would be glad to have you stay with us. But how about you answer those questions Hermione asked earlier." He leaned forward anticipating his answer. My mom leaned against him with her arms entwined with his. She was peacefully waiting with a gentle smile on her face.

" Honestly I couldn't handle my aunt and uncle anymore. Last year was an awful experience for me and they took my lack of enthusiasm for granted. I was given so many chores and manual work, which made me not to eat or sleep much. Though I was having that problem before, it seems to worsen from them. Well my godfather and his friend came to the Dursleys because he was worried about me. So this ended up in a huge argument, and we all left furious at them. In the middle of our journey, we realize I needed a place to stay. So we ended up in your front door. I'm sorry for waking you up. If you want me to leave, I can. I can always stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Bowing his head, Harry looked very tired and worn out.

Quickly my mom stood and pulled Harry to his feet. " Well I can see why Hermione has become so adventurous. Come on, I'll show you the guestroom. I just redecorated so you will be the first to use it." She dragged him up the stairs. I directed my eyes to my dad and raised my eyebrows in question about Harry staying here. With a quietly laugh and a quick nod, we both followed them upstairs. In the hallway, we could hear my mom fussing over the young boy.

" Do call me Victoria or Belle, if you want. I have never been one to be so formal." Her gentle voice raised higher and hands on her hips.

" But Mrs. Granger, I don't want to be so impolite." Harry said while trying to sound formal. _He is being way too nice. _

" Before she starts lecturing kido, I think Victoria will be fine. Also call me Doug. We've raised Hermione to believe in equality. And since you are a friend of Hermione, you are a friend too us." Dad patted Harry's head, while seating next to him on the bed.

" Well now that we are all friends, I think it is time you two go to bed. You both have to work tomorrow." I said with a mock serious tone.

" Yes Hermione. Goodnight Harry." They looked sincerely at him. " Goodnight Nene." Both walking out and gave kisses on my cheek. 

" Nene? When was your nickname Nene?" Harry yawned while asking me.

" Since I was 3, now get into bed." I gently pushed him down. Taking his black wire frame glasses, I set it on top of the night stand. I pulled the cotton blue blanket over his chest and brushed his black hair revealing his lighting scar.

" I have never been tuck in before." Replying in a weary voice, with a boyish grin.

" Well I will in the future, if you ever want me too."

" Really?"

" Yes…goodnight Harry." He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. As I was closing the door, I heard him murmur, Thank you.

The next morning, I went into the kitchen to see several packages and a note from my parents.

**Nene,**

We made pancakes and left them in the refrigerator. This morning dad was getting the paper when he saw owl's carrying several gifts. I am assuming they are Harry's. Also you have a letter from Hogwarts, allow with Harry's. There is money in the cookie jar, if you want to buy lunch or ice cream. Tele me if you need anything.

Mom

_Why would Harry have so many packages? Oh no, its Harry's birthday. I absolutely forgot. Quick Hermione, use your brain._

" Hermione are you downstairs?" I head Harry yell from his room.

" Yes Harry, I'm in the kitchen." _Calm down Nene. 1,2,3…breathe._

" Mione, why are you pacing?" He asked with amusement in his smile. Then his eyes shifted from me to the kitchen table.

" Are those all mine?" 

" Yeah, they all came this morning. Happy Birthday Harry." I went over to him with a quick hug.

" Want to open them with me?"

" Of course!" So I sat down next him opening his gifts. First was from Hagrid with a quick note about his summer. We both knew that he was looking for other giants to ally with the Light side, but something's are better left unsaid. Harry opened the box to find a hand woven blanket of red and gold. In the middle was a lion laying with one eye opened. The next was from Remus and Sirius. It came with a birthday card to Harry and an apology note to my family. Inside the gift were two different books. One was black leather, which smelled like mint. The other was dark red and looked abused and worn out. Harry opened the red book to see the words: The Marauder's Book of Knowledge. There was a parchment slipped in between the book.

**Harry,**

This book was left in my care since none of the other Marauder's was responsible as me. (Tell Padfoot I said that) It carries all our secrets of potions, tricks, pranks, and making women swoon. I leave it now in your hands, to do whatever you want. As a favor to the Marauders, page 47 should be done on Halloween.

Moony a.k.a. Remus

" Harry what is on page 47, and why do you need to make women swoon? Harry stop smiling and let me read it." I ordered hoping he would listen.

" No Mione you have to wait and see. I'll read it first then I'll let you read it, okay?"

" Fine, what is the next book?" Changing my gaze towards the leather book. Harry grabbed the book and opened the first page. He became very silent and I grew worried.

" Harry?" _Oh what did Sirius do now?_

" It's…it's my mom's journal from 5-7 year." Handing me the black book, without looking up. I opened it to see Sirius's handwriting.

**Harry,**

I know these past years have been difficult since Voldemort's return. But I promised your parents the best life I could give you. I'm sorry it has not been that way. Since Moony and I won't be able to be there with you, we hope that your mom can. I hope this lets you understand who your parents were. Stay out of trouble, but get plenty of pranks done!

Padfoot a.k.a. Snuffles

P.S. Tell Hermione I'm really sorry about the late night call.

I turned the next page, to see small but clear crisp handwritings in black ink.

Lilly "Jewels" Evans

76-78 Perfect

Headgirl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For a while neither of us moved or spoke, I didn't know what to say to him in this situation. Finally he spoke in a distance voice. " I never had something from my mom before. I don't think any gift can beat this one." He looked up and gave me his genuine smile. It was a smile, which meant everything he said was true. " Oh look, I got stuff from the Weasleys." _There goes that moment. _Harry received treats from Mrs. Weasley. A box of miscellaneous objects from Fred and George, which he refused to tell me about. Chocolate frogs with assorted flavor jelly beans from Ginny. Ron's gift was a narrow box with his card on top.

**Harry,**

Happy Birthday Mate! Hope the Dursleys aren't mistreating you. I asked mom and she said that it would be safer for you to stay with them. I don't know how safe they could be since they never care in the first place. So as I'm trying to convince my parents, I hope this can ease your mind a bit.

Ron

Opening it we saw the words **Wand Holder** written inside. It was brown leather with two straps on it. The bottom strap had a base to keep the wand steady. The other strap was adjustable around the wrist. " This is great. I really need to thank Ron for this." Harry grinned while strapping it onto his arm. The next letters were from Hogwarts. It contained our supplies for the next year. Then I noticed the second letter address to me. As I was reading it, I became speech less and excited. I sensed it got very quiet around me. I looked up to see Harry smiling knowingly at me. 

" Are you a perfect like I thought you would be?" He raised his eyebrow up and down.

" I… how did you know?" I said staring back at the letter.

" They would be crazy not to give it to you." Then I heard the rumbling noise of his stomach. I laughed.

" Go and get changed. I'll warm up breakfast." Feeling embarrassed he quickly went upstairs. _Well now that all those gifts are open, I better think of something. Oh need to call mom first._

After several rings, I heard Nancy the secretary answer. " Hello Granger's Orthodontics, how may I help you?" She stated automatically.

" Hi Nancy is my mom available."

" Hi Hermione, actually a patient just went in. Your dad is though. Would you like to talk to him?"

" Oh could you put me through then?"

" Certainly."

" Thanks Nancy." After the click, I heard my dad pick up the phone.

" Morning sunshine, what is the problem?"

" Does there have to be a problem for me to call you?"

" You are calling when we are at work. Usually you only do that when there is." _He knew me to well._

" Hehe, well you know all the gifts you found today."

" Yes, those owls took most of my breakfast."

" Well it's Harry's birthday today and I was wondering if we could take him out to Rosita?" 

" Of course we can, it is his birthday. I will definitely tell your mother. I will call Rosita also."

" Thanks Dad."

" Your welcome." We both hung up, and I felt relief to have one part of my gift done. Soon after breakfast, Harry and I did various things around the house. We finished homework for school, laughed at each other, and even did some chores. Around evening I heard the front door open from the study room. The voices of my parents traveled through the halls of their return. I made out Harry from his room greet them home. I swiftly closed my book and left the cozy room. As I turned into the living room, I overheard Harry's refusal. 

" We don't have to go out tonight. It is only my birthday." He said leaning against the fireplace.

" Nonsense Harry, it is because of your birthday that we must go out. Besides you will absolutely adore this restaurant. Doug and I go there all the time." Mom said while rocking on the rocking chair. 

" She's right Harry. They go there all the time without me." I sauntered in, seating next to my dad on the sofa.

" All right, if it isn't out of your way." He reluctantly answered.

" Well since we are going, I'll get Harry something to wear. I still have some of my old clothes, don't I Victoria?" Dad said heading towards his room.

" You should, I'll go look with you." Before Harry could refuse, they were upstairs.

" Harry don't feel bad. This place just doesn't allow jeans or T-shirts. Besides it's no big deal anyway." I smiled and walked up to him.

" I just don't want to be inconvenient to you or your parents."

" You've been inconvenient since 1st year." I poked him jokingly. " As they said before, you are a friend, so relax."

" Thanks Mione."

" Anytime, now get upstairs so we can go eat."

" Yes mam."

Later we arrived at Rosita the sleek restaurant in downtown London. Once inside I could smell the sweet aroma of Spanish delicacies. Gypsy music played softly in the background, and dim lights covered the entire room. We sat down with four candles burning melodiously on the table. The stairs in the back were still highly lite, so people would not trip on them. I glanced at my parents wearing matching outfits. Dad had his blue dress shirt and black tie, which went great with his Aramni suit. Mom wore her dark blue satin dress. Her hair was twisted up, allowing her long neck to be shown off. Her silver shawl covered her bare shoulders and glittered in the candlelight. _They looked so darling. _As they whispered in each other's ear, I turned towards Harry to see what he thought. The expression on his face said it all. His eyes were roaming from the busy bar to the Spanish ornaments on the walls. He was wearing my dad's forest green shirt with a matching black tie and pants. I was surprised it fit him so well. His once short height now stood at 5'10. He still seemed skinny yet his shoulder looked broader and arms more muscular. Harry had grown and I hadn't even notice till now.

Dinner was spent talking and enjoying each other's company. Dad had some how ordered a cake and was decorated with brooms and wands. Laughing Harry blew the candles out and thanked my parents for the evening. " It is our pleasure kido. Don't think the night is over yet." Dad replied with a playful grin. " Rosita is going to start soon and I promised a beautiful woman I would dance with her." Now staring only at my mother.

" Why Doug, I wonder who she could be?"

" I guess you will have to find out." Grabbing her hand, they left towards the back without even a glance too us. 

" Are they always like that?" Harry stared into space.

" Yeah, they have their annoying moments but I love watching them be so in love with each other."

" I envy them"

" Everyone does." Silence then fell over us, yet I was comfortable just sitting there.

" Where did they go?" He scanned for their faces.

" Do you want to see?"

" Can we?"

" Come on…" So I lead him towards the back and up the metal staircase. Once upstairs we heard the Spanish guitar allowing with a sultry voice. We sat down at an empty table surrounded by dancers and busy tables. On the dance floor, I could see my parents gracefully move with the music. Harry notices them as well and smiled at their affections. Suddenly I remembered I hadn't given Harry's gift yet. Rosita and her band were drawing near the end of their song. So I got up and walk to the singer. She was in her forties with curly black hair. She had a few wrinkles surrounding her amber eyes. Rosita smiled at my request with her dark red lips. I looked behind to see Harry with confusion written on his face. With two steps, I reached the stage and towards the microphone.

" Seniors and Senoritas. We have a special singer tonight. I introduce to you Hermione Granger!" All eyes fell on me, including my parents and Harry. _Okay Granger, you got this far._

" Thank you Rosita. Today is a very special day because it is my best friend's birthday. He is 15 and we have known each other for 4 years now. I hope you like this." Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sang Fields of Gold by Sting. As I was singing, I saw several couples still dancing, which included my parents. Others were either listening or went back to their own conversations. Harry just sat there surprised with eyes wide open. Finishing the song I bowed from the applause, and thanked Rosita. I returned to find Harry still looking perplexed at me. Slowly I sat down, feeling a little hurt because he didn't seem to like it. 

"Was I that bad Harry?" He grabbed my hand and did something unbelievable. He kissed it.

" Between your amazing singing and Sirius's present, I think this day will never be beaten by anything else." He gently brushed his thumb and glazed into my eyes.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it." I nervously answered bowing my head. Then I felt a slight tug from my arm. I looked up to see Harry standing.

" Do you want to dance?" He gave his most charming smile. _Oh he will make girls melt this year._

" Why not, you never ask a girl to dance. I do not want to lose this chance." I answered following him to the dance floor.

" Usually girls are not as beautiful as you." He boldly stated and wrapped his left arm around my waist. I stared dumbfounded at his statement. Never had I heard him say that to me. Searching his eyes for some answer, I received a wink and delicate pull towards him.

" Thanks." We danced the night away without any difficulty or tension. The mood was perfect, worries gone, and only the two of us relishing the moment.


	4. Without Question

Disclaimer: Nope they are still not mine!

Thank you everyone for giving me reviews on ff.net and portkey.org. I am really happy that people like my story and how I regard Hermione. I recently lost the person that rechecks my grammar. So if anyone is willing too, I would be utterly in your debt. This next chapter doesn't seem as interesting as the ones before, but I needed it to fill in a gap. If it seems choppy, I am really sorry. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 3

****

Without Question

The next 3 weeks were spent carelessly around my house enjoying the summer. Every Wednesday and Friday, Harry and I would help my parents at the clinic with various tasks. Then we would all enjoy a lovely evening in the city. One night while my parents were out having dinner, I surprised Harry by making him dinner. I'm pleased to say he savored every morsel. Having arrangements settled with Dumbledore and the Weasleys, we were to travel to the Burrow in the next few days. My parents were sad but had plenty of other worries as well. Dad started acting overwhelming again and did everything with me. Bewildered, Harry was shocked to see me fence, paint, horseback, and play polo. Never having a son, dad treated Harry like his own. He brought him everywhere, gave him anything, and refused no as an answer. Instead of showing Harry off, mom consistently feed him food. Which was beneficial to him, because he gained a much-needed 10 pounds. Old clothes that my dad could not fit into were given to Harry. I thought he looked a lot handsomer without Dudley's old T-shirts. 

In the beginning, Harry was still very formal towards my parents. Whenever he was given anything, he would thank them endlessly. It was a week after his arrival when he started acting normally around them. I'll never forget how ridiculous that incident was.

The four of us were outside working on the small garden my parents had. Mom was trimming the bushes and picking daisies. I was digging and planting for the next season to come, while my dad and Harry were rearranging the surrounding rocks and bricks for the garden. After 2 hours in the sun, we had finished for the summer. The left corner was left unplanted, leaving an area of dirt. Harry and my mom sat in lawn chairs while I tried to wash my hands with the hose.

" This is useless," I said frustrated. " Dad, I can not get any of this dirt out of my fingernails." Scoffing, I mumbled under my breath.

" Nene, I don't see why you are complaining." Mom fanned herself while drinking ice tea. " When you were young, you would make mud pies."

" Hermione making mud pies?" Harry asked dumbfounded. " She's to clean to do that." Then they had a good laugh at my expense, when dad finally spoke.

" Hermione does a lot in the mud Harry. Would you like to see?" He evilly grinned at me. _Great Merlin save me. _Quicker then Harry can say Quidditch; I was pushed into the mud with the water hose on me. Again laughter was mixed in to the air and I was utterly a mess. _Might as well have fun. _Catching my dad off guard, I pulled him in also. Soon my father and I were wrestling in the mud. Deciding to be responsible, my mom walked over and told us to clean up. _There is one thing a Granger does, and that is never to let an opportunity pass you. _Firmly we pulled mom into the mud, and successfully got her dirty as well. 

" Douglas! Hermione! I am so disheveled. Look at the chaos, you two have made." As she was scolding us, we heard Harry chuckle in the background. " What is so funny Mr. Potter?"

Clearing his throat, he tried to answer seriously at the scene in front of him. " I just realize where Hermione inherits most of her charming personality." He said with wonderful tact. " And the fact that you three look ridiculous helps." Harry started laughing harder, and was so busy that he didn't notice us pull him in.

" Ahhhh!" He screamed as the cold water and mud hit him. " Hermione I have mud in my ears." He whined trying to retreat away.

" I don't think so Potter." Soon war broke loose and only four muddy figures were seen rolling on the ground.

The last night at my house was filled with a grand amount of people. The Jones sisters had convinced my mom to have a farewell party for Harry and I. By 4 the two were in the house giggling and gossiping with my mom. Meeting Harry for the first time, they had bombarded him with questions even Rita Skeeter wouldn't dare ask. Blushing and trying to be polite, he answered as best as he could. Finally around 6:30, every guest arrived and packed into our house. William the balding Historian gave me the latest book in world history. Dolores the local chemist gave me the newest theories she was working on. Andrew, dad's best friend and fencing partner, bought a set of swords for Harry and I to practice at school. Thoughtful gifts filled our kitchen table, and heartfelt comments were made. Being busy with guests, I didn't have much time to introduce Harry. Luckily dad took it upon himself to be his guide. Soon the night ended, and the four of us sat in the newly lite living room. Harry gently swayed back and forth in the rocking chair, while I laid on the carpet floor. Dad was massaging my mother's tired feet on the sofa. I felt like time was standing still so I could absorb the moment.

" There is one thing, which makes me appreciate the Jones sisters." Dad commented spontaneously. 

" Oh, and what would that be Doug?"

" I get a good laugh after they leave." He chuckled to himself.

" You are awful." My mom said shaking her head. 

" Can't you two just be quite. I was enjoying the silence." I grumbled as my cheek pressed against the warm carpet.

" Sunshine, I was about to give you your present. I guess I don't need to anymore."

" Daddy you can speak whenever you want." I swiftly answered, sitting up. Harry and my mom laughed at my response. My dad then handed me a small gift wrapped in gold paper.

" This is from your mother and I. Think of it as an early birthday present." They leaned forward awaiting my reaction. I unwrapped the shiny paper to see a wooden box with a detailed craved orchid on top. _My favorite flower. _Opening it, I heard the sweet melody my parents use to sing to me as a child. _Oh Nene, you thought they never could understand you. _I looked up with tears in my eyes. 

" Thank you." _No words can describe my love. _I moved towards them and gave them a firm hug. 

" We are so proud of you Nene. Do not ever forget that." My mom slowly answered. _I'm going to miss this so much. _Pulling away, my dad walked over to Harry and handed him a small box.

" Don't worry we weren't going to leave you out of it kido." He grinned with a humorous tone. Silently Harry opened the gift to see an old silver pocket watch. It was connected to a dark silver chain, which had an engraving on the back. **Time is spent with your own hands**, were written in small letters. "It use to belong to my grandfather. I noticed you didn't have a watch. Granddad always said a important man needed to know his time."

" I…it's…thank you." Harry stuttered out. Standing up he gave my father a hug.

" You call that a hug. I think I need to teach you a Granger hug." He then pulled Harry into a tight embrace and leaned back, lifting Harry up.

" Well Doug, I think it is time we go to bed." Yawning, my mom pulled away walking upstairs with my dad delicately pushing behind her. Harry then walked over and joined me on the couch. For several minutes we just sat there, listening to the fire burn.

" I know why you miss them so much now." Harry finally spoke. " I'm not sure how you could survive with out them." I stared into the orange flames.

" It has been a hard process but I've had great company to help me." I smiled at him. Then it was quiet again, which Harry had been doing a lot. Our conversations would always have silent pauses. It wasn't uncomfortable but he seemed to be thinking of something else all the time. " Harry are you all right?" I asked cautiously. He didn't answer. " I know there has been something occupying your mind. You don't have to tell me but you might feel better if you do." _Don't push me away Harry._

" I'm worried." _Okay it's a start. _Before I could reply, he continued on. " He died Hermione, and I couldn't do anything. What if someone else dies because of me? What if they kill people I really care about? It's all because of me that he's doing this. Voldemort wants me yet he keeps hurting people I care for. Why can't he just leave us alone? What did I…we deserve this?" Harry surprisingly started crying into his hands. " I keep thinking of when he'll strike next because Ce…Cedric's death was so sudden. What if he does it again? I don't know if I could handle someone I care for dying." Even though his voice was muffled, I could hear him perfectly. Gently I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pressed my head towards his. Quietly I sang him a song my mother would sing to me when I was upset. His crying soon eased and I softly spoke not to break his concentration on my voice.

" Harry, you must remember one thing. None of this is your fault. Cedric did not die from your hands. He was murdered. Not by you but him! You have to understand this if you want to continue on. I do not know when or where he will strike. And I will not grantee he will not hurt again. But no matter what happens, it is not your fault. You are not the only one fighting him. You are not alone. Nor will you ever be alone again. No matter what happens, people will always be with you. I will always be with you." I grabbed his hand with mine and placed it over his heart.

" You have always been here, Nene." He smiled sweetly.

" When did you start calling me Nene?" I narrowed my eyes.

" When you tucked me into bed, only I've been saying it in my head for the past 3 weeks." He leaned back on to the couch, bringing me with him.

" Well then, I guess you can call me that." I murmured with my head on his shoulder. 

" Thank you…for everything." He whispered in to my hair.

The next morning was chaotic with things being moved downstairs and last minute adjustments. At 11:00 the doorbell rang and the familiar voice of Mr. Weasley was heard through the door. Opening the door stood a tall and thin-framed man. He looked older since I last saw him. _Probably because of Voldemorts return. _His red hairs seem to be less and was starting to gray. Behind him stood a very tall, Ron Weasley. His height surpassing his father's, which was about 6 feet. He red hair seem to lighten into a unique orange. His brown eyes sparkled and scanned me from head to toe. He grinned in a boyish manner showing off his Weasley dimples. _Wow he looks different_.

" Hermione," they spoke at once. Mr. Weasley gave me a quick hug and walked to Harry to do the same. Ron stared a while longer before embracing me with his long arms. " You look great." He said rapidly. Then he moved to Harry, with a hug as well. I was glad to see that it was a genuine hug instead of pats on the back. After my parents spoke with Mr. Weasley, we moved our belongings into the Weasley's new car. " Bill got a raise." Ron answered without even us questioning. Before we were off Harry and I bid our farewells.

" Thank you so much Doug, Belle. I really appreciate every thing you have done for me."

" Anytime Harry, I am so glad I finally met you in person." My mom kissed him on the cheek.

" Well kido I guess this is the end for now. Remember what I told you. It'll come in handy this year." Dad winked at Harry. " Now give me a hug like an old man like me deserves." He pulled Harry without any discomfort and tightly hugged him. Suddenly without notice Harry leaned back and lifted my dad. Laughing he stood up and smiled. " Only Granger's can use that. Luckily you are counted as one." I looked at Harry and saw a moist glimmer. He backed away allowing me time with my parents. We stood silently not knowing what to say.

" I…Sunshine…Nene." We laughed as we spoke all at once. _I never liked leaving home._ " I guess I'll go first. Mom, Dad, I'm going to miss you. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Whatever happens I'll tell you, right away. That is a promise to both of you." I took both their hands into mine.

" We will always worry Sunshine, because we are your parents. But only when you don't answer our questions about your life. If we didn't trust you or your judgment, you wouldn't leave this house. Just remember one thing. You're a Granger no matter if that means you're the greatest witch or smartest muggle. I'm proud to have a daughter like you. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He tightened his grip while brushing my loose hair behind my ears.

" I know I shouldn't be sad. You will be back for Christmas then Easter. I just don't want you changing on me again. But we both know that it will happen. Nene no matter what happens this year or the next; you will always be my baby girl. There is no changing that fact. Just remember that we are here whenever you need us. No matter how grand or tiny it may be."

" I love you, always will and never half way." We said together and we encircled into each other arms. Harry and I got into the car and settled into the departure. I turned around to wave goodbye and saw that familiar scene I saw at the airport. My father had his arm around my mother's waist, yet this time it seemed to be supporting her from falling. She pulled on his shirt, to keep him near her. They waved goodbye without ever questioning why I would chose to leave again. As they became farther away, I faced forward to see Mr. Weasley chatting with Ron in the front seat. Harry sat next to me with his right hand near my left. Slowly the voices of Mr. Weasley and Ron talking disappeared. Harry's occasional words didn't even reach my ears. I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't notice Harry's hand on top of mine. I didn't notice how Harry moved closer, letting his body heat mix with my cold one. I didn't notice anything, but the voice of my father's laughter and the humming of my mother's sweet tone.


	5. Nice and Determined

Disclaimer: Still not mine. 

I'm sorry to say that this chapter does not have much Harry/Hermione interaction. This chapter is actually one of the most personal to me, because of the situation Hermione is placed in. This chapter is important because it is a theme that will be seen throughout the story. Thank you for all the reviews and comments about my story. Also Big thanks to Jenn (aka Lady Raven) for editing this fic! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 4

****

Nice and Determined

When we arrived at the Burrow, we ended up doing our separate tasks. Ron and Harry would usually enjoy their afternoons playing Quidditch with the twins, Ginny, and Percy. Of course Percy would only play when he wasn't busy with his urgent work. During the time, I would help Mrs. Weasley around the house or read my favorite book Hogwarts A: History. Nights were spent with Harry and Ron around the fireplace, laughing over jokes. Some times Ginny and I would stay up late in her room and just talk. I was able to have a real conversation without the rumors or gossips involved when talking to a girl. Occasionally Harry's name did pop up but no ones perfect. 

The day before we were to leave for school, I was left with Ron as my only company. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work and wouldn't be home until dinner. The twins had locked themselves in their room again, which would lead to sporadic explosions. Harry had just disappeared. He had mumbled about visiting Diagon Alley again, but I hadn't seen him since breakfast. Ginny was outside with Mrs. Weasley fixing the wire that had broken over the fence. I was reading over my homework when Ron looked up from his work. 

Since being reunited again, his attitude seem different to me. Harry said I was just imaging things. But I still wasn't convinced. It wasn't a dramatic change, but little details he did. His actions towards his sister seemed more affectionate. He didn't complain as much when he was asked to do something. I didn't even hear him complain about his family's economic status. _Maybe Ron was growing up_.

"Mione, can't I just look at your charms paper? I swear I will not copy it." He pleaded with me_._ _Or maybe not._

"Ron if you wait until the last minute to do your homework that was assigned 3 months ago, I'm not going to help you cheat." I lectured in my best professional manner.

"You're going to be a perfect Prefect." He chuckled to himself.

"I intend to be." I answered proudly.

"Just don't be another Percy. I don't know if I could handle that." 

"I'll try my best." I smiled at him. " Ron?" I asked curiously.

"Uh huh." He said while working on his paper.

"I…well…never mind." _Maybe Harry was right_. _I was probably just imagining his difference_.

"What is it? You only stutter when you're not sure of something and that rarely happens."

"It doesn't seem important now." I looked back towards my paper.

"Spit it out or I'll go crazy of what you wanted to say." He placed his quill down and looked into my eyes. _Okay Granger, you asked first._

"I've just notice. I mean…why do you seem so different?" _Great tact Hermione! Really and you thought yourself brilliant with the English language. _

"What do you mean?" He sat up on the floor.

"Well you've been doing things that make you seem more mature. They're nothing big, just little things. Like your attitude towards your family. Or how you treat Harry and me." I said while joining him on the floor.

"Ah, I thought you were going to ask something else." I looked at him questionably. " Nevermind, anyway the answer to your question is easy."

"What is it?"

"After last your, you should know why. I mean I was jealous of my best friend when half the time he could have died. Things just seem a lot more important to me now. But look I'm still the quick tempered, loud, and sarcastic Ron. I just want to start learning how to be more responsible too." He fidgeted with his arms while explaining to me. 

"Okay I get the point." I nodded and stopped his pestering hand gestures. " So what did you think I was going to ask?"

"Nothing at all." Then he sprinted towards the door, without a reply. _The little brat_. I got up to chase him when I ran into a familiar body.

"Nene, why is Ron running away like he saw a three headed spider?" Harry asked confusedly. 

"It's…well I asked him something and he won't tell me." I whined to Harry. "Can you get him to tell me… please?" I started pouting with my eyes wide open.

"Why aren't you like this in front of anyone else?"He strolled into the house carrying a bag with him.

"Because this is Nene, and no one else knows Nene but my parents and you. Where did you go? What's in the bag?" We sat down in the living room, where I had left my work. 

"I went to Diagon Alley, don't worry I met someone there, so I wasn't alone." 

"Good." As I tried to peek into the bag.

"Anyway I had to get something for your parents as a thank you gift." He took the bag away from my reach.

"Harry, I've told you a million times. You do not have too." 

"I know, but I still wanted too. Besides it is from Sirius too."

"You were meeting Sirius and you didn't tell me."

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Still you should have told me or even Ron."

"I actually told everyone but you." _Ouch _ " But again we wanted to surprise you and I actually wanted to meet with Sirius alone." Harry sincerely answered keeping eye contact with me. _Why would he want to meet with Sirius alone? Because he's the only_ _father figure he has. Great use of brains Hermione._ "I'm sorry. This is from us." He handed me the bag with guilty eyes.

"No I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I understand that you would want time alone with Sirius. But don't be afraid to tell me next time." I gave a small smile.

"Look inside," he said running his hand through his hair. _Why is he nervous?_ I pulled the bag apart to see a beautiful black owl with spots of silver. It had translucent golden eyes and a smooth peach beak. I stared at the sleeping creature. " I saw her and she reminded me of you."

"Thank you, she's beautiful." I opened the cage to stroke her soft feathers.

"Now you can communicate with your parents as much as you want." He moved closer to me. "What do you want to name her?" 

"Nice," _she reminds me of summer nights._

"Why nice?" Harry asked.

"No not nice, Nice. I use to go there when I was younger. My mom's uncle lived on a small estate by the River. I use to lay on the beach and look at the stars." I smiled to myself. _I miss those days_.

"I'll like to see it sometime. I can just picture miniature Hermione wishing on a star."

"Don't worry, I will definitely take you there. You would love the fresh air and scenery. Uncle Leroy would show you off in the town." Then it was silent again, as I remembered my childhood. I continued petting Nice and Harry just sat next to me with a buoyant grin.

There is only one word to describe the Weasley family: unpredictable. We were all eating breakfast and several discussions were happening. I was engrossed in my book when I head Mrs. Weasley squeal like a baby. Since our arrival the house was never this quite. I looked up to see a mid-twenties man with tan skin and distant freckles. He was the shortest Weasley but had the most athletic build. He bright red hair was in a shaggy mess everywhere. _Wow and I use to think being messy was bad._

"Charlie!" Everyone shouted at once. Then he spread his arms and each family ran into his embrace. Harry and I stood back letting the family have time with the 2nd son. Soon questions flew everywhere of what he was doing here? Was he eating enough? Did he bring gifts? Why he was wearing leather trousers?

"Well before we start playing 20 questions, shouldn't you lot have your trunks ready? I mean it is almost time to leave." Then chaos filled the house as people ran up and down, to gather their belongings. Being punctual I already had my things near the door. Harry offered to bring Nice in since Hedwig was still out of her cage. 

"Hermione, Hermione Granger?" Charlie asked in a doubting tone.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" I extended my hand to shake his.

"I'm great. You look wonderful." He took my hand and pulled me into a hug instead. _Why is it that some families just like to hug?_

Cough, cough I heard Ron's voice behind me. I turned to see a flushed face Ron and blank look from Harry. Charlie walked over to Ron, and said something, which caused him to blush immediately. Harry shrugged at my arched eyebrow and gave a hug to Charlie also. Once everyone was done, we placed all the belongings in to the car. "I'm glad to see the money was well spent dad." Charlie patted Arthur on the back.

"Red is our family color." Mr. Weasley beamed and walked towards the shiny red car. Our ride to Hogwarts Express was filled with stories told by Charlie. He was teaching Care of Magical Creatures until Hagrid would return to Hogwarts. Afterwards he would return to Romania and begin full leadership in Dragon care. Everyone listened whole heartily and love gleamed in their eyes. Even Percy gave his full attention to his older brother.

After the hugs, kisses, and lectures about being good, each person went their own separate way. The twins met up with Lee Jordan to show off their latest inventions. Ginny was pulled away by her Ravenclaw friends, who probably wanted to hear about Harry. Ron, Harry, and I still stood on the platform chatting with other classmates. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan told us about their adventure in Dublin and how they were attacked by herds of sheep. It wasn't very amusing but Seamus's Irish accent made it funnier too me. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet came over to tell Harry about which positions were open and voting for new captain. I tuned them out since they started arguing about Quidditch, and who was the best team. I let my eyes wander to see if I saw anyone else or if anyone changed over the summer. 

Then my gaze ran into the platitmum blonde hair, which had too much gel. He had grown to Harry's height and still had pale skin. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, blocking others who wanted to board the train. Surprisingly the two bodyguards had grown taller yet still seemed gargantuan. They had their black robes on which stood out in the colorful scheme of summer clothing. I was about to turn away when they started to board the train. But like always our eyes met. They were still gray with a puzzled study. _He didn't recognize me with my new hair and clothes. _He was about to walk over when his gaze caught Harry's. Then the look of disgust and hate resurfaced.

"Come on Nene," Harry whispered into my ear. " Everyone is boarding and Ron is getting us a compartment." I nodded and followed him in to the cabin. Opening my book, I stared blankly at the words.

So you're probably wondering why I would look at Draco Malfoy. They boy who has been our enemy since our 1st year. Simply because of curiosity. Let me explain myself before you think I have lost my mind. Growing up reading, there was always the misunderstood or mistaken antagonist. Somehow through all the evil and disgust, he/she returns to good. Then from learning history, and how society works, we know all ideas and morals are passed down through time. So his ideals are not originally his right? I mean true evil can not just exist. There has to be a reason. I guess I'm curious to know why he hates us or me the muggle? What justification does he have? What makes him think he is better then me? Sometimes when I see him without all the angry, jealous, or charade, I see a young boy who maybe isn't evil. He's just lost in all the chaos of meaningless words and deficient actions.

I mentioned this once to Ginny when she caught me looking at him during the Yule Ball. She didn't say much. Just that thinking like this leads to deadly mistakes and consequences. I didn't push for her to explain. I knew it was meant to be about someone else. Maybe I do make things simple to allow myself to reason about the problem. Maybe I'm just a hopeless optimist. Or maybe Draco and people that think like him are right. Because I am a muggleborn, I don't truly understand the fear, hatred, and power of magic. Not being surrounded by it since birth, I'll never fully appreciate it. _Now that's a scary thought._

"Mione, stop reading and have fun. You're probably 10 chapters ahead already and get us 20 points on the 1st day back." Ron exclaimed seating across from me. Harry just grinned at Ron's hand waving. I smiled at his comment. _Maybe they are right but a problem never has only one answer. I'm always up for the challenge to find another solution._

"Actually I was thinking 10, but since you said 20, I'll stop to join you in your great confidence in me." I smirked with pure snootiness. 

"I'm so glad that you are giving us your precious time." He replied in a sarcasm manner.

"Only for you Ron." I gave my fake smile. We both turned to see Harry laughing at us.

"It's good to see that nothing has changed between us."

An hour in to the ride, I was called away to my first Perfects meeting. I was happy to leave because Dean and Seamus had entered in debating about whom would win the Quidditch cup. At the front of the train, I walked into a massive compartment filled with people. Everyone expect the heads were in the cabin discussing various issues.

"Hermione, I'm really happy you're the other Gryffindor perfect." I turned around to see the shocking Neville Longbottom. He had grown over the summer but still had the baby fat around his face. His dark brown hair and eyes carried the air of nervousness. " 5th years sit over there. I think we're going to start soon." Filling the front rows, I recognized all of the 5th years and a couple of the 6th and 7th years. Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw sat next to Neville discussing Quidditch. _What a surprise! _Justin Fitch-Fletchly and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff were behind them. I caught fragments of Justin trying to explain the functions of a microwave. And sadly Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin sat behind me. Surprisingly they didn't say a word.

After an hour and half of explanations, rules, and icebreakers, our meeting ended. Neville and I were returning to see what Harry and Ron were up too. Then I heard my surname being called. "Granger, I didn't think hair care and appearances was part of your talent as well. Do Potter and Weasel appreciate the new look?" His eyes glimmered with amusement at his own joke and smiling arrogantly. "But I think it is a waste of time. A mudblood like you won't ever get anything." Draco voice turned acid and stepped closer towards my body.

"Don't call her that!" Neville tried to defend me. 

"Shut up Longbottom." He pushed Neville's chest, causing him to give a yelp. 

"What is going on out here?" Roger Davis asked. "Do I need to remind you that you are perfects now! Go back to your cabins." He said with great authority. _No wonder he was chosen as Headboy. _Davis closed the door and I helped Neville off the floor. As we left, I heard Draco's voice.

"What Granger? Have nothing to say. Did you finally realize your place?" _Breathe Nene; remember what mom always said. They only are strong if you seem weak. _I turned half way, only letting him see my face. Raising my head and challenge in my eyes, I said to him. 

"The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you can't." (From Jacy's challenge called Simple Desire. Still more quotes to come in the future) I gave him a victory smile and walked away with Neville.

I didn't even look back when he said, "Next time Granger." There was always a next time. He didn't need to say it out loud to be known. But hopefully like this time, I can make him break. I won't stop until they know that Hermione Granger is not just a know-it-all-muggle. I am a witch like everyone else. I am going to make a difference in this magical world if they like it or not.

****


	6. My Angel

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter is filled with Harry/Hermione to make up for the last one. Thank you for the reviews and comments. Big thanks to Jenn aka Lady Raven for editing for me. Hope you like and enjoy.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 5

****

My Angel

I could hear the gentle beating of the tide washing ashore. The warm tickling sand lay beneath my body. Darkness and mystery surrounded my existence but the twinkling stars and round moon radiated light. I felt silver beams shimmer into my soul and sensitive shivers up my spine. "Juliet, my angel the air is cool and water warm. Shall we have a midnight swim?" An old memory asked.

"Mama it tickles my feet." I said while dipping deeper into the dark water.

"Then we shall dance with it instead." Laughter rang through the open air as my grandmother and I danced in the river. We were singing a local French song when the music changed. From a tender voice, it turned into a rowdy clicking noise.

ER…ER…ER… _Who invented the alarm clock?_

I opened my eyes to see red curtains around my bed. Turning off the annoying buzzer, I saw the numbers 6:00. Pulling the curtains apart, I could see the sun gradually rise from the east window. _Another morning, another day, another time to spend my way._

"I never understand how you can be up so early? I'm sure you didn't sleep until 1." Harry jogged in to the Common Room after his morning run. "It's only 6:45, and you are working on homework." He flopped next to me on the couch.

"We have a Transfiguration essay due next Wednesday. I have perfect duty for the next 3 days. So I want to stay on top of things and stay on time." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides you know that I never sleep much anyway."

"I know I just don't want you over pushing yourself again." Laying his head on the couch, and closed his eyes. "Also I know that lately you haven't been sleeping well. What's wrong?" His eyes opened at his own question. _Should I tell him? _"You can tell me Nene." I turned my head at my nickname.

Since we returned to Hogwarts, we had been swamped with our own activities. Ron was trying his best in getting a position on the Quidditch team. This led him to be busy almost every night. Harry would of course help him and other potential players for the team. I was occupied with perfect duties and tutoring, which I had just started. Also with the O.W.L's this year, schoolwork had become more advance to prepare us for it. Yet even with our hectic schedules, we still found some time together at night. When it was just Harry and I, he would become more affectionate and tenderly say my name. I smiled at his express and messy black hair.

"My birthday is next Saturday." I answered softly.

"I know. Don't worry we remember." He replied thinking that was my problem. _How do I explain_ _without sounding foolish?_

"I wasn't afraid you would forget. It's just that…I." I paused to collect my thoughts. "Remember when I told you about Nice and my family there," He nodded. "My grandmother lived there occasional when we went to visit Uncle Leroy. Mama was the person who taught me how to sing." _I still hear her elegant voice._

"So why are you not sleeping well?" 

"We had the same birthday. She said I was god's gift to her." _My angel _" Mama passed away 2 years ago during our 3rd year."

"Why didn't you mention it to us?" He asked harshly.

"Because Ron and you, were mad about the whole firebolt instant and the timeturner was very tiring." I twisted my body away. Then I felt his arm pulled me onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound to crude. I guess I'm just angry for not being there when you needed me the most. Let my finish before you interrupt. You are a great person Nene and I am positive your grandma is proud of you. She knows you care a lot for her, so don't think its silly to miss her. And even if Ron and I are the biggest gits, don't ever think we will not care about you." He compressed closer into me.

"Thanks Harry," I nuzzled on his shirt. He smelled wonderful. It was a combination of fresh pine and sandalwood. Yet the running had made him extremely sweaty, which was very unpleasant. "As much as I like you, you smell awful. Go take a shower." I pointed towards the shower room.

"I thought you would care no matter what." He playfully answered.

"Not when you smell." I laughed at his puppy dog imitation.

"Fine, I'll be back in 15 minutes. Then I'll join you on that essay," walking away to his room.

"I'll be right here." I smiled to myself. _What would I do with out him?_

The week flew by with amazing grace. Ron had successfully been made Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Harry and I were ecstatic for his achievement. Charlie was so proud, he even bought Ron a new broom. Harry was chosen as the new captain unanimously by the whole team. Happily he shrugged, swung his arm around Ron and said this year the Quidditch cup was for sure to Gryffindor. Neville turned out to be an amazing partner when dealing with our duties. He carried out orders and direction with great responsibly. Though we had our moments of mistakes, we understood each other and our own expectations.

On the day of my birthday, I woke up from another dream of my grandma. Since it was Saturday, everyone still blissful slept without the worry for classes. I looked out the east window to see the sun glow. The reflection off the glass gleamed into my hair. _Happy Birthday Mama. I wish you the best where ever you are._

The Great Hall was the only room where everything was in common with each house. People chatting about anything and every thing filled space. The sounds of clicking and clacking made a disorder melody. No one seemed to pay attention to things during the time here, because hunger always took control. Also the feeling of being protected afar was kept in my mind. The head table sat some of the greatest witches and wizards, and yet they stayed here in this far away castle to teach children. I sometimes wonder if I could sacrifice my dreams and talent for others that may not appreciate it.

Walking in behind Harry and Ron, I was pleasantly surprised by all the people wishing me a happy birthday. Sitting across from them, they asked what I wanted to do for the day. Pouring them pumpkin juice, I smiled with delight. I knew they had been planning a surprise party for me, but not until later tonight. Of course they didn't need to be disappointed in my knowledge.

Then I head the distant sounds of flapping and the air current change. Suddenly packages were stacked in front me, blocking my view. I heard various noises around me from my other classmates. I received several gifts from distant family members and family friends. My parents had already given me the music box, so they sent pictures of themselves with letters.

"How are your parents?" Harry asked after seeing a picture of my dad wearing a baby bow on his head.

"Well mom is starting to get weird cravings and she finally finished the new baby room. My dad's been busy with his polo team because of the tournament they entered." I passed a picture of my mom in the new room.

"Hermione, your mom is so pretty." Lavendar said leaning over Harry's shoulder. _I know_

"Thanks," I politely answered and returned to my last two gifts. I grabbed the larger box and it smelt of jasmine and bamboo. _No, it couldn't be. _Reaching in, I pulled out a straw patched album full of pictures of the South Pacific. On the first page, was an Asian man paddling in a boat. He was in the action of waving and a big smile across his rugged face.

**Hermione,**

Last I head from you; your friend had just left the infirmary. I hope he is better and you did not have to worry too much. It has been awhile since we have seen each other. I'm positive you have grown into an elegant young lady. I am currently in Ko Samui off the coast of Thailand. The people here are fabulous. They are excellent when we explain health care and prevention treatments. I hope you enjoy the pictures I have taken for you. Almost forgot…Happy 15 Birthday. Take care and write back soon.

The Running Doctor,

Winston Cheung

"Who is that from Mione?" Ron asked with crumbs falling out of his mouth. _Boys! _ Harry just smiled at Ron's clueless gesture.

"My dad's old school chum." I tried to ignore Ron as he piled more food onto his plate. "After medical school, he returned to Hong Kong. Then he started the South Pacific Awareness Program to help people with health issues. Ron could you please stop stuffing your face like that!" He quickly inserted the double pancakes on his fork. Harry finally couldn't handle the situation and started laughing. _Why oh why was I stuck with these two? _"Any way," returning to the subject. "We rarely see him in London. He's always moving around helping different villages and towns. I've wished so many times to be there with him. I've heard great stories of all the adventures he has encountered."

"So Ron and I weren't the only ones to corrupt you. I knew you had a rebellious side in you." Harry gave the same charming smile. _He can be so adorable if he wanted too. _Smiling, I unwrapped the smaller gift to find a pair of gold shaped ladybug earrings. "Is that from," _Yes I think it is,_ "Victor?" _He didn't even write a note. _On the piece of paper, the only words were **Happy Birthday … Victor**. _You could have just written a quick letter. Honestly Hermione, have you written to the boy? No you haven't either. _Sensing my silence, they quickly finished breakfast and dragged me off for the day.

"Please stop. I won't be able to laugh anymore. I think my stomach muscle is going to strain." I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"I think I'm going to pee my pants soon from laughing." Harry stared at poor Ron.

"Go ahead, laugh at the non-muggle. How was I suppose to know that there was two meanings to the word rubber." We continued to chuckle at his mistake. "I've been nice to you all day Hermione in Hogsmeade for your birthday. Thanks a lot!" He said in a saucy manner. _Nene breathe before you disappoint the poor boy nice intentions. _

"Sorry Ron," I started to slow my hiccups. "Thank you both for spending the day with me. I had a splendid evening." I gave them quick hugs.

"The night is not over yet." Ron grinned and gave the password to Fat Lady. _Oh I forgot about the party. Must act surprise. _Then I heard the voices and the word SURPRISE. Filling the Common Room were gold trims and red balloons in the air. In the corner was a table filled with various beverages and treats. I recognized most of the students to be 4th year and up. _I knew Ginny had something to do with this_. Confirming my suspicions, she came running into my arms and suffocating hug. Soon I was pushed along, having different people say Happy Birthday to me. After a period of time, Angelina stood in front of the fireplace to make an announcement.

"Settle down, we have a few rules before we start this party." Groans were heard through the crowd and a single boos from Fred or George. "Just a few don't worry and I'll deal with you later Fred." _Do all Headgirls have this power? _"Anyway, Professor McGongall is only allowing this to happen if we clean up after ourselves and go to bed at a reasonable hour. I promised her that it would happen. So I would appreciate it if you would just follow these simple guidelines. Thank you and enjoy the party." The music started and people's chatter returned. She walked over to the couch and sat down besides me. "Happy Birthday Hermione," she smiled sweetly. "Have fun tonight. You deserve too with everything you have been doing." She patted my shoulder and left to a very terrified Fred. _I wonder what's going on with them? _

"So are you liking the party?" Ginny asked behind me. "Because it took a lot of effort on Ron and Harry to get this to work." Climbing over the couch and sitting down.

"You mean from Angelina and you." She blushed and bowed her head.

"How did you know?" _Did she really ask that?_

"Gin, this is Ron and Harry we are talking about. Of course they had help to pull this off. But I know they put a lot of thought in to this, so I am overjoyed for what everyone did." I smiled showing her my teeth. Then it got very quiet, and I knew something was happening. I looked up to see Harry and Ron pushing a cart with a lighted cake. Stopping they took their places beside me and said, "Make a wish!" _Sorry dear readers, birthday wishes are always kept a secret. _Blowing them out, I wiped the single tear streaming down my cheek.

"Smile for the camera!" Colin Creevy shouted at the three of us. I had my arms around their waists and their arms on top of my shoulders. We all shared big smiles and laughed at the camera. _What was it my dad always said? Oh yes, friends may come in and out of your life, but only best friends stay forever. I hope this last forever._

The rest of the night was filled with receiving gifts, snacking, joking, and dancing. I'm proud to say I got to dance with most of the Gryffindor boys. Lavendar and Parvati seemed jealous, but they had hogged Harry most of the night. At the end of the party only Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were left in the Common Room. Ginny and I were leaning against each other on the single couch. Harry was slumped on the sofa using his arm to keep his head up. And Ron was sprawled on the carpet. _I told him to cut back on the butterbeers. _

"Well I am tired. Hermione do you want to walk up together?" Ginny stretched her arms and back.

"No, I think I'll stay down here a little bit longer." I laid my head on the armrest.

"Okay, goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Harry." She walked over to Ron, and gently kicked him. "Come on big brother, get up, I'll bring you to your room." She started to kneel down. Turning over, sounds of protest were made from him. Ginny sighed for help to deal with Ron. _It's always up to me. _

Standing up, I leaned over Ron and whispered, "Time to get up Ron." Still no movement, "Ron I don't know how to tell you this." I paused to sound scared. "But there is this huge spider on your stomach."

"Great Merlin, get it off." He sprang up brushing himself with his hands. After realizing our giggles he groaned in defeat. "That was so mean Mione." He glared but yawned at once.

"Sorry," I grabbed his palm and kissed it. "Thank you Ron for the party but you need sleep." Pushing him to Ginny they slowly trotted up the stairs. Gazing to my left, I saw Harry sitting up and motioning me to sit down. _He's up to something, especially with the mischievous grin. _He handed me a package, which seem to appear from thin air. "Harry?" _You have already done so much. _

"Open it," he spoke anxiously. Under a velvet box, laid a silver bracelet with different color charms. As I looked closer, and they were the names people would call me. Hermione (blue), Mione (red), Juliet (purple), Angel (silver), Ann (green), Sunshine (orange), and Granger (gold). "I wasn't sure if you would like it. It seems tacky to give it to you now." He replied questionably. _It's an amazing gift. _I throw my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"It's incredible Harry. Put it on for me?" I murmured into his ear. Giving him my wrist, he delicately placed it around me.

"You knew about the party, didn't you?" he asked directly after clasping the bracelet. I stayed silent. "I heard you breathe in deeply, then you had this weird glint in your eyes when you acted surprised." _Oh I was obvious_. _I wanted them to feel like they got me surprised. _

"I'm shocked every second with you two. It doesn't matter if it's during class with untimed statements or for my birthday. Either way I'm still here listening to what you say or do." I brushed his messy hair revealing his famous scar.

"I can't keep any secrets from you. You are just to brilliant for your own good." He played with my hair.

"Of course not. So don't think, you can hide anything from me, Harry Potter." I stretched in front of the fireplace.

"Nene?" Harry softly asked. I turned at his sudden monotone voice. "She was right." He stated standing up with conviction. 

"Who was right?" I stepped closer to him.

"You are a gift from god." _I think I'm dreaming. _He snatched me into a tender hug and I felt nothing but the beating of his steady heart. Raising my head from his chest, I placed a slight kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Harry for the party, gift, and just listening to me. Goodnight." I was about to walk away when he tugged me back towards his body.

"Not so fast," he said playfully. I started hearing a soft hum in my ears. "I've been aching to dance with a beautiful girl this whole night." He grinned in a teasing manner.

"I wonder who she could be?" I acted unknowingly. 

"My Nene, you are a smart girl, I'm sure you can find out if you wanted." He chuckled then we started twirling around the empty room. If I were thinking, I would have thought more about the comment. But the atmosphere was glowing with the burning fire, and sparkling stars outside. The energy of the party still resided inside us, and I giggled with silliness. Everything seemed too wonderful to worry about anything else. Yet if I would have paid attention, I would noticed Harry's eyes which seem to be hiding a deep secret. Maybe that was the problem between us through out our relationship. We always had secrets and things we wouldn't say. But for now things were kept simple, because neither of us was ready to face the truth.


	7. Boys

Disclaimer: No these wonderful characters still do not belong too me.

Anyway this chapter is really long. Well at least I think it is. Thanks to everyone who has been sending in reviews. A huge thanks to Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven who corrects my mistakes. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 6

****

Boys

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. It has been hectic with Halloween coming up. 3rd years and up are free to go to Hogsmeade on Halloween. The 5th years to 7th years can stay until nighttime. Some of us Perfects had mentioned this idea to the Heads and they were fully supportive in our goal. Roger was even kind enough to make the arrangements with the Headmaster.

Harry is well. I think he said he was going to write you soon. He has been extremely busy with Ron since they have a Quidditch match against Slytherin this Saturday. I know in my last letter I wrote you how occupied they are with Quidditch. Lately I have this feeling that it is something else. I might be over analyzing but I feel like they are not fully telling me the truth. I told Ginny my suspicions and she called me a worry bug. Do you think I am to paranoid?

Anyway school is going well. Still top scores Dad, so you can brag to all your friends about me. Professor Snape is still intolerable but he knows what he is teaching. And yes I do feel guilty for calling him those nasty names in my last letter. Professor Figgs has been a wonderful teacher. I'm so happy that Professor Dumbledore decided to hire a woman to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yet through these weeks, none of us has seen her real face. She still comes in disguises in our classes. Hopefully some day I will see who she really is. I wonder what she is hiding?

I hope everything is going well at home. Do you have a picture of what the baby looks like? Has the doctor said when we can found out the gender? I'm getting so impatient. I wish I could help you dad with the midnight runs to the supermarket. Mom I hope your feet feel better. Remember to soak them in warm water. Try to stay out of trouble Dad. I heard from Mom that you almost broke your nose trying to win a fencing match. I miss you both tremendously. Love you, always will and never half way.

Love,

**Nene**

_Well there is one less thing off my to do list. Okay Nene where did you place your planner? How did I end up with some many books on this table?_

"Hermione, I've been searching every where for you." A deep clear voice asked. Glancing from my piles of books, I saw oak brown hair and wide peanut eyes.

"Hello Roger, I'm surprised. Doesn't everyone know I am always in the library." I joked lightly.

"Sometimes I never go to the obvious answer." He gave a playfully smile. "Besides I assumed you would be watching the Gryffindor team practice. Practically every girl in this school is out there."

"I have never followed the crowd or been a typical girl." I answered briskly. He grinned which made him look very fetching.

"I've noticed." I blushed at his comment. "Anyway our meeting is changing to tomorrow at 8pm instead of tonight." His hands leaned against the empty chair across from me.

"Oh, sounds good. I have a Potions assignment due tomorrow, which I should go over again." I started rummaging for the parchment.

"Do you need help? It's been awhile but I still remember most of my 5th potions class." He quickly winked.

"If you have time? I wouldn't want to keep you occupied here." I started fidgeting with my hands. _Why are you nervous Hermione? Pull yourself together. It's only Roger Davis_.

"I would be glad to help a lady with my services." Walking around the table, he sat down and we filled the next few hours with conversations about school, friends, and hobbies.

"I still can not picture you to be a painter." Roger said doubtingly as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Why not?" _Is it really that hard to believe?_

"Painting just seems so abstract. You just carry yourself to be a very logical person."

"Painting can also be about detail, which I think I am. Actually my dad is very detailed and he taught me how to paint." I smiled remembering my dad's goofiness. Arriving at the Great Hall, Roger opened the door and let me in first. Entering in, I was hit with the scent of roast chicken and mash potatoes. _Oh that smells wonderful_. "Thanks for the help Roger. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick smile.

"Anytime, I'll remember to look in the library first next time." He nodded and headed towards the head table. Reaching my usual spot, I noticed that all the Gryffindor girls were surrounding Harry and Ron. _Well, well what do we have here? _Clearing my throat, they looked up from their plates with eyes of relief. Most of the girls stopped talking to see who had finally got the two boys attention so well.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked desperately.

"Mione, we saved you a seat." Ron pointed across from them. But the young girls seem to move closer, enclosing the poor boys.

"Actually it seems pretty full. I'll go sit by Ginny. I am sure you two Strong Handsome boys can handle dinner all by yourself." Sensing my departure, the young ladies quickly reentered the topics to gain my best friend's attentions. At the end of the table, I found Ginny sitting with Charlie. Even though he was a teacher, he still found time to spend with the family. I envied their family because they always were connected in some way without even saying it out loud. But soon I would be having my own sibling to watch and care for.

"Hermione, I can't believe you just left them to fend for themselves." Charlie pointed at my helpless friends. "I understand what they are going through and ladies it is not pleasant." He stated swinging his mug around.

"Oh hush Charlie. They are loving it and you know it because you loved it too." Ginny remarked while handling me the mash potatoes. _She always knew what I was thinking. _I smiled at her comment.

"I was just presuming that the big Quidditch players would want some time alone with their adoring fans." I innocently replied and batted my eyes.

"I'll never win with two witty girls." We grinned evilly and we enjoyed the rest of our meal in silliness at their situation.

After dinner Neville had asked me to switch places patrolling tonight. He said he had not finished his Potions assignment and was still missing several inches. I scolded him for a few minutes then finally agreed a upon seeing his embarrassed face.

When I first arrived at Hogwarts, I thought I was in a fairy tale turn reality in the castle. The large stone walls and mysterious corridors screamed adventure. It had a romantic aura, which no author could ever describe to me. Even though I am older, walking in these halls still make my imagination run. I feel like I could be a heroine waiting for her lost lover. Or a lonely victim soon to be attacked by a great monster. What's funny is that it could probably happen in Hogwarts. The unimaginable or impossible always seem to become real.

Turning the corner, I saw four figures lurking around the hall. _Well time to be the Perfect_. "It is 10 minutes to curfew. I suggest you return to your Common Room before you start losing house points." I imitated my best Percy tone. Startling the four, they stopped at my voice.

"What Granger? Are you not going to sprout facts of why we should go back? Or do you only tell idiots like Neville what to do?" Malfoy sneered with the others three laughing along. To his left stood the Goon twins, Goyle and Crabbe, eating still. His right stood a young boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked be to a 1st or 2nd year. _What was his name again?_

"Yeah Granger, sod off and bore someone else." He tired copying Malfoy's smirk. _Great he has a protégés now. _His comment seemed to please the older housemates because it made them laugh harder.

"Look Malfoy, I really don't care what you are doing or where you are going. As a perfect, you know they are not allowed in the halls after curfew. Just do your job or I will." I narrowed my eyes and walked away. After two steps, I was pushed down to the cold hard floor.

Bang…_oh great Merlin my wrist._

With pure venom, I shot my glare towards Malfoy to see him standing behind the young boy. _Peter Kingston! Why do all followers have to be named Peter? _"Why Malfoy I didn't know you had younger boys do your dirty work?" I started rising from the floor still gripping my hurt wrist. "Afraid doing it yourself would result in failure? I understand though, your achievements are nothing near mine." I challenged coldly. 

"Watch what you say Granger. Your two dim wit friends are not here to save you." He plainly responded pushing Peter behind him. _Great moves Granger. Now you have a boy strong and faster standing_ _3 feet away from you. Think, think, think, before you become the next Slytherin conquest._ "Or do you think you can handle me?" He arrogantly raised one eyebrow. _What the hell does that mean? _In an instant I was pushed against the wall very hard.

"Get your hands off her Malfoy!" I heard someone yell. "If you want to fight, I'm standing here waiting." I slowly looked up to see Harry and Ron with their wands out. _I have never been so happy to see them. _"Ron go help Hermione." Ron nodded and walked over to my limp body. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Are you all right Mione?" He asked stiffly. I leaned against him and lazily nodded.

"What Potter? She ran into the wall herself. I think those books are starting to mess with her head. Or maybe the mudblood finally realized she should rid her self to save us from seeing her inferior existence." He said without a single wink.

Bang…Smack…Thump…Ah…!

I stared in wonder of what just happened. Harry had hit Malfoy in the stomach off guard. Then slap Goyle across the face, when Goyle had tried pushing Harry. After that he did a swipe kick to drop Crabbe on the floor. Lastly Peter was scared off by a very deadly glare from Harry. Still awestruck by the moment, I didn't hear him call my name until he tapped my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you all right? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Harry asked concerned.

"My wrist hurts but I'm sure it's no big deal." I tried to shrug off the pain.

"Come on, we are taking you to see Madam Pomfrey." He grabbed my other wrist and carted me away.

Once we were in the hospital wing, I explained what had happened before they had found me with Malfoy. Ron was upset because he didn't get to fight Malfoy himself and Harry was very quiet. After 15 minutes, Madam Pomfrey said I could leave and just to be careful with it for the next week or so. Leaving the infirmary, we heard Ron suddenly groan in pain. I turned to see him holding his left side.

"Ron are you hurt? What's wrong?" I rushed to his side. _Why is he hurt? He hasn't done anything to cause him in pain?_

"Hermione, he'll be fine. I'm sure he just ate something bad." Harry gentle pulled me away. "I am taking him back to Madam Pomfrey's office. Wait here for me." Then he took Ron to into the infirmary, leaving my thoughts to wonder back to Malfoy. _Why is he so spiteful towards us or even me? I still don't understand why? Are we forever stocked by hate? Do I have to live in fear knowing you will never_ leave _me alone?_ "Nene, lets go." Harry spoke smoothly sensing my thoughts elsewhere. _So this is how Harry feels. Living in fear most be very tiring because I feel like I'm walking in a fog. _"Are you cold?" _Cold no_ _I'm not cold. I just felt so alone and scared. What where they going to do, if Harry and Ron were not there? Would they really hurt me? No they are still kids. But the way they look at me, which was not childish. _"Why are you shivering?"

"I'm fine Harry. I guess I'm just thinking about what happened." I muttered more to myself then to him. "Harry I don't need your cloak." I tried returning his robe.

"Hermione for once just do something without responding." He sternly replied and briskly walked back to Gryffindor tower. Since he was 5 inches taller, his pace exceed mine. A few steps behind, I found him standing in front of the portrait waiting for me. As we entered, we were collided with starry-eyed girls. Surrounding Harry, they frivolously chatted about Quidditch and his accomplishments. I was jostled aside without a glance from them. "Would you all just give me a moment of peace!" He roared though the crowd. The room became very quiet by his outburst. "I'm going upstairs to my room and I do not want any disruptions." He glanced towards his roommates. "Hermione I want to talk to you alone. Come upstairs in a few minutes." Harry ascended the stairs and silence still stayed. After hearing the door slam, voices began like a tidal wave. Of course I was the center of attention and their eyes followed me everywhere. Feeling incredible tired; I sat in front of the fireplace pulling Harry's cloak tighter around me. 

Cautiously Ginny came over and sat besides me. "What happened? Did Harry and you fight?" _No that's the problem; he was saving me not fighting me._

"I had a row with Malfoy and his goons. Harry and Ron found me right when it was getting serious. I just sprained my wrist but I didn't think it was a big deal. Harry's been pretty sullen since we left the infirmary." I gazed into the animated flames. _Why is he so angry? I don't want to feel scared right now. Just safe, like how I feel with his cloak around me. It makes me feel warm and shielding from the cold._

"Where is Ron?" She asked looking around.

"He wasn't feeling well. Harry said it was probably something he ate. But it was his left side, and we have been eating the same thing." I started replaying the scene over again.

"Oh yes, he has been having stomach and side ache problems. You know Ron and his eating habits." She smiled earnestly. I gave a clumsy smile back. "As for Harry, I'm sure he's just mad about what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" _Shouldn't I be the one mad?_

"Mione, Harry's always been overprotective of his friends and you're his best friend. Of course he would be mad. He feels that he needs to protect you." _What!_

"Ginny I can take care of myself. I'm highly capable of handling my own problems." I lowered my voice.

"But Hermone, he cares a lot about you. If you haven't noticed your one of the only people he talks to freely. I mean come on, who can actually say they are friends or even best friends with Harry Potter. He only lets you see a side of him, that some of us dream about." I nodded passively. "You know that Ron and you have always been his soft spot. He never wants to see you two hurt." _But that still doesn't mean that I'm his responsibly. _"Go talk to him like you always do." _Granger muster up your Gryffindor bravery and face your best friend._

"Thanks Gin." _It should not be this hard sometimes._

Knock…Knock… _Here goes nothing._

"Harry I just…" Before I could finish, he throw his arms around me, muffling my sentence. We stood for several minutes, while Harry embraces intensely held me. Letting go he closed the door and I sat on his bed. He swiftly crossed the room, and kneeled in front of me. Grabbing my right hand, he careful examined for a trance of injury. _When did his hands become so strong and tender?_

"I wanted to hurt him so bad Hermione. When I saw him push you into the wall, I thought I was going to attack him right there. And then those annoying smiles on their faces made me want to hit them."

"Harry you did a pretty good job of beating them. They didn't even have a chance against you." I proudly answered with a hint of amusement.

"I'm serious Hermione. Seeing you hurt made me cry inside." He gently put my hand over his heart. "Promise me something?" He slowly rubbed my wrist in delicate circles. _That feels so good._

"What is it?" I spoke softly.

"If Ron or I are not around when Malfoy is there, please walk away." I snapped back to reality. _Pardon me!_

"Harry Potter, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I stood with my hands on my hips. He followed my gesture.

"Hermione your wrist was sprained. You were pushed against a wall and they looked like they were just starting."

"I was caught off guard!" I called out.

"He's quicker and stronger then you. You may know a lot of charms or spells, but physically he or anyone else could crush you." He answered solemnly.

"Well even if they could, it is not your or Ron's job to protect me." I replied glancing away from his vivid eyes.

"It became my responsibility, the day I made you cry." He wiped my unconscience tear. "Or when you screamed for help from the mountain troll." He caressed my cheek. "Or the time Malfoy called you mudblood for the first time." His finger raised my chin. "Or when I realized, I couldn't stand the thought of you in pain, because it hurts ten times worst knowing it was you." His green eyes were dancing with emotion, and I felt drowning in his passion. I felt him lean in closing the gap between us. I could hear his breathing mixed with my own. "Nene please promise?" His muscular arms brushed beside me.

"I can not promise I would not fight. But I will promise when to walk away." I stuttered out nervously. _I should pull away. This is crossing the danger zone. I should be pulling away. Then why is my body not moving?_

"I guess I can live with that…for now." He replied sensually. _Oh dear, he just touched my cheek. This is your best friend. Get a hold of yourself._

"Harry?" I licked my lips. _Please Harry take control here._

"Nene, just act, don't think." He voice became very husky. Then he slowly moved, so his lips were over mine. _Screw it, just lean in Harry._ I could almost fell his wet lips as his grip began to tighten around me. _Well there goes simplest. 3…2…_

Knock Knock

"Hey are you two okay in there?" Ron hollered form the outside. Reality returned and I pulled away from Harry. He paused for a second before opening the door to Ron. I felt so much tension it was hard to breathe.

"We are fine Ron." Harry stressed the word fine. Ron didn't notice and continued on with his questions.

"How about we play a game of exploding snap? It's been awhile since we have had mindless fun." He walked towards me and placed his arms around my shoulder. "Oh Harry, Dean said you had his Charms book that he needs. Funny thing is no one wanted to come and get it. I'll bring Mione down first while you grab it." Without waiting for an answer, he brought me out of Harry's view. _Was Ron really this clueless? Hasn't he become observant to anything? What am I going to say or do now? I almost kissed Harry. _

"Just give it time Mione." Ron commented knowingly while setting up the cards.

"What do you mean?" _I sure have been asking a lot of questions lately._

"He's been alone all these years with no real family or friends. It still takes time to adjust to these feelings he has for other people." _Maybe Ron knew more then I thought._ "There is no rush." He smiled showing his dimples. "We will always be together. And I know the three of us would protect this till the end of time." He winked with a smirk. 


	8. Quidditch

Disclaimer: No these characters are not mine.

Well I'm glad to hear that everyone liked the last chapter. Are you all mad that they didn't kiss? I was too but don't worry I'll make it up to all of you in the future. So instead of writing a really long philosophy paper, I wrote a chapter. My parents would be proud of my laziness. Anyway thank you for the reviews and my huge thank you to Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven. Oh I also suck at describing Quidditch. No matter what kind of sport, it goes over my head. I tried my best, but I don't think it I did it any justice. Well anyway on to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 7

****

Quidditch 

The reason why I liked the library so much was the peace and quiet it came with. Everyone that went in here had the single purpose to work. It was also my haven from every thing outside these walls. I could retreat into my books with out the worries of the real world. It had been 3 days since the whole Malfoy incident and I had not talk to Harry since. Actually I was avoiding both Harry and Ron. Sometimes it's just hard for a girl to act normal after a situation. It didn't help that Harry seem to forget the whole incident. Granted nothing officially happened but we were close. What if we did actual kiss? Would I be hiding under a rock instead of the library?

"Hermione, it is a Friday. Why don't you wait until tomorrow to finish this?" Ginny appeared behind me, blocking me from turning the page. _Like I was actually reading._

"Ginny tomorrow is the Quidditch game and I have to patrol afterwards. I will not have time to finish any of this tomorrow." _Besides I don't want to think or see Harry_.

"You have time later tonight or tomorrow morning. Gryffindor is about to start practice and I want to go watch." She started packing my things into my bag.

"Then go yourself, I'm sure you will not be alone." I stopped her from packing.

"Mione, your best friends are playing together tomorrow. Don't you want to see them?" _You don't know how bad I do. _"Besides I know for a fact that you are not getting any work done." She smiled causally.

"Of course, I'm working. Why would you think not?" I answered in a rush.

"Mione the book was upside down." _There goes my excuse. _"Let's go, I brought us blankets to sit on." Once we neared the Quidditch field, I could hear the whispers and murmurs. Looking around the stadium, I saw it filled with girls preparing for the practice. Roger was right when he said, practical all the female population was here.

"Ginny, Mione you came!" Ron shouted to us from across the field. He was wearing the Gryffindor quidditch robes, which made him seem even taller. He looked so happy wearing it. Behind him the rest of the team was emerging from the changing room. I saw Harry discreetly stride over towards us. "Charlie is up in the stands if you want to join him?" Ron pointed up towards the man being surrounded by his own group of fans. We chuckled at his helpless expression.

"We brought blankets to lay on to watch. Hi Harry you wouldn't mind if we laid on the ground would you?" Ginny smiled sweetly. _I wonder if she still has a crush on him? _

"Sure if you don't mind, but if a blugger hits you it's not my fault." Harry responded light heartily. 

"Great, Hermione I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to the twins." She then dashed off towards her older brothers. _At least Ron is still here._

"So how did Ginny actually persuade you to come. We haven't been able to see you for days. Are you still carrying homework in your bag?" Ron spurted at me. Harry stood silently next to him.

"I have been busy with work, but I still have time tonight and tomorrow morning to finish it. I thought you might want my moral support. But it looks to me you guys have that area covered." I raised my head to the surrounding stands.

"They don't mean anything," Harry finally spoke. Then the tension returned and I started fidgeting with my hands. _Stop being nervous, this is your best friend._

"I'm going to say hi Charlie. Wave me down when we are going to start Harry." Ron positioned his broom, "Chat with you later Mione." Then he flew off, leaving me alone with Harry. Silences over shadow us, and my eyes gazed every where but his face. He looked extremely athletic wearing his Quidditch robes. The gold and red contrasted his green eyes that seem to shine in the afternoon ray. His disheveled hair was growing longer brushing against his ears.

"So…I," We both started to say. We paused then laughed meagerly. _This is awkward._ Finally looking into his eyes, I noticed how worn out they were.

"You look tired." I asked in a worry tone.

"Late night talking with Moony and Padfoot." He answered quietly.

"About what?"

"Reports, rumors, and mainly about Voldemort," his reply sounded uncaring. "How is your wrist?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Better, it still has an annoying sting but moving it isn't a problem." I saw the team start to form behind him. "Shouldn't you be starting? I don't want to keep them waiting." I could see Ginny raise her thumbs up behind Harry.

"I will I just wanted to talk to you. Over there is the best place to sit and watch. I'll join you and Ginny later." He paused and I assumed he would say more but then he only gave a small smile.

"Come on Hermione, they are about to start." Ginny dragged me over and placed the large blankets down. Though I don't like talking about Quidditch or anything related to flying, watching was something different. I found it amazing how these people could move around so gracefully without worry. Throughout the practice, I could hear oh's and ah's from the awestruck girls. Ginny would be excited about every play or move, which made her jump up and down. I laid there watching with the warm sun shining on me. I dreamed of flying up there with the cool breeze in my face. The freedom to flip around and see every thing below me. Then I had this funny dream that I was being carried. I could hear people's voices yet it filtered away as I laid my head comfortable against someone's chest. It wasn't muscular but had the potential to be someday soon. He smelt like grass and wood. Exactly like Harry would smell. His arms were strong and I felt safe being carried. The voice's seem vague but distinctly heard.

"I can't believe she fell asleep. I told her not to bring her books."

"Ron she wasn't even reading."

"Well how about these last weeks. She's been in the library none stop."

"Have the two of you had time for her. She has been pretty worried about you two. She feels that you're keeping something."

"Ginny can you open the door?"

"Sure Harry."

"Ron, may be you should leave. This is the girl's dormitory."

"Fine Harry be the lucky fellow to enter unmarked land. I'll meet you downstairs."

"I think this is her bed Harry."

"It is."

"How do you know so certain?"

"Her music box is right there."

"Oh."

"Don't say anything you don't know about."

"Don't do anything your not sure about."

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you. I guess everything is starting to take a toll on me."

"Harry talk to her. She will understand. I bet she could help too."

"That's what I don't want to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even understand myself."

"Nene are you awake?" I felt a slight brush of my hair. "It's nearly dinnertime. Everyone is already in the Great Hall." Harry sat next to me. _Why am I here?_

"Harry I thought I was watching you practice?" I rubbed my unfocused eyes.

"You fell asleep. I carried you back here." He turned his face at me.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me?" I sat up leaning against the bed.

"Because I'm sure you haven't slept so heavy in a long time." He smiled. _I miss those smiles. _"Besides you look so adorable drooling." He pinched my cheeks.

"Do that again Potter and I'll make sure you drool forever." I gave an evil glare.

"Great to know. Now get up so we can eat." He started walking towards the door.

"Harry I'll be down in 10 minutes." _I look horrible_.

"Why just follow me," he leaned against the doorframe.

"I look like a mess." I pointed at myself.

"You look fine. Come on I'm starving." Without a chance I was pulled to the Great Hall. _May be the tension is gone._

Later that night, I was working on my homework while Ron and Harry played wizard chess. At times I would hear protests from Harry and smug replies from Ron. I always liked listening to them bicker. They could poke and make fun of anything with each other. _I miss sitting here like this._

"Checkmate," Ron grinned arrogantly.

"Someday Ron I'll beat you." Harry stood and stretched his arms.

"Of course mate, you'll beat me." Ron winked towards me. "Loser cleans up." He flopped next me. "So are you ready to cheer for us tomorrow? We want your full attention. That means no books."

"Ron you know I'm ready to watch you two. As for the books, I probably won't bring them." I set my quill down. 

"Good to hear," he gave me a huge grin. "Fred, George where are you going?" Ron shouted at the twins.

"Snacks," they answered back.

"Coming with you." He ran towards the door. "Be back later," then he left with the older boys. I returned to my books as Harry sat next to me on the couch. We didn't say anything but enjoyed the silence of our own thoughts. The fire was crackling and the empty Common Room seemed hollow. Only the noise of my quill and our breathing was heard. _At least it doesn't seem uncomfortable. This is Harry after all_.

"Nene," I felt his eyes on me. "Can we talk?" _The three deadly words._

"What is it Harry? Is it important because I have a lot to do still." I moved slightly away from him. "Besides it is late and you need your sleep." I rambled out.

"We need to talk." He placed his hands over my book. "And you haven't turned the page in 3 minutes. Your not even doing work." He stated solemnly. _Busted! _

"What do you want to discuss?" I picked my bag and started packing my books.

"I…we," he stopped, sighed then pulled something out his pocket. "I got this from Snuffles. It looks like a code but we didn't understand how to break it. Do you think you could take a look at it?" He handed me a piece of parchment. _This is what he wanted to discuss. Shut up Hermione, it has to do with his well being._

"Of course, where did you get this?" I noticed that the writings were symbols and scribbles. _This is interesting._

"Interception of a Death Eater. Do you have any idea what it may be?" Suddenly I felt him right beside me. 

"No, it looks to be Arabic but Chinese too." _Don't think about how good he smells. _

"Thank you, I know this adds extra stress to you." He placed his arm around my other side.

"Harry, you don't need to thank me for this." _Why am I anxious? Stop it Hermione._

"I know but I have nothing else to show how grateful I am." I felt his fingers rest on my waist.

"You don't need to show anything. We are friends." _Then why couldn't you sleep the past few nights with out seeing his green eyes?_

"Yes we are friends." He pulled away and started walking towards his room. "Nene?"

"Yes Harry." _Why am I disappointed in his leaving?_

"Do you think you can tuck me in?" For the first time, since I have known Harry, I wondered if he actually has live a life before us.

"I'll sing for you too." I raised and reached out my hand. He smiled and a twinkled shined in his eyes. Harry took my hand and we walked up the stairs together. Thoughts ran through my mind, as we reached his room. No matter how great he will be or famous or rich, Harry will always be Harry a boy who wanted to live. As I pulled the blanket up and hummed a tune, I made a silent promise to myself. I would give this boy anything I could. I would fight or die by his side. I would be with him no matter what.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" I heard the chant surround me on the stands. I sat between Ginny and Neville watching the Gryffindor and Slytherin team shake hands.

"Let us begin!" Madam Hooch shouted through the air. Then they started and bodies zoomed on top of brooms. Commotion broke out between the audience, as cheers and cries were yelled. I followed all the players as they flew aggressively in the game. I personal liked watching them practice more. It seems so rough when they played. Ron was an excellent Keeper and kept the Slytherin team from scoring points. Being overly joyed, Ginny kept bouncing up and down. _She really cares about him. It shows in her eyes. _

"The snitch has been spotted!" Lee screamed gaining everyone's attention. I quickly spotted Harry chasing after it with an amazing focus. His eyes narrowed and had a determined glint in his eyes. Then I saw Malfoy, coming from the other direction. He had a malice look in his eyes, which glared straight at Harry.

"Both seekers are heading for the snitch." All eyes fell on them as they flew head on towards each other. They were going to crash. Then I noticed the leer they were sharing, which scream hate. _They better not be doing what I am thinking._

"I think they are going to crash! Bloody hell look out!" Silence spread as we all watched in slow motion of the two heated boys.

"Harry pull up," I screamed through the air. Some how that pulled him out of his trance and he focused on the snitch instead of Malfoy's face. Then Harry quickly turned over making him upside down from Malfoy. With a dumbfounded expression, Harry grabbed the snitch while Malfoy was speeding forward. Cheers were heard all around, and applause soon followed afterwards.

"Hermione, lets go down. We won!" Ginny dragged me along. "Ron, Harry! We won!" She hugged them enthusiastically. They had hugs smiles spread across their faces.

"Great job Ron," I hugged him.

"Thanks, Mione." He kissed my head. Turning I saw Harry patiently standing waiting for his congratulations. 

I pulled him into a tight embrace and said, "Don't you ever do anything that stupid again."

"I know, I just wanted to scare him." He rubbed my back. 

Crossing my arms around his neck, I whispered, "But you scared me as well." And I sniffled on to his shoulder.

"Shh…Mione everything is okay. Don't cry. You should be happy. We can celebrate all night." He moved back showing his charming smile.

"I have to patrol tonight, so I will not be there." I replied with annoyance in my tone. 

"I'll join you then," he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't be silly. You just won. Go celebrate with all your adoring fans." I playfully hit his chest.

"It wouldn't mean anything if my greatest fan wasn't there with me." He started back into my eyes. _Oh it's that look again!_

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Herds of people soon swept him away from underneath. Bewildered he turned his head and winked towards me. I slowly strolled back thinking about these past weeks. _It sure had been exciting. Mother was right. Things always change and sometimes it's more noticeable then others. _

"Hermione," I heard a voice call for me. Behind me stood Roger wearing dark jeans and a sky blue sweater. It looked wonderful with his brown hair.

"Hello Roger, how are you?" I smiled.

"I'm great. Actually I came to see if you wanted to take a break tonight." He followed me as I continued walking towards the Tower.

"No, it is my responsibility. I should do it." I said reaching Fat Lady.

"Are you sure? I know you Gryffindors like to party after a victory game." He leaned against the wall.

"Usually, but..." before I could finish Harry appeared out of the portrait. "Harry why are you outside? I told you to go celebrate." I raised my eyebrows. 

"Well then I said I didn't want to because you weren't." he crossed his arms. 

"Problem solved Harry. I told Hermione she could have a break tonight. I'll cover for her." Roger patted Harry's back.

"Thank you Roger for the offer but I have a duty to," Roger throw his hand over my mouth.

"Just go have fun. You know you want to celebrate. Besides I need to ask you something?" He removed his hand so I could answer.

"What is it?"

"Let me buy you a drink on Halloween?" _Did he just ask me out in front of Harry?_ I looked to Harry who had a blank stare in his eyes. I tried to ask for mental advice but nothing registered. I glanced back to Roger who was waiting for my answer. _He's not a bad guy. But he's not Harry. Where did that_ _come from? Think logically. Is there anything wrong? No not really. Then say yes Hermione, before he thinks your brain dead._

"Sure," I smiled weakly. _Harry react a boy just asked me out!_

"Great, good job today Harry." He smack Harry's shoulder then gave me a wink. "Have fun tonight." He called out walking into the empty halls. We stood for awhile not saying anything. _Great tension fun! Why didn't he stop me? May be that kiss was nothing? It didn't even happen Granger. Take control._

"Come on Harry, you just won. Let's go celebrate, because everyone is probably waiting." He nodded and followed me into the festive Common Room. _This is going to be a long night._


	9. Halloween

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

I hope you all like this chapter. Big thanks to Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven for checking my grammar. I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks, so I will not be posting anytime soon. But that will give me time to get over my writers block too. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 8

****

Halloween

Knock, Knock

"Come in, the door is unlock." I shouted folding my bed.

"Morning Nene." I saw Harry dressed in black slacks and a red sweater. Since it was Halloween, most of the people were wearing muggle clothing for the day. "Where are the girls?" He leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"They mentioned about Charlie and leather pants. I think they have a crush on him." I smiled remember their obvious affections.

"Good luck to him. They always found a way to get their message across." He grinned at his own comment. "You look great today." He gazed at my direction.

"Thanks, it's nothing though. I think this blouse makes me look childish." I tugged on my honey colored shirt trying to satisfy my self of my appearance.

"Your not childish," Harry appeared behind me. _Why does he always smell so good?_ "If you did, Roger wouldn't have asked you on a date." He stepped in front of me.

"Harry it's just a drink. I'm spending my day with my best friends." I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Which is why, I'm not pulling my hair out about Roger." He ran his hand through his hair. _I wonder if he knows he only does that when he's nervous._

I couldn't help but smile at his goofy smirk. "Harry don't worry. Let's go eat." Walking in to the Great Hall, I could smell pumpkin and cinnamon. The walls were covered with orange flowing streamers. People were chatting, which created random noises everywhere. Sitting beside Harry, he handed me French toast and laughed at a joke Ron had said.

As they were debating about Quidditch strategies, my mind wandered off. Since the Quidditch game, Harry had acted completely normal again. He was still affectionate but he didn't have that spark. Part of me was glad when things were normal and the tension was gone. Yet the other part wanted the intense and passionate Harry.

"Mione have you been listening to us at all?" Ron waved his fork in my face.

Focusing back to them, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I continued eating my breakfast.

"It's no big deal Hermione. What were you thinking about?" Harry poured me pumpkin juice. 

"Probably about a boy," Ron answered in a pester attitude.

"No," I said in a loud tone receiving several looks. "Well," I can't say Harry. "I was just wondering if you ever did the prank Moony sent you?" I stated trying to change the subject. They both started chuckling and I felt odd about their sudden behavior. Slowly they regained control and spoke.

"Just watch and see," Ron grinned wickedly. Harry remained silent but winked at me. _I wonder what it is? I hope it is nothing dangerous or out of hand. _

Abruptly 60's music filled the Great Hall, and commotion began. The teachers seem to start moving to the beat. Professor Flitwick being so small got on top of the table and started doing the twist. Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout did the mash potato while Professor Figgs danced around them. Other teachers moved as well creating stages of motion all around. At first the students were in shock but then laughter was flooded through the crowd. Then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape started the gogo, which created chaos of whistles and howlers. Soon Professor Dumbledore was standing and twirling his long white beard. After the best 5 minutes of dancing history, the music ended and movement stopped. Silence fell over us from the embarrassed and stern expressions of our teachers. Then the Headmaster stood, "Well I must say that was the best prank seen in a long time. Mr. Weasleys we certainly did not expect this, this year." He looked towards the dumbfounded twins.

"But it wasn't us," George confessed. Shock looks were seen on the surrounding students.

"Even we couldn't pull off a prank like that." Fred bowed his head down.

" I see. We have a new prankster this year, it certainly will not be boring." He grinned, "Happy Halloween." The twinkle in his eyes shined at Harry and Ron.

Later while we were walking in the streets of Hogsmeade, rumors of the pranksters were still said. Speculation or questions were heard, and Ron and Harry couldn't stop smirking. We spent the afternoon shopping at Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke shop. Excitement was seen on everyone's faces from the carefree day. Soon evening was approaching and Ginny had to leave. I decided to walk her to the carriages while Harry and Ron disappeared off somewhere.

"Hermione you have to tell me everything when you get back." Ginny pulled on my sleeve.

"Gin its nothing." I shook my head.

"Roger Davis asked you on a date. I mean he is one of the cutest guys in our school." She threw her arms in the air. _The Weasley's sure like to do that with their arms._

"My best friend is Harry Potter. Do you think it really matters to me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll never found out who you like?" She sighed in defeat.

"Who said I did?" _She better not know I have a crush on someone. Wait a second. Who said I did? Oh Hermione you are starting to go crazy._

"See you later Mione," she winked and left with Colin on to the carriage. Strolling along I thought to myself how beautiful evening was. The setting sun created orange glows in the sky and crisp leaves were blown around. I loved walking alone sometimes because of the tranquil feeling of my own thoughts. 

"Are you actually going to walk in or stand here all day?" Charlie asked next to me. _Where did he come from?_

"I guess I got lost in my own thoughts." I said quietly.

"Nervous?"

"No, why would you say that?" I asked in a confused manner.

"Because of your big date, I mean everyone knows. Even the teachers are interested in Roger asking you out." He winked showing his dimples.

"You mean the whole school knows he is buying me a drink." I received a slow nod. "It's only a drink. Do any one of you have lives? Why is everyone so curious about mine?" I started raising my voice an octave higher.

"Calm down Mione. You are a pretty girl. Of course people are going to notice you." He leaned comfortable against the window.

"You're just saying that because you know me." I kicked the pebbles on the ground.

"No I shouldn't be saying that since I am your teacher and best friend's brother. But I'm also a man and I know when I see an attractive girl." I blushed instantly and he grinned smugly. "So let's walk in and show them how attractive people enter in a room." He bent his arm towards me.

"You're a goof ball." I giggled at his silly expression.

"That's why women love us Weasley men." I looped my arm through his and walked in to kids filled area. All eyes darted towards us, and for the first time I didn't care. It helps that Charlie made girlish comments in my ear. He left me at an empty table and went to join the other professors. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Roger with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Hermione. You look wonderful. Have you been here long?" He sat beside me, leaning on the table.

"Thank you," I answered a little flustered. "I just got here." _Stop fidgeting with your hands._

"Good, so do you want butterbeer?"

"How did you know, I like butterbeer?"

"I have my ways of finding answers," he winked. "Especially when I think, it is important to know." _He sure is forward. _"So tell me more about yourself?" Then our conversation soon drifted off into topics of various kinds. After plenty of butterbeer and a cozy evening, we decided to head back to Hogwarts. I assumed Harry and Ron had already returned, so I let Roger walk me back to the Tower. As I reached Fat Lady, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. Ending our night, he leaned forward ready to kiss me. Instantly I held my hand up against his chest.

"Roger, I had a great time tonight. But I'm not sure if I am ready for this." With a slight pause, I gazed every where but his face. Finally he spoke, and I was afraid to look him at him directly.

"I understand. I heard you broke up with Victor Krum this summer. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed but Hermione?" He tried catching my focus.

"Yes Roger?" _Stop feeling bad, he can handle it._

"Could there be a chance for us? He reached for my hand. _Oh dear, is their Hermione? I don't know?_

"I honestly don't know Roger. I like being around you but I don't know if I could be with you." I gazed every where but at him.

"I can live with that. As long as the answer it not no. I will not give up. I like you Hermione and someday I hope you can say the same about me." He kissed my hand and walked off. _That certainly was not expected._

"Orchids," I said the password.

"He looked determined Hermione. I think you should have let the boy kiss you." Fat Lady stated in an orderly manner.

"Just let me in," _great lets add more stress to my life._

"Hermione," the Gryffindor girls shouted at my entrance. _I think god still hates me. _"Did you have fun? What happened? Did he walk you back? Did he kiss you? Lavendar!"

"What it is a very important question? And please everyone in this room is wondering the same thing." She waved around the room, confirming her statement.

"Girls, as a friend, I know she will not say anything. So I suggest we leave her alone, before she hexes us. But if I get any information, I will tell you lovely ladies right away." Ron charmingly smiled towards the crowd. _If I was not mad at his comment I would have thanked him for saving me._ Pulling me over to our usual spot, Harry had moved so I could next to him.

"Where is Ginny? She said she wanted to talk tonight." I asked scanning for the familiar red head.

"She went to talk to Charlie." Ron said slipping next to me. I stretched my feet horiztonally letting the fire warm my toes. "So spill, how was the date? Am I going to get to beat him to pieces?"

"Ron you will do no such thing. He was a perfect gentlemen and I had fun." I yawned while scolding him.

"Just making sure my Mione wasn't violated in any way." He said seriously.

"I am fine. Ron you really need to stop. I mean I am going to date people. I'm a growing girl, it happens." I calmly said, feeling like I had this conversation before with him.

"Mione, you're my best friend. Right Harry?" Ron received a nod. "You're more then a sister because it's not blood that makes me care about you."

"Oh," _well at least I know he doesn't have a crush on me_.

"So don't think I'm being jealous. Just over protective of my Mione." He kissed my head. I peeked at Harry, who was staring off into space. Then Ron whispered in my ear, " Now as for Harry, I think it's vice versa." He winked and had a knowing smirk. _What does that mean? _"I'm starving. I'll be back with food." He shuffled off, leaving me alone with Harry. The never-ending silence returned, and for the first time I didn't know what to say.

"So you really like him?" Harry asked emotionless.

" I like him but not romantically." _I mean I don't feel any sparks_.

"Really?" His voice and posture returned to normal.

"Honestly I don't know how I feel anymore about certain people."

"I know, I feel the same way." As we stared at each other, I saw raw emotion flicker in his eyes.

"I missed you and Ron. Throughout the whole thing, I thought you two might walk in." I causally laid my head on his shoulder.

"We wanted to give you space. Besides I'm sure Roger wouldn't have like us with you on your date" His arm wrapped my shoulder. "Are you using new shampoo?" He drew me in closer. _I thought no one notice._

"Yes I am." He nuzzled into my hair.

"I like it. It remains me of your house." _Me too_

"Thanks, anyway Harry don't ever think I wouldn't want to be with you or Ron. No matter what, no guy can replace us." I relaxed as he massaged my wrist.

"So did you enjoy your Halloween?" he murmured in to my ear.

"I am now." I slowly drifted off, settling in his embrace.

"Good because you deserve the best." He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek then I slide my head down to his chest. We seclude our selves from every one not noticing a thing. If we did, we would have heard Ron tell Colin to take a picture. Or that people filtered away leaving us alone in the room. Or even just to see the smile on Ron's face, which seem like he had just won a million galleons.


	10. Daydreams, Aspirin, and Angry Questions

Disclaimer: These characters are definitely not mine.

Hello everyone did you miss me? Well if you did then big hugs to you. If you didn't then to bad for me. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy reading it. Also I need to thank my two lovely readers Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven and Beachbaby560 for checking my story before it is shown to all of you lovely people. As you can tell I'm in a really good mood, so the next chapter will definitely have much H/H action. Stay tune and enjoy the story.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 9

****

Daydreams, Aspirin, and Angry Questions

"You know if you weren't my best friend, I would think you were a goddess placed here to tempt us." Harry appeared sitting on top of the library table.

"Harry don't say things you don't mean." I leaned over to reach my Ancient Runes homework.

"If I didn't mean it, why would I do this?" He pulled me up and kissed me right on the lips. _Oh this is good. Why was I nervous to do this? Shut up Nene and enjoy the moment_. Breaking apart we stared into each other's eyes and I saw passion burn from within.

"Mione, I don't understand this?" His mouth opened with Ron's voice. _What?_ Slowly his faced dissolved away. "Mione, Mione are you awake?" I felt Ron shake my shoulder.

"Ron what are you doing here?" _I thought I was with Harry._

"Mione we have been in the library for the past 2 hours. You fell asleep. I seriously think these books are driving you mad." He angled his head to the side with amusement.

"No they are not. I just got really tired." _Why did I dream about Harry? I don't believe I had a dream like that about Harry._

"Since you awake, I still don't understand this question?" Ron shoved the book towards me.

"You don't understand a lot Ron. But we'll still be your friends." Harry called out from behind me. I watched as he strutted over with no awareness of the girls following his every move. He had is Gryffindor uniform on but carried his black robe over his shoulder. His sleeves were rolled up revealing muscles flexing back and forth. As usual his hair was messy and glasses lope-sided. But I had the realization of why most of the female population was drooling over my best friend. "You know if you weren't my best friend, I would think you were a goddess placed here to tempt us." He sat on top of the table, towering over me. _This feels familiar._

"Don't say things you don't mean." I got up to reach for Ron's book when I realized where this was leading. _Breathe…1…2…3,it was only a dream._

"Of course I mean it. Aren't I right Ron? Doesn't she look amazing today." Harry grabbed the book for me as I still stood looking like a mouth wide flytrap.

"I absolutely agree Harry. If you hadn't shown up, I would have ran off with her myself." Ron dramatically answered while placing his quill down.

"And I thought, I was the only person with that idea."

"You know Harry, I think we might need to fight over for her." Ron patted Harry's shoulder, standing beside him.

"Now or later?" Harry replied instantly.

"How about later? You probably want some time with her before I beat you." Ron stuck his nose in the air. _He's getting cocky_.

"You mean before I beat you." Harry answered smugly. _So is he_.

"You two are hopeless." As I sat back watching with merriment. _Well at least you're not snogging your friend senseless. Stop thinking about his lips and how they are right in front of you._

"Mione who do you think will win?" Ron crossed over and placed his arm around the chair. _Great now I'm trap between big head 1 and 2._

"Think carefully before you answer." Harry raised his brow up and down. _Why couldn't he be_ _ugly? I could concentrate much easier if he was_. I looked to Ron for help but only received a devilish grin. _Well logically either way will result in male ego warfare and macho remarks. Think quick Granger._

"Neither since your both so wimpy." I was about to run away when fate decided I needed to stay. I tripped over myself and was preparing to fall when those familiar arms supported me. Ron burst out laughing while I flushed as red as a tomato. _I never said I was graceful._

"Hermione if you wanted to be in my arms, you can just ask." Harry supported me around my stomach, which caused tickling sensations all over me.

"But Harry, Mione never asks a question. It's not in her character too." Ron stated sarcastically.

"Ron Weasley, if I was not embarrassed I would curse you till next week."

"Or still in Harry's arms." He answered back. Sensing my nerves, Harry released me from his touch. _Oh should I be thanking Ron or hexing him for his timing?"_

"Keep one eye open tonight Weasley." I glared straight at him.

"Never mind Harry you can have her. She has too much spunk for my taste." Ron crossed his arms posing like he knew something important. I throw my fist in the air getting ready to bunch him when I heard the same annoying drawl. 

"Having another love spat with your boyfriends. Did they finally decide to dump you? But knowing Weasley, he couldn't afford another girlfriend." Malfoy arrogantly stood with his miniature lackey. Harry instantly held Ron back from beating the Slytherin. "Let him go Potter. If he wants to fight, I'm ready for it."

"Go ahead Potter, we can handle a fight." Peter taunted with a snotty smile spread across his face.

"Malfoy you couldn't handle me last time. Are you sure you can take it now?" Harry replied mockingly. _Why do boys always have to fight?_  
"There is going to be no fighting today. Malfoy I suggest you leave before you start losing points." I stood firmly facing him.

"Granger aren't you tired of the point deduction? I would be glad to lose it, just to hit Weasel's face."

"I'll hit you in the face." Ron then jumped towards Malfoy, with Peter dodging out of the way. Harry then grabbed Peter's robe so he couldn't run away. Ron and Malfoy started tossing and struggling on the ground.

"Stop it. Stop fighting." I shouted gaining onlookers around the library.

"I believe that will not stop them Hermione. When it comes to boys and their methods, we women have to result in more practical measures." Professor Figgs took out her wand at the boys. "Petriticus Totalus," their movements stopped from the fully body bind.

"Professor…It wasn't…I didn't…He did," they shouted at once.

"Silence," she placed the silencing charm, and nothing echoed from their open mouths. "I personally do not care who started it or who's fault it is. As 5th year students, you should be setting an example for the younger student body. 20 points each from Gryffindor, Draco 30 points because you are a Prefect. Peter do not look so smug, I'm taking 15 points from you also. If I hear any more complaints, I will hand out detentions. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" She received reluctant blinks. "Good, Prior Incanctato." Quickly they pull apart and stood up not showing their hurt pride.

"Come on Peter," Malfoy tugged the younger boy's collar.

"But Draco," he whined while being dragged away from us.

"Ron you lip is bleeding." I rush over to examine his injury.

"I'll bring Ron to the Hospital Wing, I was going to see Madam Pomfey any way. You two should be getting back. It is near curfew and you have class tomorrow. I'll make sure he is properly fit before returning."

"Thank you Professor," I smiled to her. She had short black hair today with violet eyes. Even though I never saw her real face, her sweet sparkling smile was always the same. It was the type of smile that radiated light, and which captivated any ones attention towards her.

"See you two later," Ron followed the Professor out the large library doors.

"We should be heading back. It is almost 9 and you still have to tutor Neville in Potions." Harry grinned turning his head away from the door.

"Let me pack my bag then we can go." _I wonder why he is smiling like that_. I raised my eyebrow in question at his grin. He only smiled wider.

We walked towards the Tower, and I was lost again in my own thoughts. I was to busy thinking to lecture Harry on how he shouldn't be fighting. Lately things had seem peculiar between us. He said more daring comments and appeared beside me most of the time. _I'm not complaining but I guess I'm confused of what is going on between us._

"Are you all right?" Harry stopped me from walking further.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I smiled reassuringly then stared in to his green eyes. He had that charming smile again. _I wonder if he makes other girl's legs shake like this as much as mine._

"You just seem deep in your own thoughts. Anything I may be of service for?" He bowed his upper body.

"Carry my bag, it's starting to give me a backache." I thrust the heavy bag in his direction.

"I was about to do that anyway." He answered knowingly, "Shall we mi lady?" He arched his arm next to mine.

I laughed, looping my arm through his, "Why thank you kind sir."

I have always been a morning person growing up. The best part of the day was lying in my warm bed and enveloped in to the silence. People are so afraid of it but never fully appreciate the time when everything seems flawless. Just picture yourself beneath a flowing blanket and squishy surface underneath. You can feel the early sun trying to touch you behind the linen curtains. Most importantly it's the only time of day were nothing has been spoiled. It's still innocent from schedules, rules, and responsibilities. Before I came to Hogwarts, my mom told me that life was like mornings. No matter what happens the day before or the day after, a new day must come. The sun must rise, the moon must set, and you must continue.

"Good morning everyone," I cheerfully said to the sleepy eyed table. I heard groans and mumbles of their usual morning greetings. "Did everyone just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" 

"We have double potions today Mione. How are you still so chipper?" Ron asked with a mouth filled reply.

"Then we have Divination, which means more death omens for me." Harry sighed with annoyance.

"Well it's your own fault. I told you to take Arithmancy with me." I smiled with a cheery singsong voice.

"Only you Mione would like Wednesday s," Ron stacked more pancakes onto his plate. 

"Hermione do you think you have time to help me with Transfiguration tonight?" Neville asked politely while listening to Harry and Ron discuss Quidditch.

"Yes I think I do. Just find me later on tonight." Then I heard the familiar sounds of flapping and I saw Nice fly towards me. "Hello Nice, here is some toast." She hooted then nibbled on the tiny breadcrumbs.

**Dear Sunshine,**

I am glad to hear that you're enjoying Prefect duties. I was worried when you said it was difficult to have time with so much responsibilities. Like I always say, responsibilities are only difficult if you allow them to be. Everything at home is fine. We decided to place the Rocking chair in the nursery. Mom likes the idea of rocking the baby to sleep. The office is well and yes I fixed Mrs.Kelly's dentures. She has her difficulties but she is still my patient. Mom seems to be larger by the minute but don't tell her I said that. Andrew sends his regards. He asked me if you were dating anyone. Of course I told him no, but with my baby girl things always seem to change when I think I know the answer.

Anyway I have great news for you. Winston is going to spend Christmas in London. I asked him to stay with us, since he has no family here. I know you are as excited as I am. Your mom thinks we should have another Christmas party. Actually I think it was the Jones sisters who wanted another Christmas party. Well that is all the news I have for you. Remember to write back soon, and don't let that Malfoy kid get to you. Love you always will and never half way.

Dad

"Is that from you Dad?" Harry asked after finishing his own letter.

"Yes it is, everything at home is going well." I gave a small smile.

"Then why aren't happy?"

"I was hoping for news about the baby." I glanced back at the letter to notice at the very bottom was a postscript.

**PS You thought I forgot to mention him. You read right, he is going to be a boy. Start thinking of names.**

"It's a boy. I'm going to have a younger brother." I shouted loudly. Being overly excited I hugged Neville, who started blushing instantly. I received congratulations and smiles from my classmates. I was too happy to care if I looked like a beaming idiot. The grin on my face could not be washed away today.

"Come on Mione, we better go to Potions so your great day isn't to spoiled." Ron huffed then rushed towards the Dungeon.

"Don't mind him Nene. He is just upset because the Twins pulled another prank on him. You're going to be a fantastic older sister." Harry said with confidence at my abilities.

"I have plenty of practice from you two." I playfully hit his shoulder. We continued talking in to the room, to find that Professor Snape had not arrived yet. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were seated chatting with their neighbors. Ron left us sits in the back and argued with Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. _I really need to teach him another sport_. 

"Hermione are you coming to our practice today? Ron and I came up with these new strategies we wanted to show you." Harry leaned away from the other boys heated discussion. 

"No sorry Harry. Terry and Padma wanted to go over notes for Arithmancy." He sagged his shoulders and sighed with dissappointment."You want to tell me all the details after dinner." I tried lifting his spirits.

"Ron and I promised Charlie we would help him clean dirty cages." He answered with the same discouraged tone.

"So I guess we don't have much time to see each other today." I cast my eyes away feeling downhearted. Then I felt Harry place his hand on top of mine and squeezed it mildly.

"How about I try to finish earlier and bring you back snacks? I'm sure you will be hungry after another tutor session with Neville." His finger brushed my knuckles. 

"I would like that very much." 

"Silence, open you books to page 187. Today we are working on a simple hair growth potion. First we start," Professor Snape's lecture then carried on in its usually manner. I spent the rest of my class helping Neville who succeed in not blowing up any cauldrons. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were fairly easy since I already read ahead in the book. Our study group of three evolved into a number of 20 in the library. Cho Chang was also in the library when many of us had different opinions on the theorem Professor Vector had taught us. She was able to explain most of our questions and comments. Dinner was lonely because Harry and Ron were gone by the time I left the library. I ended up sitting with Lavendar and Parvati who would not stop questioning about Roger. I finally got them to stop by mentioning Charlie's name. Though it was endless giggles, at least it wasn't directed towards me. I think if the Jones sisters had children they would be my two roommates. Now there is a scary thought, the Jones sisters having kids.

"Hermione are you listening?" Neville waved a quill in my face.

Shaking my head, "I'm sorry Neville. What was your question?" Before he could ask a bouncy red head flopped next to the boy.

"Hello Neville, Mione," Ginny said sweetly. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She smiled at me then Neville.

"I was just asking Hermione about Transfiguration. Do you need something?" _They have been pretty close lately. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Ginny._

"Remember when you were upset about your headaches always in the way when you wanted to remember things. Well I have been working on this potion, which I think will help." She showed a flask towards us.

"Here just take a whiff of it and you'll feel better." Ginny opened the flask and misty fumes escaped reaching both our noses. At first it was very relaxing but then I started feeling dizzy. Being disorientated I started falling backwards. 

"Fred, George come here quick." Ginny screamed across the room. They caught me in time before hitting the floor. Carefully they laid me on the warm maroon carpet. My head felt heavy and I could not focus. Everything around me was yellow with black looming figures. The smell still covered my senses and blocked my thinking.

"Ginny, cover the bottle," I whispered hoarsely. She quickly obeyed without hesitation. "What did you place in the potion?" I slowly blinked hoping to regard sight.

"Just your usual headache cure but I added a muggle indigent. I have been studying muggle medicine and it appeared harmless." She bent closer holding my cold hands.

"What was it?" 

"Aspirin," she replied. "It is so common." I took a deep breath in.

"Ginny some people are allergic to aspirin. I happen to be one." I rose with the help of the Twins.

"Oh dear Merlin, I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know. Are you all right? We should take you to see Madam Pomfey." She rambled out with concern wrinkling her nose up.

"I'm fine. No need to worry your head off. I'm just a little dizzy. I think a good night rest will do." I stood trying to regain control over my body.

"We'll walk you up Mione." Fred smiled at me.

"Gives us a chance to walk in to a girl's room." George replied humorously trying to loosen the serious atmosphere.

"I thought Fred had plenty of experiences with Angelina." I stated thoughtlessly. I received an up roar of laughs. "But I honestly," before I could continue all members of Gryffindor pushed me up the stairs. Soon I reached my room and I dropped on to the soft bed. Tiredness had taken over and I was not complaining. I felt my body sink heavier into the bed.

I woke from my slumber, glancing to see the numbers 5:30. Tossing and turning from my unwillingness to sleep, I dragged myself out of my bed. Quickly moving around so my bare feet would not have to touch the cold floor. I found my uniform and grabbed my Charms book to read. Silently I tiptoed out the room, trying not to disturb my roommates.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed resting." Harry surprised me while I was comfortably reading on the large couch. I dropped my book and looked up to see Harry towering over me.

"Harry please don't scare me like that." I took the fallen book from his hands.

"Sorry," he sat besides me in his running outfit. He was wearing the black sweat pants my father had given him and an old worn out shirt from Dudley. Since it was fairly dark still the fire glowed framing those sparkling green eyes. He still had the fresh pine smell and I relaxed in his presence.

I smiled seeing those eyes looked so troubled. "I'm feeling better Harry. Don't look so worried."

"How can I not be concerned? I return last night to find out you had an allergic reaction, which you have never told me about. Then you refused to go to the Hospital Wing, and I went to your room to see that you were very pale." He placed his hand over mine. "Your cold."

"Harry I'm fine. Really it's not a big deal. I only had a whiff of the potion. It is nothing serious."

"But you are still sick, and I don't know how to help you." He touched my cheek with his smooth hand. 

"You're doing a great job now." I moved closer next to him. Automatically he wrapped his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Accio blanket," he called bringing a fuzzy red blanket. Placing the soft material around me I snuggled in to his body.

"This is nice." My eyes slowly drape down. _Comfortable and soft._

"Yes it is," he replied strongly.

"I wish we could do this more often." _I feel drowsy_. 

"I would do this forever, if you wanted me too." _He is so sweet when he says adorable comments like that._

"I might take your offer," I yawned. "Hold me tighter Harry, I'm still a little cold."

"Anything you want Nene."

I woke feeling rather warm and heard random noises. Opening my eyes, I saw I was spread across the couch in the Common Room. It appeared to be dark out again which seem old. _I thought I just woke_ _up?_ "Denis what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"7:30," he turned away from his homework. "Did I wake you? Harry told everyone not to disturb you."

"No, you didn't. Where is Harry?" _He's getting a nice lecture about me missing class_.

"He went to get your notes and assignment from class." _Okay maybe I will not lecture but discuss_.

"Is Ron around then?" Finally noticing the absents of many of my friends.

"Harry told him to bring you dinner." _He is too nice to me._

"Mione you're finally up. Are you feeling better?" Ron shouted carrying a tray of food.

"Yes I feel a lot better. Why didn't you wake me? You know I don't like missing classes." He helped me to the table with my dinner.

"Because I didn't want to face the wrath of my sister and Harry. Besides it's just class, I'm sure you're still 10 chapters ahead." He smiled with his usual goofy tone. I sat down seeing my favorite pea soup and sourdough bread. There was a note folded next to a hot cup of tea. "I ran into Roger on my way back. He wrote you that note. Well hurry up and eat. You haven't eaten all day and you need your energy. If it was me sick, I would have starved a long time ago."

"That's because of your bottomless pit of a stomach," I poked his nonexistent belly.

"You're so funny. Well eat before its cold, I have to run up to my room and get my Potions book.

**Dear Hermione,**

I heard you were sick and I wanted to check on you. When I reached the Tower, everyone said you were sleeping. I hope you are feeling better? Are you to sick to go out this weekend? I was wondering if you would like to join me on a Hogsmeade trip? I hope to see you at tomorrow's meeting and get plenty of rest.

Roger

"So lover boy still chasing after you. I thought you didn't like him?" Ron appeared with his book.

"He is not chasing after me. Roger was just checking about my well being. As for liking him, that is my personal business." _Besides I still don't know myself_.

"Since I am your best friend, I thought your personal business was important to know." He broke my bread apart at my failing attempts too. "Mione, I just think Roger is not the right guy for you. I mean your perfect and he's so uptight."

"Ron he is not uptight and I'm not perfect." I stirred my soup not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Why aren't you perfect?" Harry spoke behind me. Started I spilled some of my tea.

"Please stop scaring me like that," I dabbed the wet spots I made.

"Sorry," he sat down on the table. "I got all your notes and homework. Professor McGonegall said to take you to the Hospital Wing if you're still feeling sick." He smiled then I noticed the purplish color around his eye. _What is that?_

"Harry are you hurt?" I stood to check his left eye.

"Mione I'm sure it's just the lighting. Come on you still haven't finished your food." Ron grabbed my shoulder. I turned at his touch to see scars along his arm.

"Ron when did you get these?" I pulled his sleeve up, revealing cuts higher up his arm.

"Hermione, we are fine. Just drop it okay." Harry tired calming my growing voice. "You are making a scene.  
"Oh I'm making a scene. Well excuse me for being concerned about me friends." I deliberately spoke louder. "I mean I have no right to ask why you two have been receiving injuries all the time. I have no right to wonder where you two always run off too. I have not right to care what it is your hiding." I was screaming at them with anger.

"I think we should continue this upstairs," Harry persisted.

"Mione, let's talk about this somewhere else. I'm sure most of the school heard you just now." Ron tired placing his hand on my shoulder again. Still frustrated I pulled away from his nearness.

Agitated I walked a few steps then said to them; "No we are not continuing anything. I rather not know until you are ready to tell me the truth." Trying not to cry, I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me. Finally being alone, I let the hot tears fall from my face. _Why are they so stubborn? What are they hiding? Why are they always hurt? What have they gotten into? Why haven't they told me? What is going on?_


	11. Kisses

Disclaimer: These lovely characters are still not mine.

Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments. I'm sorry to say that Roger will not disappear but don't worry he'll never be Harry. Big thank you to my two lovely reader's Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven and Beachbaby560. I know many of you are pretty miffed at me continuous interrupting action between H/H. Don't worry this chapter makes up for all of it. Anyway hope to hear what you think and most importantly enjoy.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 10

****

Kisses

"Are you sure you are better? I mean you still look very pale." Roger asked while we walked towards the Hogsmeade carriages. "We could stay at school if you like. It's not worth you feeling worst just going out." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Roger. I just didn't sleep well last night. I want to go." _Besides I don't want to be alone_. After settling in an empty carriage, we sat comfortably for the short trip. My thoughts drifted off towards the argument I had with Harry and Ron. I had refused to talk to either of them. They did try their best but I would just walk away. _Why am I being so stubborn? I simply rather have calm my nerves then high-strung personality._

"What is wrong?" He leaned closer peering into my eyes. 

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, your not happy. I could tell at yesterday's meeting. Now you look like you're going to cry. Do you want to tell what's wrong?" He rested his hand on my knee. Instinctively I shifted my knees away from his touch. He withdrew noticing my sudden awkwardness. _Why did I move away? It's not like I'm afraid of his touch. Keep talking and maybe it'll get better._

"Just issues with Harry and Ron. I am worried but I'm sure I just need time to handle the problem." I gave a forced smile.

"I see," he answered quietly. "Hermione I know I'm not one of your great friends, but I would be willing to listen to anything you want to tell me." Roger gazed back with sincerity shining at me. _I should_ _tell him that maybe he could help_. I opened my mouth ready to speak when nothing came out. We stared into each other's eyes and it felt comforting.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You know you never finished telling me about your family. I believe we left off discussing your father." The afternoon was spent just walking in the town and carefree expressions. We discussed everything and anything. I had a great time. We could have a serious debate and not be life threatening. We could laugh without the back of my mind worried about consequences. We could be normal teenagers.

"I'll get us our butterbeers. You just sit here and think about what I said." Roger winked at me.

"But Roger, Professor Snape and McGonegall would never happen. I don't even want to think of that possibility." I shoved him towards the bar. Still laughing my eyes wonder to notice most of the upper class was here as well. Madam Rosmerta was cheerfully discussing with many of the Professors at the back tables. I waited comfortably for Roger when I felt his eyes burning into me.

"Hermione," Harry and Ron said cautiously.

"Hello," I huffed.

"Hermione you look amazing. I don't see anyone of you for two years and you all change drastically." A voice called out beside them. I was so focused on my friends that I didn't recognize the familiar face. His sandy hair was shorter this time but he still had worn out eyes. He did look much healthier then I last saw him.

"Professor Lupin," I smiled genuinely.

"Now let's not be so formal. I'm not your teacher anymore. Please just call me Remus." He grinned showing off a very dashing smile. "May we join you?" he gestured at the empty chairs next to mine. _Dilemma? Yes or No. You're on a date. No I'm not. Are you sure? No._ I looked at there waiting faces. _Just let them sit down._

"If you would like too," I sat back down into my own chair. As we settle around the table, I glanced to see Roger return with a puzzled expression. "Roger you remember Professor Lupin." 

"Of course, Hello Professor," he nodded politely. "Hello Harry, Ron how is everyone today?" Roger placed the drinks down to shake Remus's hand.

"I'm fine Roger. Please call me Remus." He smiled cordially. Harry and Ron gave feeble smiles to him. "Would you like butterbeers also?" 

"No, I'll get them Roger. Please sit and I'll be right back." Remus then left the four of us alone, staring awkwardly at each other. Stiffly we sat not sharing must conversation. I fiddled with my hands while Roger sipped his drink. Ron's eyes wandered every else and Harry decided to concentrate by staring straight at me. Luckily Remus returned or I would have screamed from vexation.

"When did you arrive Remus? I had no idea you were coming." I asked curious of his sudden appearance.

"I sent a letter to Harry two days ago. I was expecting you to meet me as well today. I was rather surprised when you weren't there with them." 

"Well they have been extremely busy with other things. They forget to tell me anything anymore." I answered with a bitter undertone at Harry and Ron.

"I would have told you if you weren't activity avoiding us." Harry spat back at me.

"She's been busy with Prefect duties. We are planning arrangements for Christmas." Roger briskly answered with a slight commanding tone.

"She's seems to be busy with you a lot Roger. Angelina doesn't even see you as much as Mione." Ron gripped his fist tightly on top of the wooden table.

"We handle different duties Ron. We have many responsibilities. Hermione you should explain to them how much you have too do." Roger placed his arm around my chair.

"She has explained Roger. From what she has told me, it's the Headboy and girl who distribute their duties. Maybe she would not be as busy if you let her relax once and while." Harry snapped leaning his body over the table.

"I was not aware I was the one causing her grief." Roger narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Well I know I'm not the only one," Harry equally glared back not showing any retreat. _Is it just_ _me or is everyone staring at us?_ I glanced around to see that everyone was. _Great more gossip to fuel the_ _mindless people_. _Why are boys always so riled up? I should have known when three males surround you. The red siren of male testorone should have gone off._

"I'm sure Hermione can handle her own priorities." Remus awkwardly laughed. "So Hermione, I hear you are going to be an older sister. Have you thought of any names?" He raised his voice taking control of the conversation. _I knew I like Remus for a reason_.

"Actually I was thinking of a few names. I have always like the names Steven, Jack, or Nathan." I listed the names off. "But my favorite name is Dante," I recalled my favorite muggle book.

"Those are great names. I'm sure whatever it is, he'll be as smart as his sister." Remus winked at me, and I blushed from the comment.

"How is Snuffles? Has he contacted you in awhile? I have not heard anything about him for a long time." Before he answered he paused to look at Roger. Roger sensing that our evening was pretty much over, decided to leave. 

Standing up he said, "Hermione, I'm going to head back early. I have some papers I still should work on. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remus it was good to see you again."

"Likewise," Remus replied with relief.

"Harry, Ron, I'm sure we will talk later."

"Bye," they snipped towards him. Roger lifted my hand and gave a quick kiss. Then he left me, to fend against Big head 1 and 2. 

"What a gentlemen he is?" Ron muttered to himself. I chose to ignore his comment and direct my attention back to Remus.

"Snuffles is fine. He is staying at my place. He is getting plenty of rest." _Good, one less worry._

"Wonderful, I was getting worried about his well being." I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. "So why are you really here? I know it is more then a friendly visit."

"Happy to know you are still so keen. Has Harry given you that note?" Remus eyes turned to Harry.

"Yes I gave it to her awhile ago," he shifted in his seat from my own stare.

"I've been working on it Remus. Is it really urgent? I can try harder translating it." _I knew I should have worked harder on it._

"Oh, take your time. We want it to be precise."

"I'll make sure it will be," I started coughing uncontrollable.

"Mione are you okay?" Ron stood in concern.

"Ron go get some water," Harry gave a slight shoved to Ron. "Hermione sit down. Ron will get you your water." He swiftly moved beside me. _My head hurts_. "Your hands are freezing."

"Mione drink this," Ron handed me a hot cup of water.

"Harry why don't you bring Hermione back," Remus directed to Harry.

"I'm fine. I just have a little headache." I persisted to them.

"I was going to Remus. How about we meet tomorrow?" Harry ignored my comment and stared pulling towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan. Get some rest Hermione." Remus then walked towards the back of the room.

"I'm going to find Ginny and tell her what happened." Ron walked the opposite direction as Harry and I moved towards the carriages. The late afternoon was slowly disappearing with the moon already high in the sky. Harry's quick pace made the cold air harsher, crashing into my face. I tried calming my nerves by breathing in and out. My head was spinning and I felt disconnected from my body. I began coughing and Harry suddenly stopped walking. My body still in motion impacted with his. Spontaneously he held me around my waist drawing me closer to his body heat.

"Your shivering," he wrapped his robe engulfing the both of us. "Come on you will be warmer once we're in side." We settled in the carriage and my body shivered less yet the pounding still continued in my head. Soon everything seemed to turn foggy and I could barely hear Harry's comforting murmurs. We arrived and I felt his direction towards the Tower.

"Nene can you walk up the stairs by yourself?" He cupped my chin trying to catch my attention.

"No," I forced my weak voice to say. Not caring if I was still mad at him, he easily lifted me into his arms. Once we reached my bed, he gently set me on my bed. 

Holding my hand, he kissed my knuckles and whispered, "I'm sorry." I had no power over my stubbornness and his soothing hands rubbed my painful temples.

"I know Harry. I just wish you can tell me what's happening." 

"I want to but not now. Sleep Nene, we'll fix this later." He pulled the blanket over me. As he was moving away, I felt all the warmth left my side.

"Harry," I called out with a needing tone.

"Yes," he turned back staring at me.

"I'm cold." _Don't go_

"I'll get you more blankets." _No_

"No, I don't need blankets. I just need you." Being so tired I started crying from pain and exhaustion. He swiftly moved back besides holding my reaching hands. "Harry please stay, I'm cold when you leave." I moved giving him space on my bed. Harry then lay beside me, bringing me closer into his arms. "Much better," I placed my head on his chest.

"Sleep Nene," he gave small kisses in my hair.

"Promise you will be here later."

"Always," then I drifted off feeling content with everything around me.

I woke hearing the steady heart beat below me. It sounded like hollow drums calling for a master. The music of life, which Grandpa Patrick would say to me. I always love listening to heartbeats. It's so fascinating how a tiny muscle could keep people alive. With out its movement all life would cease to existence. Funny how the smallest things seem the most important. _But I know I should move. I know this_ _is_ _wrong for him to be here. But I know I need this moment to last_. 

Sighing I lifted my upper body, slipping out his embrace. Staring at his tranquil face, I realized he was still asleep. His eyes flickered continuously indicating that he was still dreaming. He had a sweet grin, which just made him look adorable. I brushed aside his unkempt hair, revealing the famous mark. Curiously I trailed my finger over the lightening bolt. My finger slowly traveled down his forehead, over his noise, then near his lips. 

As I descended on top of his mouth, his hand stopped my action. I quivered by his awareness and guilty looked away. I felt his hot breath on my finger while he guided it towards his cheek. Pressing my hand on his face, I felt how smooth it was. He kept staring at me like I was going to disappear. Nervously I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You still should be sleeping." Harry jolted me back on to the bed. With full force, I hit the covers causing a thump sound.

"Harry I'm not tired anymore." I tried moving up. He grabbed both my arms, pinning them down. Suddenly he was staring down towards me, with a look I have never seen before. Our breathing quicken and I was losing all my senses. All I could think of was how good he smelled.

"Me neither," he hoarsely answered licking those gorgeous lips.

"Maybe we should talk then?" I anxiously stuttered out.

"Later," he moved his head closer to me. Nervously I moved my head, adjusting it to the side. This lead to Harry's mouth landing on top of my earlobe. _Why did I move?_ Slowly he nibbled on my ear, like treasured candy. Unconsciously I mutter at his amazing gesture. His arms descended down my side, and I giggled at how sensitive his touch was. His left hand shifted beneath my head while his right rubbed my lower back. "Have I ever told you how great your ears are?" He whispered then continued his nibbling.

"No," I said out loud. _I think I'm in heaven_. Then he started sucking on my ear, and I lost all control over my thoughts. He left my ear to the side of my neck. _I wanted him to stay there_. The hot moisture hit the cool air, making me shiver. He sensed my protest because he returned to my ear. "Harry?" _Please don't stop._

"Nene," he moved my head, attacking my other ear.

"What are we doing?" I wrapped my arms tighter around him. 

"I don't know," I slowly brushed his back. He started placing kisses along my neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you crazy?" He chuckled. _I said that out loud._

"Good, because I'm not ready too." He devilishly answered. _What is he up too?_ Then I got my answer when he started sucking on my neck.

"Harry," I screamed sharply shocked by his action. _This feels way to good_. _I thought Victor was_ _good. Harry is so much better. Wait a second. My best friend is giving me a hickey. _"Harry maybe we should," before I could continue, he sucked harder. I started murmur incoherent words and fiddle with his hair. Finally after a lifetime, he pulled away from his task. Focusing back I saw how flushed his face was. He had taken off his green sweater revealing a black button up shirt. The top three were left unbutton, revealing a tiny bit of his chest. His eyes were slightly glazed and small beats of sweat on the side of his face. _I wonder how I look?_ Feeling utterly hot, I moved away leaning against the bed. _So what do you do_ _now?_ He sat up opposite of me. The silence returned and I blushed rapidly. _He just gave me a hickey. We haven't even kissed yet. He gave me a hickey. I can't believe he gave me a hickey. _

"So are you feeling uncomfortably or is it just me?" I tried saying with a humorous tone.

"A little," he placed his hand over mine. "Sorry, I shouldn't have don't that." He looked away ashamed of himself. _Why?_

"Don't be," I quickly answered. His eyes sparkled with intensity. "I would have stopped you if I didn't want you too." I bowed my head down not wanting him to see my embarrassed face.

"I guess we both needed that," he lifted my chin. Staring back at his green eyes, I knew it was different between us now. I don't think I could ever look at him with out wanting to kiss him senseless.

"Please kiss me?" I spoke and his eyes burned with passion. _Why do I keep saying things out_ _loud?_ I was incredibly red and I casted my eyes away. He let out a strong laugh and crawled closer to me.

"Anything you want Nene," his lips descended near mine. But as some cruel humor by fate my stomach growled. _There goes that moment_. We both laughed and he pulled away. Yet this time the interruption didn't cause any unwanted tension. Infact I haven't felt this happy in a long time.

"I guess I'm hungry," I rubbed my stomach.

"Come on Nene, let's put some food into your system." Harry jumped out of the bed and strolled towards the door. _Not without a kiss Harry Potter_. I leaned on my bedpost and called out his name.

"Harry, you still haven't given me that kiss." I batted my eyelashes and licked my lips. In one action I was in his arms hovering below his lips. He drew me closer and uttered, "Maybe later." Then he left me in a state of shock. _What! I can't believe he left me like that._

"Mione are you sure you're all right? Ginny's in the Hospital Wing training if you need a check up?" Ron questioned while the three of us walked in the early Sunday corridors.

"Ron, I'm fine. I feel much better from yesterday." I fiddle with my hands while quickening my pace.

"Then why are you wearing a turtleneck? You never wear them." He loomed over me. I started blushing from yesterday's incident and Harry grin automatically. "Now your cherry red." He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Ron, she's fine. I'm positive that it is not her health causing her to blush." Harry swung his arm around Ron.

"What is it Harry? I know you have an idea with that smile of yours." Ron started using his whining voice.

"Ron sometimes girls do certain things for certain reasons." Harry winked and laughed to himself. _Oh I'll get him later._

"What," Ron still incredibly confused.

"Ron forget it. We are going to be late in meeting Remus and Professor Figgs." I grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Why does Ron get to hold your hand?" Harry called from behind us.

"Because Ron doesn't say stupid things," _besides I'm not peeved with him_. "And you're deliberately being annoying." We reached the classroom with the door still closed.

"I was just stating the facts." Harry answered innocently.

"You know what you said Harry Potter." I started squeezing Ron's hand in anger.

"Mione," he pulled away. " Are your knickers to tight or is it some pent up frustration?" He knocked on the door, stepping away from me.

"No," I flared my nostrils. "You two just like to pick on me."

"Who is picking on you?" Remus opened the door to us. His eyes gleamed in humor at my flushed face and their innocent smiles.

"They are," I stormed into the room with Professor Figgs pouring tea into five cups.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" She asked sweetly unaware of my vexation.

"Fine," I irked crossing my arms. _He can be so annoying. Why am I so mad? Because he was teasing you about the turtleneck. You mean because he didn't kiss you. Oh be quiet._

"Good morning boys," Professor Figgs greeted them with her eyebrows raised.

"Morning Professor," they casually replied sitting next to my tense body. "Well Hermione I know you probably have a lot of questions, so we decided to try our best and answer them today." Professor Figgs delicately sat besides Remus across from us. She had wavy blonde hair today that framed her rounded face. She appeared to be around Remus age and her blue eyes twinkled towards us. "Harry and Ron informed me you found some of their injuries."

"Yes, I'm concerned about them." I moved away from Harry's nearness. "Why are you still here Remus?" 

"I'm here to report some recent events and visit Arabella." He smiled towards her. "We were in the same class."

"Did you know the Maudarer's then?" I asked Professor Figgs.

"Yes, they were a memorable group." She winked devilishly. "Harry maybe you should explain what has been happening." 

"Sure," he cleared his throat. "Well Professor Figgs and Charlie have been training us in defense."

"Why?"

"To prepare us against Death Eaters and Voldemort." Ron flinched at his name.

"Is it just Ron and you?" I twisted my head between them.

"No, Professor Dumbledore asked other students as well." Harry moved his head away from me.

"Oh," _why wasn't I asked?_

"What Harry means is people, who we thought need more training?" Remus replied instantly sensing my sadness.

"You're a very talented witch Hermione. We are focusing on advancing their abilities. You're a very advance witch. Many of us decided to wait for others in their training before informing you." Professor Figgs said reassuringly.

"So these past months you have been only training?" They all nodded simoustenously. "Then what was the major problem? Why couldn't you tell me, if you were going to in the future?" I specifically asked Harry and Ron. 

"We wanted too Mione. But I couldn't say anything." Ron looked to Harry then away from me.

"And why not?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. _Please tell me Ron_.

"We all swore to secrecy." He nervously stuttered out.

"Ron, you are telling me now. Who told you not to tell me?" I kept persuading him. _He usually gives in to my pleas._

"Hermione it was a secret. But we are telling you now so it doesn't matter who told us not too." Harry said relieving Ron from my attention. Before I could interrupt Professor Figgs intercepted my voice.

"Hermione we are telling you now because we all believe you should have the right to know. You have been working very hard on translating and we know you would have many questions about it."

"So no more hiding? You will tell me the truth from now on." 

"Yes," Harry firmly answered. _Then why do I still feel your hiding something?_

"Well I should be off, I promised Padfoot I would be back today." Remus gently kissed Professor Figgs on the cheek. "I'll owl you when I hear more news." She blushed shyly at his tender tone. 

"Do you want me to walk with you?" She placed her hand his shoulder.

"No, you still have work to do. Besides I have Harry and Hermione to join me." _What about Ron?_

"What about Ron Harry?" I whispered to him trying not to interrupt the imitate conversation the two adults were sharing.

"He has to train with Professor McGonegall." _Other teachers are training as well._

"But I thought you said Charlie and Professor Figgs were training you two."

"They are with main combat but we need to work on other aspects of magic as well." he recited like a teacher lecturing a child. _I wonder how many times he has heard that phrase_.

"Shot I got to go before McGonegall turns me into a cat. Bye Harry, Mione thanks for not being to mad." I only nodded, still not sure how I felt at the moment. "Remus take care, be safe." Ron patted the older man, and smiled sadly at the Professor then left in a blazing hurry.

"I think that's my cue to leave also." Remus gazed not moving away from Professor Figgs.

"Remus, Hermione and I will be waiting outside." Harry took my unwilling hand and pulled me out the classroom.

"Harry I don't need you holding my hand like a 5 year old." I tugged my fingers from his tight palm.

"Well if you were observant to their behaviors, I wouldn't have to treat you like one." He reached his hand out.

"What are you talking about?" I shifted aside from his touch.

"Nene their lovers." He advanced closer to me. _Why I would have never pictured those two an item._

"I didn't notice." I found myself impacting with the stone wall.

"Sometimes you don't notice things when it comes to affection." His arms raised trapping me in between him.

"You know I have always look for straight forward answers." I gulped a dry lump in my throat.

"Yes, I know you do." Once again his hand touched my cheek_. Suck it up and ask Granger._

"So are you going to give me one?"

"You haven't asked a question." His hand traveled down fiddling with my turtleneck.

"Are you trying to be pompous today?" I shoved his teasing touches.

"Your still mad at me." He grinned happily. "I have no idea I could effect you this much." His persistent hand reached my lower back forcing me to collide with him.

"Only when you're annoying Potter, and lately that has been your status."

"I'll remedy that later on," he blew into my ear causing ripples of exciting sensations down mine spine. _That felt way to good._

"Remus promise to owl me when," Harry acted like nothing happened between us. He and Remus trudged along and I glowed madly at my own imagery thoughts. _What was Harry going to do?_

"Sorry I had you do this tonight. I know how you asked not to patrol on Sundays." Roger walked with me in the cold winter halls.

"Roger it's fine. Besides I really had nothing to do tonight." _Except stare at Harry and wonder what he is doing._

"So I didn't cut time between you and Harry? I mean Sunday is when you two always walk around the lake." His voice had a cutting edge, especially when he said Harry.

"Roger do you have a problem with Harry?" I asked in a short temper manner. I really don't need attitude from him too. I already have enough of that from Ron. On top of that I have a very bipolar Harry. One minute he's affectionate, the next he's plain old Harry.

"Not with him personally but I know he is competition."

"What are you talking about?" I threw my arms up in frustration.

"Hermione I know there is more between you and Harry then just friends." He sadly answered. "But I still don't want to give up on a chance to be with you." _Why can't Harry be like you?_ His hand reached out to hold mine with hope shining in his eyes. "Honestly is there a chance?" I looked into his warm brown eyes and a flicker of despair was seen.

"Kiss me," I vaguely said to him.

"Pardon," he gaped in shock.

"Kiss me," I moved forward pressing my hand on his chest. Without asking twice, his lips laid on mine softly. _He's not like Victor who had tentative kisses. Though Harry hasn't kissed me, his touches_ _don't make me shake all over_. Since I had not pulled away, Roger placed his arms around my back. Deepen his kiss, I felt him place all his energy in to the action. Then I felt it, he was comforting. His touch always the same. His attitude never wavering. He gave me direct answers. _Would it be bad of me to choose him?_ _Would I betray Harry? Pulling away I looked into those same brown eyes and felt safe._

"Even if I never have a chance with you, I will remember that kiss as long as I can." _Comments like that make me want to give you a chance._ "Thank you," he stated and started walking away. Don't ask me why but something clicked. The thought of him leaving me made me sad. I know he'll never be Harry but he was reliable.

"Roger I thought you said you would wait for me." I called to him with sheer nervousness. "I didn't think you would back down from your promise." He stopped and I saw pure joy in his smile. _I always like his smiles._

"I don't plan to anytime soon."

"Goodnight," I fidgeted with my dark blue sweater.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," he place a small kiss on my forehead then walked away.

"I thought you said you didn't like him." A dark figure said from the shadows of the hall. Calming my nerves from fright, I peered closer to see the lurking body. 

"No I said I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Besides why should it matter to you?" I marched away not wanting to see those piercing green eyes.

"Of course it matters to me." Harry gripped my wrist, halting my forward motion. Stepping behind me, his breath hit my ear. "Did you like it when he kissed you?"

"Are you spying on me?" I hissed threw my teeth.

"Yes," he pressed closer making my distraction increase rapidly. "What's your answer?" _Stop thinking about how good he smells._

"I have nothing to compare it too." I twisted my head, sneaking a glance at his face. His jaw was locked, which only happened when he wanted to say something.

"Then find someone to compare it too," he let go. _Oh you're not doing this to me again_.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't stop right there, I will never speak to you again." I bellowed placing my hands on my hips. His newly acquired smirk appeared while he casually leaned against the wall. 

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't be pompous anymore."

"Yes but then you had Roger fix that for me."

"Well if you fix it in the first place, I wouldn't have asked him." Then I received the same look, which made me into Jell-O. It was so intense that it made it hard to breathe. _Calm down_. "Your not going to do anything unless I ask." I realized with pure fatigue. 

"Yes," he lowered his head in defeat. _So the weight of our friendship is on my shoulder_. As silence fell between us, thoughts swirled in my head. _Should I do it? What would happen afterwards? All these years and it would change drastically. Am I ready? Is he ready? What would happen if it didn't work? He deserves someone much better. I'm just Hermione. But he's your Harry._

"Harry that is a very hard question to ask."

"I know," he lifted his bowed head. I opened my mouth ready to speak when he pressed his hand to stop me. "Nene not yet. These past few days have been very emotional for you. I want you to really think about this. Guys like Roger will come in and out of your life. You might even want a relationship with a couple of them. But Nene what we have will always be here."

"Maybe I don't want anything else but you." I pulled his hand down, stepping closer to him.

"So are you going to ask?" _A.k.a. are you ready?_

"Later," then I moved my head up reaching those beautiful lips. I gently touched with hopes of him deepen it but he still stood motionless. Disappointed I retreated away, turning my eyes from his blank face. _Well don't I feel stupid_.

"Why did you do that?" My eyes started forming moisture around the rims. "Now I'll never be able to stop." He quickly closed our gap and placed those lips on me again. This time it was like a blazing inferno rushing all over my body. No dream or fantasy could ever replace the feeling of his hungry mouth against mine. He immersed his arms around me. Our bodies molded into one, and we lost each other into our kisses. Finally needing air, we pulled away revealing very flushed faces. Slowly I breathe letting the cold air reach my lungs.

"So you're not mad at me anymore." Harry grinned widely.

"Only if your not annoying to me," I pressed my head to his chest.

"You doing that makes me want to kiss you again." His arms still rested beside my hips.

"Harry be serious."

"I always am because you're so beautiful." _Why can't he be sweet all the time?_ Blushing I stepped away from his tight embrace. 

"We should head back. I still want to go over my notes and I want to relax in front of the fire." I started to stroll along towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry quietly walked next to me, occasionally touching my hand with his.

The rest of our night was spent in the company of our fellow classmates. Everyone seemed occupied with his or her own activities to notice my beat red face. Ron was playing chess with George while Fred and Angelina snuggled on the couch. Ginny argued with Lavendar and Pavarti about Charlie, with Dean, Seamus, and Neville laughing at Ginny's disgusted expressions. I quietly read facing the warm fire with Harry lying in front of me. His right arm was placed behind his head, while his eyes were close. Anyone looking would think he was sleeping but his other hand carefully massaged my calves. I smiled sweetly knowing that we had an unspoken relationship.


	12. Blissful Time

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Hi everyone, well here is the next chapter. I warn you now; there is a lot of H/H fluff. I was in the romantic sappy mood, so it came out in my writing. Also you all learn a little secret that Hermione has as well. So read up and I hope to here your comments. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 11

****

Blissful Time

_Lotus roots, potions, hour, and none of these makes any sense. Think Granger. It's just decoding words and their meaning. Well, obviously we have established the structure. What am I missing?_

"When Remus told you to work on this, he didn't say lock yourself in the library." Harry flopped beside me in the back corner. 

"Harry, I have been working on this for two weeks straight, and I still have no idea what it means." I tossed my translated notes in frustration.

"Well, what do you have now?" He pulled the parchment closer, while rubbing my stiff neck. "The year of growth is all it needs. The lotus blooms when the time is ripe. At the hour the roots are placed, forming man made creation. The body and soul connects with the potion of growth. With the blood of your kin, the liquid flows down your skin. As the minutes pass you regain what you lost. Death and disease effect you not, and enemies fear you strength and immorality." He ended his fake bass tone. "Interesting poem, sounds like a ceremony of some kind."

"I think it's a reawaken ritual. But it still doesn't make much sense." I rubbed my eyes tired from my heavy concentration.

"Take your time Nene, I don't want you getting sick again. Come on, you need to relax," Harry shoved my books and notes into my bag.

"Harry it is near curfew. Flinch will have our heads." Uselessly I was dragged out the library without a possible retreat. He finally let go of my hand when we reached the Quidditch field. The chilly December air blew quiet winds causing goose bumps along my arms. The stars shined brightly flashing in a fortuitous manner. The moon was framed in the night sky illuminating a beautiful pearl white color. Every step taken by us sunk into the moist grass, uncut from early frost. I wrapped my robe tighter around myself, wondering what Harry was up too. I glanced to see him try and hide a smirk. He dropped my heavy bag on the ground and turned staring straight at me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in an unusually deep tone.

"I don't remember when I didn't" 

"Close your eyes," he grinned with an eager manner. I did, then I felt him walk behind me and whisper the word accio. A quick breeze then swept by me. Before I could sneak a peek, Harry clamped his hand over my eyes. Suddenly, he pulled me on to his broom and we flew off into the air. I screamed in shock and tighten my eyes in fright. Sensing my fear, Harry pressed closer, allowing me support against his body. I gripped the broom with all my might, praying to Merlin I would not fall. Then I heard Harry laugh at my frightful expressions. 

"Nene I thought you trusted me." Harry cooed into my ears. "Open your eyes, it's gorgeous out." _Granger you can do it._ Slowly I opened my eyes, to see that we were hundreds of feet in the sky. _I don't_ _think I can_. I automatically shut my eyes from my fear of falling. "Relax Nene, I'm here." Harry placed his arms around me. Again I opened my eyes to notice how high above the world we seemed. Few lights were left burning in Hogwarts, creating a romantic atmosphere around the ancient castle. From the distance I saw the dim street lights of Hogsmeade with few creeping figures walking along. 

"It's amazing." I said awed by the starry winter night.

"Yes it really is," I turned to see Harry staring only at me. Blushing, I started to relax my death grip from the broom. I shivered from the cold air, pressing back, leaning into Harry. He moved his arms up, hugging me tighter. Harry rested his head on my right shoulder, occasionally blowing in my ear. We hovered in the sky watching the stars twinkle and lights slowly go out in Hogwarts.

"Thank you, I needed this very much." I nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Your welcome. Did you know this is the first time I have ever done this?" Harry guided us towards a lighted area.

"I think you have done a lot of firsts with me lately." Harry smirked especially wide. "Where did you get this wonderful idea?"

"My dad," he whispered into the air. "He did this with mom for their 6 month anniversary." _How adorable!_

"Did you find that out from your mom's journal?" 

"That and the book from Remus. There are some great ideas I have been using on people." He commented cheerfully.

"So that's why all those girls have been swooning at your feet?" I teased playfully at him.

"Don't worry I only save the best for you." He kissed my cheek, "Look, it's a shooting star. Close your eyes and make a wish." I quickly shut my eyes. _I wish Harry may be as happy as I am right now_. Reopening my eyes, I felt Harry smiling besides me. 

"Harry, you didn't make a wish." I turned, curious at why he didn't participate.

"I don't need too," he leaned in sweetly kissing my lips. _Oh we are unaware of what sweet miracles may come (Flavia)._

Breaking away I murmured quietly, "Harry what are we?"

"You are Nene and I am Harry." He replied like he was answering a child.

"You know that is not what I meant." My tone changed into its usual serious voice.

"But that's what we are. You're my Nene and I'm your Harry. It's just us here. No one else can experience what we have." Harry snuggled his head into my neck.

I giggled from his hair. "You can be the sweetest person when you want to be." I planted another kiss, and was tickled by his surprisingly unshaven face. _I wonder when he started growing facial hair?_ "We should get back. It's past 10:30 and I'm sure your fan club is still waiting." Harry slowly landed us back onto the Quidditch field.

"You have been collecting you own amount Nene." He reached for my school bag.

"Are you jealous?" I poked my finger against his shoulder. 

"No," I down casted my eyes away from him. "They didn't spend their one year anniversary with you." _Where did that come from?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed at the date.

"December 8, one year ago, I realized how beautiful you are." I blushed still not use to his sentimental comments.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I do believe you are the most charming person in this world." I smiled timidly.

"No I'm not," Harry stepped towards me. "You are," again he kissed me, and the stars were not the only ones sparkling tonight.

"So that settles how we shall arrange the Great Hall. Before we end this meeting, I just wanted to thank everyone for such hard work. Christmas is always the busiest time and everyone handled it amazingly. Try and relax these next weeks, but with finals I think that will be difficult." Angelina spoke clearly towards all the Prefects then sat down from the podium. Roger then stood for his final address.

"I have finished your patrol schedules and you will be receiving them on Wednesday. This week you may all relax because the teachers are patrolling for us at night. Like Angelina said thank you for all your diligent participation. Enjoy your Christmas and good luck on your exams." He pounded the podium and our meeting ended for the year. 

."Neville do you want to head back together to the Common Room?" I asked him that while we both collected our things on the floor. He blushed and couldn't hide a shy smile.

"I'm actually meeting someone." He nervously stuttered out. _Oh I wonder who this person is? I_ _bet its Ginny_. "If you see Ginny, can you tell her I have her Herbology book?" _Nevermind_

"Of course Neville," I smiled and watched him leave the room. Quickly I finished packing my things so I could review my last minute studying. _With one day left before exams, what else would I do?_ Mentally arranging my study schedule, I didn't notice someone call my name until I was tapped on the shoulder. I jumped from surprise and gave a small yelp. I heard a humorous chuckle at my shock.

"Hello Hermione, sorry I scared you." Susan Bones said light heartily. Her blue eyes concentrated directly at me. I always admired that trait about her. I never saw her not make direct eye contact with anyone. Her usual wavy dark brown hair was braided into pigtails, flowing down her oval face. 

"It's fine. You would think I would be use to it with Harry and Ron. Did you need something?" We slowly started walking again.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go over last minutes notes for Herbology?" Susan asked very nicely.

"When would you like together?" I searched for my planner in my heavy bag.

"How about tomorrow? I know you have Transfiguration last, so we can meet in the library afterwards." I smiled for her consideration of where my last class was near the library.

"Great," I smiled cheerfully. "I will see you tomorrow. Good luck on potions."

"Thanks I need it," she gave a smile showing her rarely seen dimples. "I would say the same but I'm positive you don't need it." Susan then winked and left for her own Common Room. I continued walking and reached the tower in a record 3 minutes. Rushing towards the stairs, I ran into my room for books, notes, and quills. Then I changed into comfortable flannel pants and my dad's old university sweater. I returned downstairs surrounded by studious students and nervous wrecks.

Ron sat with Dean and Seamus looking very disheveled. His usual combed hair flew in every direction but down. I smirked knowing that his procastation got the best of him again. At my usual spot, I found Ginny napping in front of the fire. The glows framed her angelic face and brighten her already red hair. _Should I wake her? She looks so peaceful and calm. Why not? She interrupted you last night with_ _Harry_. Grinning evilly, I pinched her flushed cheeks arousing her from slumber. She screamed, startling some students, but too many were concentrating too hard to notice her.

"Hermione, why did you do that?" She whined rubbing her pink cheeks.

"Well I'm sure you would like to be studying instead of napping." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Also I just couldn't resist the chance with you sleeping like that." Then I flopped besides her, dropping my supplies around me. 

"Next time you could just shake me." Ginny causally glanced around the room. "Did Neville come back with you?" She rubbed her eyes still a little groggily. 

"No, he said he was meeting someone. Also he has your book too." I started to read through my notes.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," she picked her dropped book and continued to read as well. Then we settled in a comfortable silence and study for our exams. Rarely anyone spoke and if they did, they whispered quietly. Noises of quills scratching, page turning, and sighs were heard through the room. After two hours of complete and utter concentration, the peace was broken by none other then the Weasley Twins. They were carrying several large bags and awfully wide grins.

"Good evening everyone," they enthusiastically greeted. Mumbles and mutters replied the overly giddy boys.

"Aren't they a chipper crowd Fred?" George placed the paper bags down.

"The happiest I have ever seen."

"Fred, what are you two doing?" A very weary Angelina asked.

"We would like to present our latest invention." Fred smiled raising his eyebrows up and down.

"That's right Fred. Since you have all been studying so vigorously, we decided to spruce up the atmosphere." 

"George would you like to do the honors?" Fred asked. George then lifted a plastic bottle containing orange liquid. "We show you all the party mixer." Weak applause's followed through the crowd.

"Ronnikins, get up here," George shouted out.

"No," Ron instantly said. "I don't trust what it does."

"Just get up here, before we make you." Fred replied. Reluctantly, Ron approached with anxiety written clearly on his face. He looked to me for help but I could only give an apologetic smile. "Drink up," they shoved the bottle into his mouth. Seconds later the once exhausted Ron seemed bouncier. He pulled Ginny up, refusing to let her sit down.

"This is great. Try it everyone." Soon the students were in a carefree and goofy state. Laughter and giggles carried through the once quiet Common Room. 

"What did you two do to them?" I asked moving away from an extra perky Lavendar.

"Relax Mione, we just gave them a pepper-up potion mixed with our own special ingredient." Fred placed his arm around my shoulder. 

"We thought everyone needed to relax. Why don't you take a sip?" George held out the bottle.

"No thank you, I will be upstairs studying, while you all stay and look like idiots." I stepped away from the hectic scene.

"You know, I think you're the only sane Gryffindor left in this school." Harry chuckled entering into my studious domain. 

"I'm studying. If you want to have fun go downstairs." I didn't even bother to look up.

"I usually have different fun with you." Harry winked closing the door behind him. "Nene, you need a break." _No I don't_. "You look like a mess." 

"Well then leave this ugly bookworm to herself." I snapped sitting up.

"You know that's not what I mean." He slowly moved towards my bed. "What's wrong? It's not that time of the month is it?"

"Why do all males believe tempers associated with female biology?" I threw my quill at his face. 

"Because I've only been here for 2 minutes and you have snapped at me since the moment I entered the room." Harry moved aside my books and sat beside me. "Are you going to tell me the real reason?"

I sighed, "Harry it's been 3 months. I'm going to be leaving on Saturday. I will never figure out what it means." I hugged my pillow tighter around me. "I guess I feel like I'm not helping you when you need it." I turned away from his gaze.

"Nene, you have always helped me. Like Remus said, it's not the time but the accuracy." Harry grabbed me, pulling me down with him. "Now what else is it? You're biting your lower lip which means there is something else." He brushed my hair away from my face.

"Well everyone 4th year and up are going to Hogsmeade on Friday night."

"Of course they are, since a certain lovely Gryffindor planned it all." Harry wrapped me closer into his body.

"Which also means Roger is going to be there. Harry…he asked if I could be his date on Friday." I received silence but I could feel all his muscles tighten at the name.

"What did you say?" _It's Mr. Monotone again_.

"I told him I'm too busy to think about that now. Also I wanted to," I paused to look him in the eyes. "I wanted to see if you…we…are going." He gave a small smirk.

"Of course we are Nene."

The next few days were extremely busy. From exams, to study groups, to even last minute Christmas details. I rarely had time with Harry or Ron. Since my discovery of their secret, I suddenly realized that how much time they were spending to train. Sometimes I would find them using glamour charms to hide their bruises. Though I couldn't help them physically, I felt better knowing we didn't have anymore secrets. 

"Are you ever going to stop reading?" Ron shouted from behind me.

"Are you ever going to stop talking about Quidditch?" I challenged back. We then entered are usual staring contest waiting for one opponent to back off. My vision started to blur, while his eyes were watering. Being to tired from the weeks of studying, I broke away first.

"Point Ron," he jumped over the couch to join me. I laughed seeing his uncombed hair.

"Having a bad hair day Ron," I tousled his hair gaining a very evil glare.

"You're so funny. Wait…nope I'm not laughing." 

"Oh did I hurt poor Ronny's feelings." I said in girlie baby voice.

"Bookworm."

"Carrot-head."

"Will you two ever stop? We just finished our last exams. How do you still have energy to bicker?" Harry flopped beside me on the couch.

"She started it," Ron pointed to me. I stuck my tongue out receiving laughs from both of them.

"Anyway I'm going to fly around the field before the feast. Who wants to join me?" Harry stood in front of us smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron jumped up as well. Harry tugged my arms, pulling my body forward.

"Actually I'm going to finish up some packing. I'll meet you two in the Great Hall later." I head towards the staircase.

"Catch you later Mione," Ron turned towards the portrait.

"I guess we'll see you later," Harry said disappointed. They left, while I skipped up the stairs. Reaching my room, I entered with a very wide smile. _I hope Harry likes this, because I rarely do it._

Finally after finishing my surprise, I arrived in front of the Great Hall. The feast had already started, making my entrance more dramatic. Taking in a deep breath, _I hope this goes well_. I pulled the door, entering into the cheerful noisy atmosphere. I didn't create an awe of silence but I noticed a few heads turn. Searching for those sparkling green eyes, I found them staring start back at me. With my most graceful smile, I strolled towards him. He moved aside leaving me room to sit down. I received my usual greetings from around the table and started serving myself dinner. As everyone discussed about their own lives, I felt a slight brush against my hand. I looked to see Harry smile with charm oozing out of him.

Harry whispered, "You know looking this beautiful is very distracting." _Mission complete_.

"Good," I took a big bite from my dinner. I gave him a mischievous grin and he laughed out loud. 

"What's so funny?" Ron asked while reaching for more yams.

"Nothing at all," I stated sweetly.

Being overly giddy from dinner we staggered into Hogsmeade, not caring if we looked ridiculous. We entered into Three Broomsticks, which was already packed with students. The room was brightly lit with red and green trimmings. There were candles burning, mistletoes hanging, and wreathes placed on the halls. Some students were laughing wildly at each other's antics, while others were caught up in all the excitement. After we sat down, there never was a quiet moment for the three of us. Though through all the mist of commotion, I felt Harry next to me.

By 9:30 the band was starting, and most of the younger students had returned to Hogwarts. The music was full of cheer and easily to dance too. Students began dancing to the beat and I watched them happily. I noticed many girls staring at my two friends, hoping to dance with them. They of course were oblivious of the fact. Even though I like to dance, I was content with just sharing my night with both of them. _But if Harry asked for a dance, I wouldn't mind at all._

"Mione what do you think?" Ron waited for my answer. _They were talking_.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?" I focused back to their conversation. Harry laughed at Ron's annoyed face while I smiled sheepishly. 

"I said, do you think George has a chance with Alicia?" Ron said eagerly.

"If he stops staring at Ann," I muttered to myself. Luckily no one heard and I answered innocently. "Well it's hard to say Ron. But whomever he likes, I'm sure you'll meet her later. Besides Ron shouldn't you be thinking of something else? Look at all these girls staring at you two." I winked devilishly at their anxious faces.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Ron hit his forehead with remembrance. Harry shared the same feeling but chuckled at Ron's angst expression.

"At least we didn't come on a date with those two again." Harry pointed towards the Patil Twins. We all laughed and continued drinking our butterbeers. Then I heard that familiar voice, I had expected sooner or later.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Roger appeared behind me. Ron and Harry both stiffened from the sudden intrusion. _Oh no, please don't start another argument_.

"I thought you were here with Cho?" Ron quickly pointed out.

"We only came as friends," Roger directed at Ron. "What do you say?" He extended his hand towards me. I glanced to see a strained Ron and blank stare from Harry. Neither gave any sign of his invitation, so I decided that I did want to dance.

"All right," I carefully took his hand while he guided me on to the dance floor. The dark wooden area was fill with happy dancing couples and miscellaneous goofy students. Making our way through the crowd, we safely landed in the center of the dance floor. Roger properly placed one hand around my back while the other held my right hand. For a few minutes we twirled in silence when he finally broke the moment.

"You look wonderful tonight. I've been waiting to tell you since you walked into the Great Hall." Roger smiled charmingly with his eyes solely on me.

"Thank you," I moved my head back allowing my loosely curled hair to flow down my back.

"I'm glad you decided to come alone even if you didn't come with me." _I came with Harry_.

"Actually," before I continued I glanced back to see Harry and Ron laughing with several Hufflepuff girls. I paused at the scene. _Did I actually come with Harry? The whole night was mainly spent_ _with the company of others. He never directly acted like we were here together._ _Those girls are flirting so aggressively. Why is he not doing anything to stop it? Why didn't he ask me to dance?_

"Hermione are you all right?" Roger gently squeezed my hand, redirecting my attention to him.

Shaking my head I focused back to Roger, "Yes I'm fine." He seemed unconvinced but he held back from asking. _Well if Harry and Ron could have their fun, why shouldn't I?_ "So what are you doing this Christmas? I hear you are going to Spain." This set him off to chat lightly about his up coming vacation and kept me distracted from the obvious. We danced around the floor; occasionally exchanging partners with other friends and classmates. Frequently I would wonder back to see several girls giggle at big head 1 and big head 2's antics. For some unknown reason I had this pitiful feeling in my stomach. I felt it every time one of them would laugh or when some girl playfully hit them. The emotion was like an accordion squeezing back and forth. Except this music felt stabbing and stinging. I wanted it to be released but part of me knew I had no authority of that. 

So I continued to dance with Roger, who seemed extra dashing tonight. The night went on, and soon many students retired to Hogwarts. Soon only older students and prefects were left in the tavern. Ginny, sadly, had to carry Ron, who once again had consumed too much butterbeer. Fellow Gryffindors mumbled laughs at the scene, but was staggering back as well. Roger had sweetly offered to wait for me to return to Hogwarts, but I declined, noticing his Ravenclaw friends eagerly wanting to collapse on their own beds. After final clean up arrangements, I saw only a few 7th year Prefects left in Hogsmeade. _I wonder where Harry_ _went?_ Waving my tired farewell to those left, I slowly strolled back to Hogwarts.

It was amazingly dark out, which seemed perfect with my mood. A crescent moon shined in the sky but was slightly shadowed by silver mists of clouds. I unclipped my hair, letting the full-length of it slide down, reaching my upper back. I felt a gust of cold wind blow by and I wrapped my dark red robe tighter around me. Rubbing my eyes from only the dim lights, I noticed gold glitter gleaming on my hand. I had absolutely forgotten about my makeup. _Yes I had actually applied makeup._ I sighed in defeat. _Fat lot that_ _did me_. _At least I caught his attention in the beginning of the night. Oh Nene, did you actually think Harry_ _would pick you out of everyone else in the world?_ Wiping away a tear, I felt the lightness of my wrist. _Where did my bracelet go?_ Panicking I glanced beside me hoping to see it. When I didn't find it, I quickly retraced my steps hoping for success. 

After what felt like years, I found it underneath the wooden bench near the fountain. Picking it up, I realized I didn't walk by this bench earlier. 

"I didn't know you were that mad at me to lose your bracelet." I slowly turned to see Harry holding six yellow roses.

"Well, I am," I sat down on the cold bench. He followed my action and sat besides me. "I thought you left already." I fiddled with my bracelet, looking down towards my lap.

"I couldn't leave without you." He gently offered the bouquet of roses. I twisted away from him and stared at the midnight sky. "Please don't ignore me. I could never handle that from you." He moved closer and I felt the petals brush against my robe. Subdued I took the roses and their fresh cut scent reached my nose. Raising them to my nostrils, I could feel the soft silk bloom against my skin. "So I am I forgiven?" _Not yet_

"Do you even know why I am mad?" I shortly said looking directly in to his bright emerald eyes.

"Because I didn't dance with you, stay with you, or even just be there with you," he listed off like it was a matter of fact. _Hardly…_

I rolled my eyes upward, "Those are only superficial matters. I am mad because you treat us so casually. I mean one second we are just friends, the next you're Mr. Charming." Feeling frustrated, I glanced back towards the roses.

"I know," he tried placing his hand over mine.

"No, you don't know." I flinched away from him warm touch. "Harry, it's confusing. I feel like it's not real. How do I act around us anymore? I don't know when you're just Harry or my Harry. I mean what if us is nothing? You could have any girl you want. Why not choose someone you could be openly affectionate with?" I sagged my shoulders and started to sniffle from the cold winter night. Instantly he wrapped his arms around me, and some how I still felt that familiar warmth. 

"Don't say that. We are real. Us is more than something, it's everything." Harry forcefully said squeezing me harder. I let his words tumble in my mind, listening to the quietness instead. I could still hear our heartbeats echoing in the air, and thoughts began to swirl in my head. _It's everything. Are we really?_ Slowly I placed the roses beside me and turned back, facing him. I searched in his eyes for doubt, anxiety, or even worry. But all I found was an unstable emotion that I had never seen before. _What are you feeling?_ Before I could voice my thoughts, he crushed his lips on mine. All his thoughts and feelings were placed in this kiss. Unlike are other kisses this one was stronger, more pleading. He wanted to erase my doubt with just this kiss. And you know what, he succeed completely.

"I'm," I automatically placed my hand over Harry's mouth.

"Not now, not tonight. Let's just leave it for another day." I moved my hand caressing his cheek. 

"I'm going to miss you Nene." Harry pulled me closer and we spent the night just resting in each other's embrace.

"Merry Christmas Hermione, we're going to miss you this year." Ginny gushed out, hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to miss all of you too," I glanced around the Common Room with the Weasleys and Harry left.

"Mione, remember not to open you gifts until Christmas," Ron ordered while giving me a crushing hug. I sadly said my farewells to everyone else and knowingly, was ready to leave.

"Say hello to your parents for me," I smiled at the thought of the whole Weasley clan in Hogwarts.

"We will," Charlie answered, noticing Ginny and Ron, who seemed too sad to reply. I waved my good-byes and Harry followed me out the room. We silently walked towards the train, lost in our own thoughts. After last night, we had shared little conversation this morning. I guess all the real thoughts were said last night. _But I was wondering, what he was thinking? Will he miss me? What will be of us when I_ _return? Oh, how I didn't want to leave us_. He placed my trunk on the train, and we quietly stood, hardly watching the people broad the train. The cold air blew by us causing my loose hair to hit my face. He chuckled at my annoyed expression. I looked towards the sky only to see gray clouds hovering above us. _What a gloomy day. I wonder if it is going to snow?_

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression at my sudden frown.

"I was just wondering if it would snow. Doesn't seem like Christmas if it didn't." I glanced back from the sky to see a sad look. "Are you okay?" I whispered out, not knowing why. _He looks so distressed_.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you." He ran his hand through his untidy black hair.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you'll have the whole Weasley family with you. You will not be lonely." I reached up adjusting his Gryffindor scarf.

"It won't be the same without you though." He delicately took my left hand, revealing my bracelet. "I'm happy to see you are still wearing it."

"I would never think of taking it off." I reassured him, sensing his doubt from last night. Then I heard the whistle blow and I felt I still had million things to say. _Yet it was crazy of me to think so, I mean_ _it was only two weeks_. _Then why do you feel like its forever?_ "I better get on before the train leaves without me." I feebly smiled at my own joke.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to do that." He stepped closer towards me. "Have a wonderful Christmas with you parents. Tell them I say hello and wish the best." Harry still held my hand, tightening in his grip.

"I will. Be good, and have a great Christmas as well." I heard the fateful cry of the last whistle rushing me on broad. "Remember to say hi to all the Weasleys for me, even Percy. Also, I left everyone's gifts in my room, so could you pass them out for me?" We slowly reached the frame towards the entrance of the train.

"Don't worry." He forcefully answered. "Get on the train Nene, before it does leave." Harry easily pushed me in the train. As I heard the engine gear and wheels turn, I leaned out looking at Harry. He had a bittersweet smile plastered across his face. _Oh I never thought he could look more handsome_. With all the skill of a seeker, he placed a modest kiss on my lips. Shocked by his sudden movement, I didn't have time to respond. The train pushed onward and I didn't hear Harry shout something important to me. But, of course, I would hear him say that to me another day, another time.

Like my usual train rides without Ron or Harry, I sat with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were great champs but they just were not Ron or Harry. I moved around speaking with various groups of people like Susan or other Prefects. Some younger students approached me, but they could be a tad to clingy for long conversations. The ever so nice Roger was interesting, but he seemed to busy in a heated discussion with his friends for past time enjoyment. Of course there was the misfortune of Malfoy and his gang. Luckily for me, they were running away from Pansy and Millicent to bother me at all. Finally though I did reach the compartment I had tried to find all day. Lightly knocking I heard the muffled voice of acknowledgment. Sliding the door open, I entered into the room to find a girl my age with strawberry blonde hair. She slightly arched her back while reading her favorite book Hogwarts: A history. After I sat down, she looked up with her baby blue eyes and smiled at my presence. Her lips were lightly pink from lip-gloss and showed her perfect white teeth. If I had been a boy, I would have been drooling at her existence.

"Hello Hermione. Took you longer than usual. Caught up snogging our dear Headboy." She raised her eyebrow while looking extra smug at her comment.

"Hello Blaise, and no I wasn't snogging Roger. If you must know, your lovely roommates blocked up half the hallway." I spread across the seat not caring if I looked proper at the moment.

"Ah, were the two lovely Slytherin princesses trying to win their prince?" She asked with sarcasm dripping out of her voice.

"Yes," I turned my head away from the ceiling. "But enough about the prissy squad. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Tell me what are you doing this Christmas?" I smiled sitting up again.

Blaise gave a genuine laugh. "Well, you have been busy with Roger," I gave her an evil glare. "And I have been busy with doing the Slytherin's homework." I sighed in her complete ability to let people push her around and still seem uncaring. "Anyway, I'm spending it with father and his pleasant family." She briskly replied not at all pleased. "But who cares about that. So give me the dirt on up-tight Davis. Is he actually like that all the time or is he feisty fellow I assume him to be?" She managed to say all of this without even a wink or sign of amusement. Blaise could say the most blunt statement without blushing at her own comment.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head leaning against the wall.

"That's why we're friends. I'm unbelievable and you're unpredictable."


	13. To Give and Receive

Disclaimer: Really they're not mine. 

So before I start to say anything, I need to apologies to my beta reader Jenn a.k.a. Lady Raven. This amazing person always checks my grammar so you lovely people can make senses out of my writing. I forgot to do that last time so here's an extra **BIG THANK YOU!!!**

Well here it is. The beginning is a little slow, but I promise it gets better further on. I'm debating if I want to write a sequel to this. I might start something else but I have some other ideas where I could further develop this. Anyway I'll see how I do with this one, then decide on the another one. Hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear from you. Thanks for reading!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 12

****

To Give and Receive

Growing up, I always liked watching the snowfall from the sky. They seem to be invading into the world below without any struggle. Unlike rain that was so delicate at contact, snow was sturdy enough to stay intact. Those small droplets of frozen water could transfer into mountain of layers. The amazing thing was the color it choice to be. Why white? Why not red, blue, or green? Who decided that snow should be white? I like it though because only pure white snow could glimmer so serenely during a winter night.

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" I called out from my windowsill.

"It's me." I heard my mom reply through the wooden door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." My head turned back towards the outside view, only seeing a speck of my mom's shadow.

"I didn't disturb you did I?" She stood besides me, stroking my naturally brown hair again. I felt my mom's protruding lump brush against my shoulder.

"Of course not, I was just thinking." I moved my legs so my mother could sit besides me. She pulled half my blanket and covered her lap as well. For several minutes we cuddled comfortably while my mom ran her fingers through my hair. _This is peaceful_.

Since my return from Hogwarts, I had rarely time alone to myself. I was bombarded with my parent's friends and family activities. Also the late night chats with Winston and Dad kept me busy from doing much at night. Mom being pregnant for 8 months was strange and exciting all at once. Not being home all these months, I decided to handle most of the housework to lighten her workload. But I still left the midnight runs to dad. Even though I was happy to be home, part of me missed Hogwarts, my friends, and Harry.

"What a crazy night? Why did I agree to it?" My mom spoke, reminding me of her presence.

"Well mainly you let the Jones sisters plan it. Because I quote, if you want to have a Christmas party, then you plan it. Let it be said that we shall never let that happen again." I teased my mom's earlier comments.

"When you're pregnant, you say anything during lunch. But it was still nice to have everyone over for Christmas Eve. I think Winston appreciated having people to let lose with."

"He needed the stress relief." I tiled my head, looking towards my mom.

"He's not the only one. You my dear Nene, look like you haven't slept in years. Are you missing someone?" She helped tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course I am. I mean there is Harry, Ron, Ginny, and…"

"Roger," Mom interrupted. _What?_

"I guess I missed him too." I started biting my lower lip. _To be honest, I had not thought of him much since my return._

"You guess? The boy you have been dating only gets an I guess. Harry didn't say you fought or anything." She thoughtlessly said out loud.

"What has Harry been telling you?" I shouted out. _Why would he tell my mom?_

"Oh well he just wrote about you dating Roger. It wasn't a big deal. Nothing you haven't told me." Her tone carried no hidden meaning. "Besides he was just making sure you didn't let his absence bother you." _Nothing else?_ "He is a rather sweet boy to keep that consideration for you." _Roger's or Harry's absences that bothers me. Harry Potter what are you playing at?_

"He has his moments." I huffed out loud. She started laughing at my tone of voice.

"Yes, well all boys do. Anyway the reason I'm here was to say how much I missed you." She took my hand. "Don't interrupt. Since you have returned, we haven't had a real chance to talk. Long letters and variety of photos just don't make up for lost time. When you came through that wall, I saw something different in you. I thought, oh no she has gone and changed again. But you know what I have realized these past few days?" I shook my head. "You haven't changed but you seem to have learn about something important to you. Now I have no idea if it has to do with school, boys, or being an older sister. What I do know is that you have an aura around you that makes me proud." She stopped with tears streaming down her face. I lifted my hand to wipe them away, when I felt my own tears on my face. "Nene no matter what it is, it will never just disappear. I love you, always will and never half way." She gently stood up and kissed my forehead. "Good night" and she walked out the door making the best exit scene ever.

Meow…purr…Meow…

"I'm up. I'm up." I wiped away the wet spot left from Crookshanks licking. "Do you do this to mom and dad when I'm away?" Crookshanks only started at my tired expression. _Great I am talking to a_ _cat now_. I looked to the clock to see 10:30. _Why didn't anyone wake me?_ Anxiously I threw on sweater and ran down the stairs.

I entered into the kitchen to smell my mom's traditional Christmas tree pancakes. Around the table sat my dad with his tousled hair and morning coffee. Winston sat across from him enthusiastically discussing his new project. I saw my mom still at the stove preparing breakfast.

"The lady awakes from her slumber." Winston pulled a seat out for me. I smiled and sat down. 

"Breakfast is served." My mom placed pancakes, eggs, and sausages down. Automatically dad stood helping mom onto the chair.

"Mom why didn't you wake me? I could have done this for you." I handed more sugar towards my dad. 

"Well it's tradition for me to make evergreen pancakes. Besides we all just woke up anyway." She winked.

"Sunshine do you want to talk all day or finish breakfast so we can open presents." 

"What do you think Dad?" I grabbed more sausages onto my plate. 

Soon we sat around the fireplace each with our own pile of gifts. We decided to open our individual presents before opening each other's. First I began with the Weasley family. Mainly everyone gave me an assorted amount of quills, sweets, and unsurprisingly books. I did like the peacock quill from Ron the most. Then I chuckled at the gift Blaise sent me. Living with Lavendar and Parvati, I had become accustomed to very strong perfume. Yet it didn't mean that I liked it. Well Blaise usually heard my rants of how much they wore. So she sent me dark blue filter curtains to surround my bed. All I had to do was replace my dorm's curtains and I would be scent free in my bed.

"Hermione, Merry Christmas," Winston placed a rectangular gift in front of me. I pulled apart the wrapping paper to see a large volume of pages. "I know how you like to read. So I thought you would enjoy this."

"I do. Thank you Winston." I turned to give him a hug. "I was always interested in Chinese Mythology."

"Sunshine this is from the both of us." Dad held out a Christmas card. Looking puzzled, I opened the card to see an airplane ticket. Reading the destination, the words Hong Kong sprang out. _I'm going to_ _Hong Kong_. Sensing my shock, they chuckled at their success.

"Nene you have always said you wanted to visit Winston and was curious at what he does. Well this summer you will." Mom grinned madly.

"I have been working on a new project where I would like you to help me with it. Mainly you'll be teaching English to certain village children. Nothing to exciting, but you'll be traveling with me around the Pacific."

_Is he kidding? Not exciting! I'm going to Hong Kong. I finally get to see the Pacific Ocean. No_ _more story books but literally feel the salt water_. Finally I reacted and squealed in delight. I jumped up and down screaming. "I'm going to Hong Kong! I'm going to Hong Kong!"

"Honey I think she likes it." Dad placed an arm around my mom.

"I knew she would."

After all the commotion, I recollected my jumbled thoughts. _Where was Harry's gift?_ Sadly I didn't have time to think about it. My dad quickly pulled me into the kitchen to work on Christmas dinner. While we were busy, Winston and my mom discussed about the baby and related issues about him.

Soon the bustle in the kitchen stopped and the aroma filled my nostrils. With a mixture of honey-roasted ham and baked golden potatoes, we had made another successful meal. The doorbell rang and I hurried to receive the returning couple. Opening the door, I saw their newly occurred tan from their recent vacation. Andrew looked exactly the same though. He had his clean-cut brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. His light brown eyes widen at my presence. With a cheerful grin, Andrew pulled me into a hug.

"And the little girl finally returns home. I don't know how your parents can send you so far away. But I'm glad to see your charming smile again." He winked smugly.

"Becareful Uncle Drew, I don't want Aunt Rosemary mad at me." I turned to hug his lovely wife.

"No worries Hermione. I know you'll never want him. He is to big of a geek even for you." Her apple green eyes shined with humor.

"My wife the regular comedian."

"I thought she was an accountant." My dad appeared in the entranceway.

"Don't start with me Granger." Andrew patted dad's shoulder.

"I was just asking." Dad smiled cordially.

"Will you two every act your age?" Rosemary and I strolled towards the main room.

"No," they both chuckled to themselves. _Men, always the same no matter the age._

We walked into the dining room, to see that Winston and my mom already set the table. A variety of dishes sat in the middle screaming to be eaten. We started to settle down when I realized that we had an extra setting set.

"Mom you miss counted."

"Oh he'll be here any minute." She causally said sipping from her apple cider. _Who else did we_ _invite?_

The doorbell rang again, when my dad was about to cut the ham. "Sunshine do you want to get the door while I finish cutting the ham." I nodded and left to meet the unknown guest.

Placing my hand on the knob, I had this strange feeling of what my parents were hiding. Preparing for the cold, I wasn't ready for what I saw before me.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Harry stood irresistibly with Bill behind him. _Oh bloody hell!_

"I think she's awe struck by us Harry." Bill replied in a witty manner. Noting the tension between us, Bill cleared his throat again. "Well I leave you in good hands Harry. Merry Christmas." He patted Harry's shoulder. "Good bye Hermione!" Bill chuckled at my expression and apparated.

_Harry's here. He is standing right in front of me. Am I dreaming?_ I raised my hand to pinch his cheek. "Ouch! Nene what did you do that for?" Harry yelped walking in to the house himself. I staggered back as he moved closer.

"You're real. You are actually here." I rubbed the redness on his cheek.

"I know. I just didn't like the idea of not seeing you for two weeks. I just wanted to…" I grabbed his head between my hands.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Those lips crashed onto mine and I'm not certain if I could describe the feeling soaring through me. My knees started to buckle and I felt lightheaded. All I could feel was his arms tighten around me. He felt soft as snow. His touch was sending chills up mine spine. _I knew it wasn't Christmas without snow._

Pulling away I saw a boyish smile creep up his face. _He looks so adorable!_ His eyes darted to my flustered face and he started grinning smugly. _Okay he looks like his ego is swelling_. I tugged on to his shirt and dragged him towards the dining room. "Come on, I'm sure my parents have been expecting you."

"How did you guess?" He placed his arms over my shoulder.

"I think it was the extra plate setting."

"Ah…to observant for your own good." Harry kissed my ear.

"I believe it saved you plenty of times."

"That's why I'm not complaining." Then we entered in the room greeted by the smiling adults.

"Harry my boy, meet Winston." Dad hollered when seeing Harry again_. He looks like he just found his lost car._

"So you're Harry. Doug never stops talking about you." Winston throw his hand out, shaking Harry's cheerfully. Soon hugs, handshakes, and witty comments were traded around the room. _Why is it_ _that everyone I know is sarcastic?_ The fuss soon died down and we finally had our Christmas dinner.

Knock, Knock

"Come in," I answered brushing my hair. _It's good to be brunette again_. Harry entered and then sat quietly on my bed. He didn't say a word but sat there staring at the floor. _Oh no, something happened_. He looked up and I gave him a small smile. Harry returned the gesture but I noticed it was very forced. _I wonder if he wants to talk about it._ I finished my brushing and gently kneeled in front of him. Harry made no attempt to speak so I started to hum Silent Night. _I'll give him time to think._

Uncomfortable from kneeling, I moved to sit besides him. His elbows were propped up on his lap while his head lay between the palm of his hands. He was motionless. I raised my hand and slowly ran my fingers throw his hair. _I hope this helps him to relax_. I felt his body move and found him laying his head on my lap. Getting over the sudden position, I continued to massage his forehead. Rubbing away his worries, I sent telepathic signals to him. _What's wrong? Harry you can tell me. I'm listening_.

"I just had a talk with your dad." Harry's voice seemed hollow and strained.

"What did you talk about?" _Oh daddy what did you do?_

"He told me about your summer. How you're going to Hong Kong and stuff. Then he asked me what I was doing this summer. I told him I always stayed with the Dursleys." Harry winced in memory of them. "Anyway he started talking about this reunion he always has with his cousins."

"Oh you mean the Granger father's runaway." Harry snuggled closer, like he was seeking warmth.

"Yeah and that you usually go with him." His mouth brushed against my knee.

"Yes I do. I absolutely forgot about it."

"Well he didn't." I sensed a problem coming up. "He asked me to go with him." _Really?_ I suddenly stopped my movements.

"What did you say?"

"I thought it was about dad's bringing their children." Harry answered indirectly. "And he said it was. So I asked him why bring me?" _What is bothering him?_

"What did he say Harry?" I tried pushing to find the problem.

"He said he thought of me as a son." His voice was barely a whisper but I heard it clearly in my ears. A long pause fell between us and unknown tension emitted from Harry. _Dad actually said that?_ _I knew he liked Harry. Of course he would Nene, dad adores Harry. He thinks Harry is amazing._

Trying to ease the moment, I stood up with a wide grin. "Harry that is great. You'll love it. A whole week of goofing off with money making men. You get to do anything you want without the worry of cost. Besides you deserve to be spoiled a little." Harry slowly nodded to my response. _What's really the_ _matter?_ "Harry what's the problem?" 

"I just can not believe your dad would want me to go with him. I mean I'm not his son. I haven't known him that long. And now he wants to bring me along to a family tradition." Harry looked up with confusion splashed across his face.

"He's heard enough from me to know who you are." I confidently answered.

"That's the problem! Why would he want to treat me like a son?" He stated louder.

"Harry anyone in this world would want a son like you. You're an amazing person with so much character it's hard to pinpoint which one to describe. I mean Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and even Hagrid would have you if Dumbledore let them."

"But that's it. They're all wizards. They want me because I'm Harry Potter." He stood walking towards the window. I sighed with sadness at how he didn't realize how important he is. 

"You know that is not the reason." I calmly spoke. "You may be the boy-who-lived. You may be the "Great" Harry Potter. But in our eyes, your Harry James Potter. They know you care so much about them that you would die for them. And you know what Harry? They would do the same for you. Anyone would do the same for you." 

"But…" Harry turned to face me. "But you have to admit it is a small portion inside their heads." I sighed again because honestly I didn't know. Not growing up with Harry's name in every corner of the world, I didn't know how much it did effect people. Harry spoke, breaking my train of thought. "It is just amazing that your dad would care for me. I mean he's never heard of me until you. 

"Why is that so amazing?" I slowly inched closer towards him by the window.

"Nene, I had spent 11 years of my life being told I was nothing. No one cared, empathized, or loved. I was just worthless to them. I was just baggage. A charity cause. They felt proud of themselves because they provided for someone lower then them." His voice carried hurt and pain. I was openly crying never hearing so much despair stumble out of his mouth.

"Harry stop!" I shouted out. "You are worth more than a billion Dursleys. You are not nothing. Without you the Dursleys probably wouldn't be living. Without you no one would be living a life with care, empathy, or love. Without you I would have never met you."

We started at each other openly not masking any hidden feelings. Emotions and thoughts swam inside both our heads, which was the most frightening experience for me. _I had never_ _expressed so much love to one person besides my parents._ _Wait…did I just say love? I don't think_ _I said love out loud_. Shivering, I saw Harry step closer to me. He wasn't crying but I could see the unshed tears wanting to spill out.

"You're right." He murmured. "It's just still hard to understand. I mean people actually like me. You actually like me." Harry smiled with a pure devotion. "Thank you." He reached out and entwined his hands with mine.

"Anytime," I felt a soft fleece material against my hand. Looking down, I saw the Christmas gift I had given to Harry sticking out from his pocket. Since he did everything with glasses on, I always saw how dirty it could be. So with Blaise's unrecognizable ability to sew, I embroided his name onto a gold handkerchief. Harry noticed where my eyes were focused and squeezed my hand to regain my focus. Clearing his throat, he apprehensively pulled out a small box from his other pocket.

Unwrapping the awaiting gift, I found inside a metal key. "A key?"

"It's a copy to my vault in Gringotts. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to have all of it." I stared dumbfounded at his present. "You always said its better to be prepared then bored. Besides I like the idea of you having it, then the Ministry of Magic."

_Wow!_ "Thank you for trusting me with this." _I can't believe he gave me this_.

"Don't thank me for trusting you. I should be doing that to you." Harry lifted my chin. "Now I think we have talked enough." I saw amusement sparkle in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" I innocently answered.

"How about I show you?"

"Even better." And our lips were moving but voices were not heard.

****

Dear Blaise,

My Christmas was amazing. I received an airplane ticket from my parent's, which is going to my dream spot. Yes I'm going to Hong Kong. Remember Winston? I told you about him right? Well he runs a program along the South Pacific and he is letting him join him this summer. I was literally bouncing for joy. And you know I rarely do that. I think I have never heard my parents laugh so hard at me. Go ahead and laugh. I know you probably are at mentally picturing me doing that.

Anyway you would never guess who showed up at my door Christmas night. No it wasn't Roger. It was Harry. Yes, yes I know. You can insert the "I told you so." I guess I never would have thought that Harry would miss me that much. I know you think that we can't survive without each other. I always thought you were wrong. But lately I'm starting to believe that you are right. I received a letter from Ron yesterday saying that he wishes he were here with us as well. But even though I miss Ron, it didn't seem too bad with Harry by my side. To be honest Blaise, I'm extremely confused. I don't know what I am feeling? It's so jumbled together that I don't know where it begins or ends. I know you are probably wondering what I am talking about. I promise I'll tell you everything when we meet again. There is a lot I haven't told you or anyone for that matter. Don't be mad.

On a lighter note, how's your father and the wicked stepfamily? You didn't transform anything dangerous at them did you? I hope you had nice Christmas. I know your stepmother can be overly annoying but she is still your dad's wife. Did you like my gift? I hoped you liked it. I know your family doesn't like muggle things, but when I saw it I thought of you. 

Well I better go. My mom and dad are fussing over Harry, and he will not stop sending me pleading glances. I hope to hear from you soon and tell me if you are free on New Year's Eve. We should meet in London like we usually do. 

Hermione

****

Nene,

These past few days have been great. I never felt so cared for before. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are always sweet to me but they have their own seven kids to worry about. With your family, I feel like I have their full attention. You are probably screaming and biting your lip like crazy. Well don't worry. I'm safe. I know I should have told you I was going to leave. Sirius and Remus needed to meet with me. I really didn't want to go but I had to Hermione. Please believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you. I'm going to be returning to Hogwarts so I will not see you until after vacation. I'm sorry. I know your worried sick. I know you probably would have wanted to come with me. But Nene, I didn't want to say no to you. I know I'm not making senses. You're extremely confused and annoyed. You're probably going to severally hurt me when I see you again. That's why I wrote this to you. I'm still not strong enough to tell you things in person. Forgive me please, and I hope you understand.

Harry

Daily Prophet December 29, 1995

Are the Rumors True?

By Penelope Clearwater

Since the fateful night of when You-Know-Who was destroyed, we have spent eleven years rebuilding are world. Our lives continued and we pushed aside the time were darkness surrounded us. Yet these past four years, there has been hush tones and whispering secrets of His return. But now these rumors are quiet no more. 

Last night in the city of Barcelona the Death Mark was seen flying in the sky. Identical to the one seen last year at the World Cup Quidditch Championship, chaos ran through the streets of muggle and magical neighborhoods. Figures in black robes were seen chasing wealthy bureaucrats and retired ministers. Have the Death Eaters returned? Has their master called for their purpose again? Are the rumors true? Has the Dark Lord really reappeared after so many years lost in this world?

Officials speculate that the attacks were related to burglary and old feuds towards the ministers. Though many were saved from the attacks, a muggle security guard and seven employees were killed. The famous Potions Master Ludwig van Gustoven's wife was reported missing along with muggles, Dona Marie and Carlos Lupe. The representative of International Confederation of Wizards only responded with this comment.

"We are currently working to find the origin of the Death Mark seen the night of December 28. As for the speculation of Death Eaters, we reassure everyone in the magic community that, it is only heresy. Our condolences to those who have left us and missing from last night attacks. We will do anything in our power to found the cause of this tragic event."

Yet even with these confident reassurances, Aurors were able to find half a dozen possible Death Eaters unconscience and bound together. They are currently being held for further investigation. Auror Mcmann sent by the British ministry responded with this statement. "We found these men already fasten together quickly after the attacks. As for their role in the incident is it still being searched for at the moment. Many think it may have something to do with the Dark Lord but we are unsure at present time. The future is uncertain but we know someone is watching out for us."

So as the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has repeatedly continued to deny the return of the Dark Lord, we have stumbled across a dubious hero in our mist. So on behalf of the magic community, thank you willing leader for continuing to fight the evils that may have returned. 

"Hermione are you all right?" Winston spoke behind me from the stairway. I quickly folded the newsletter from his view.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I walked towards the fireplace.

"I understand what you mean. I get bored when I have nothing to do." He sat down on the sofa. _I wasn't bored. Absolutely worried is more like it. Nene just shut up and agree with what he said._

"So I'm not the only workaholic here." I replied glancing back feeling the warm fire.

"Oh look at the time. I should call my assistant." He prepared to leave. "Hermione?"

"Yes," I jolted thinking that he had already left.

"If you miss Harry, just write to him." Winston winked and strolled away leaving me to my thoughts. _Am I really obvious? No, he's a doctor of course he can see things. Oh Harry where have you gone? Why couldn't you tell me where you went?_

****

Dear Mione,

The family sends their regards and hope you are having a great vacation at home. I have been training for the past few days so I haven't had time to do much of anything else. As for Harry I'm sure he just needed to meet with them. I don't think it had anything to do with training. But to be honest, he didn't even tell me he was meeting them. He just told us that he wanted to surprise you and Bill volunteered to bring him to your house. Don't worry too much. They are great wizards and you know Harry can handle himself. Again I have no clue where he went. So please don't be mad at me since I can't tell you anything specific. Wait…I just got an owl. It's from Harry. He's coming back to Hogwarts soon. See I told you not to worry. You'll see us perfectly safe after the vacation. On a different note, the attacks in Barcelona are spreading like wildfire. Percy is going crazy because he wants to return to work. He would if mum and dad didn't threaten to disown him if he left our reunion early. Percy then sent a long letter to Penelope asking how she is doing in Spain. I personally think he's just trying to get more information about the attacks. Well I better go, mum wants me to help her do something. Wish I could be there for you. Harry will be here soon, so don't fret. Try and relax okay? Promise that you will not have a swollen lip from biting it too much.

Ron

"You know when you asked to meet me, I wasn't expecting the sullen Hermione." Blaise stirred her espresso from the whipped cream. 

"You can leave if you want then." I looked away staring out the window from the corner of the tiny coffee shop. It was our tradition to have coffee every New Years Eve. Blaise lived in an apartment in Soho and spent much of her time in downtown London. This coffee shop was only 5 minutes away from her sophisticate and modern flat.

"Cut the attitude and tell me what's wrong." She leaned back tapping her fingers on the table.

"I…sorry for snapping at you." I glanced apologetically at her.

"Hermione you want to talk. It's written all over your face. Now you know I hate guessing games, so just tell me what's bothering you." Blaise gave me one of her rare honest smiles.

"It's Harry." 

"You said he was going back at Hogwarts. What's the problem?" She raised her left eyebrow. "Unless this has to do with what you're feeling about him."

"Yes it is." I gulped my white mocha. "I never told you that he kissed me." She spitted coffee out, hitting the waiter. 

"What!" Blaise shouted towards me. "Sorry Roy," the waiter walked away shaking his head at us. "When in sweet Merlin did he do that?"

"Well it didn't happen to long ago and you have been so busy…"

"When?" Her tone was commanding.

"That weekend when I was sick from my allergic reaction." I bite my lips nervously. _I hope she doesn't get mad._

"What! It's been nearly a month. You haven't told me in these past 4 weeks. I was in the library all those times and you didn't tell me." She calmly yelled from across the table. _She took that nicely._

"It's complicated Blaise. I mean I have no idea what we are. Harry hasn't officially said that we are dating. I literally have not heard Harry say that he likes me." I tried justifying my secret.

"Hermione, don't give me that crap. When two people kiss, that means they like each other. Hell if not at least they are attracted to each other. Besides a boy who isn't your boyfriend, shows up Christmas night because he misses you screams the obvious." She regained her composure and continued to drink her espresso.

"But he never shows his affection in public. He acts normally when we are around other people. The most he has ever done is hugs or touches in front of Ron. But that's Ron!" I leaned forward placing my arms on the table.

"He's Harry Hermione. From what you have told me, I'm sure he just doesn't want the extra attention. I mean you both are shy people. I know you wouldn't like the extra focus on you two."

"But he acts bipolar. It is extremely confusing. I mean why can't he show some thing. I mean look at Roger he expresses what he thinks about me." She quickly interrupted.

"You're dating Roger because he declares his feelings out loud."

"Yes… I mean no." I shook my head. "Honestly I don't know why I'm dating him. At first I actually thought there was a chance for him but there is Harry. Whenever I looked at Roger I wish he was Harry. And whenever Roger says something, I wish Harry would say that to me. Roger just seems reliable in his feelings. I know where we stand."

"So you're dating him because he's safe." She pushed aside her coffee.

"I guess I am." I murmured out loud.

"Then I feel sorry for you Hermione. Relationships aren't like books. You don't know the answer or the ending to the fairly tale story. You don't get reliable responses or safe remarks. It's all uncertain. It's all confusing. It's not suppose to be safe each time. And most importantly that, it's the way life goes." Blaise started drawing circles on the table. "I don't empathize with you Hermione. You don't have a major issue here. All you need to do is talk to Harry."

"I know. You're right. I guess I needed someone to tell me what I needed to do." I reached across to squeeze her hand. "Thanks B for listening."

"It's what I'm here for." She smirked back. "Oh and ditch the Roger kid."

"Yes I know. I will talk to him when I get back to Hogwarts. I'm going to miss hanging out with him though. We had some great debates." I smiled at Roy pouring us more coffee. "But he deserves someone who really likes him."

"So you wouldn't mind if I dated him?" She leaned against her chair comfortably.

"I thought you didn't like him." I drank my hot mocha.

"I said he was up-tight." She smiled. "Besides he has a cute butt." I spat coffee all over Roy. 

"What!" She winked and got up to help Roy. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I walked into the house looking for my parents. I turned the corner and saw my parents quietly sitting in front of the fireplace. Sensing something wrong, I kneeled besides my mom's leg. "What's wrong?" They were silent but then dad handed me a note.

****

Dear Mione,

I wish I had a better way of saying this but I can't. Harry has been hurt. I can't say anything specific because I don't even know myself. He returned today with Sirius beaten up and Remus bleeding like crazy. Charlie said we were lucky that no one saw them or Aurors would have been surrounding the school in an instant. They are all unconscious so we don't know what happened. Actually I think I'm the only one who doesn't know what happened. Mione you're right. They didn't tell us something. I think it does have something to do with training. I'm still sitting beside him and I will not leave his side until you get here. I'll watch him Mione. Be calm and don't freak. I'm here for him. Just remember that he's safe now.

Ron

"I have to go to him. Harry's hurt. He…I have go to back to school." I stood up crying frantically.

"No Sunshine you can't." 

"What are you talking about dad? I'm going and you're not stopping me." I wanted to run up the stairs but he grabbed my wrist.

"No you will not leave. Your Headmaster sent me a letter saying that it would be best for you to stay until vacation was over. Now I didn't agree with him but then he said it was for your own safety."

"I am safe dad. It's Harry that's hurt. I need to go to him." I was shaking from pain and sorrow.

"He's the one safe now. I'm not risking you getting hurt. And I know he wouldn't want you getting hurt as well." He calmly answered while pulling me into a crushing hug. I started to cry uncontrollable wanting so much to go back. _He needs me. Harry is hurt. You don't understand. I need to know that he's all right. I need to see for myself. _

"Nene I know how you feel." Mom spoke gently. "You're aching all over and you don't know why. But Nene there is nothing else we can do. All you can do now is be strong until school starts and then you can see him again. For now I think we have more important things to do." She ordered out her last sentence.

"Mom Harry is important!" I screamed. 

"I know but I think the baby is too." She looked up towards my dad. "I'm having contractions. I need to go to the hospital." Letting go of me, he shouted for Winston and ran to look for his keys.

I blankly stared at my mom, not knowing what to feel. _I am going to be a sister soon but my heart is aching with pain. Should I be happy right now or sad beyond belief? _

"Nene?" She reached her hand out to me. I took it sitting besides her. "No matter what anyone tells you about women being weak, remember one thing." I was puzzled at the unexpected comment. "We are strongest during pregnancy and for the ones we love. No matter the heartache or pain, we women endure it all. We take it in, breathe out and continue on. You know why?"

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because love is a powerful thing. It's not flowers, hearts, or romances. But a solid bond, which survives through all the stumbles and falls in life. Don't let anything break that. Don't let them see you weak from it. Don't doubt it's there in the first place." She kissed my forehead soothing away my headache. But one main thought ran through my mind. _Am I in love with Harry Potter?_


	14. Birth and the Unknown Man

Disclaimer: Last I checked, my name wasn't J.K Rowling. 

Well here it is. After this chapter, things will start to get more action packed. In the future, you will see a lot more Blaise and a stronger side of Hermione. Also would anyone out there like to be my beta reader for grammar checks? The two I had seem to disappear. Just email me at scarlet_emma@hotmail.com if you do. Anyway hope you enjoy this one and hope to hear your responses. Thanks for reading!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 13

****

Birth and the Unknown Man

"My mom use to say, being alone with to many thoughts could lead to a serious problem." My dad sat besides me in the cold waiting room. I blinked away from the peach Hospital wall to see his concerned face. He sighed not knowing what else to say to my sulky manner. Then like any father, he shifted over extending his arms towards me. Automatically I snuggled into his fatherly embrace. 

I closed my eyes picturing that I was 5 again. I was still his little sunshine and he was still the comforting hero. He still smelled of peppermint and dried toothpaste. His hands were large yet lean and long. I nuzzled closer in to his chest while his grip was guarding and possessive.

What felt like years of reminiscence only occurred in a few passing minutes. The silence wasn't new but the shaking was never experienced. I arched my neck to see him crying freely. I had only seen him cry once in my life, which was a long time ago.

My mother had been pregnant before but almost lost her life to the miscarriage. Yes I had a younger brother before. I was only 3 so the memory is a bit blurry. I just remember him crying and screaming out. "Only two more months and I could have held you safely." An irritated patient had accidentally pushed my mom down the stairs causing her to lose the baby. We usually visit him whenever we have the chance. Douglas Patrick Jr. would have been 12 now. I guess that's why they were so nervous to have another child. They didn't want to lose this one like his older brother. It's difficult to imagine if he was still alive today. Would he be a normal muggle? Would he be magical as well? Maybe I would have had a Quidditch star in my family.

Feeling the fresh tears in my hair, I moved back to wipe them away from his face. My action only made him cry harder into my hands. _Why are you crying Daddy? You're always the carefree and strong one? You're going to have a son again. Don't cry._

"Daddy?" I murmured out, kissing his forehead. He slowly regained his composure and breathed normally.

"I'm sorry. I came here to help you but in return you did that for me." He lifted his hand to wipe away the dry tears.

"I was just thinking to myself."

"No you sat there looking so much older. You sat there and I wondered where my baby girl went. You hugged me like you use too and I didn't realize how much I needed to be your daddy again." He moved his left hand and leaned his head against it. "Sunshine, I'm going to be a father again."

"Dad you already are one." My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"I know. It's just that you do not depend on me anymore. I'm not you entire world. You have a life outside of me."

"Dad you will always be apart of my world. But I do understand what you mean." I smiled with affinity.

"I guess the idea amazes me again. I mean I get another chance to hear someone call me daddy. I can see my son fall, talk, cry, and laugh. I will see him grow up exactly like you and wonder how on earth I was blessed with this." He reached out and cupped my chin. _How was I blessed to have him as a father?_ I opened my mouth to speak when he quickly covered my lips. "I'm also sad because now you officially don't need me. I'll always be your father. I'll always be there to worry and love. But you have someone else who you need as much as he does. I was crying because I'm going to have one child who needs me while the other needs someone else. I lose one and get another. Ironic how the world works isn't it?"

"Doug, Hermy where is she?" Sophia asked abruptly standing before us in an overly expensive sparkling gown.

"Room 153, turn left at the corner." My dad pointed with his right hand. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She is telling her date to leave but they are arguing about it now. Honestly that man is as stubborn as a mule. Our best friend is in labor and he still wants to go to the New Year's bash." Sophia brushed away a loose strand from her face.

"Men are stubborn." _Especially one named Harry Potter_.

"Sophy where is she?" Elizabeth appeared flustered and angry. Her usual perky smile was masked behind pure annoyance. _She actually has negative emotions_. Noticing our presence, she returned to her normal smile with a hint of force. "Doug, Hermy how are you feeling?"

"Good," we both replied tiredly.

"Smashing as always. Well come on Sophy, I want to see Vicky." She tugged on her sister's arm.

"Lizzy loosen your grip! I am not Herald." The both turned left to visit my already suffering mother. _I hope my mom doesn't explode with them in there. Wait a second…that would be great to see_.

"In another hour and half, it'll be a New Year. Do you think I have to wait that long for me to hold my son?" Dad returned to gaze at me.

"Probably…I mean it does take hours before the actually delivery. But I know what we can do until then." I started to crawl closer to him.

"Oh and what would that be great daughter of mine?"

"I can snuggle with my daddy without sharing you with anyone else." I stared starry eyed at a man I knew as my father. "Let me be your little girl one last time?"

"Baby you'll always be my little girl. And you never have to ask to be held in my arms." Again I returned into his arms savoring the moment of being his only child one last time.

I woke hearing giggling and the smell of very expensive perfume. Rubbing my eyes, I realized I had fallen asleep on the sofa with a handmade shawl over my shoulders. Looking across the waiting area, I saw the Jones sisters flirting madly with Winston. Surprisingly he didn't shrug away from the attention. I didn't blame him though. Even with their overly enthusiastic personalities, it was hard not to notice how enchanting they were.

Sensing my awaken state, they inched apart from their obvious advance on Winston. He started to blush and I tired to hide a smirk. _Well at least I know he still is the shy man I have known all these years_.

"The sleeping beauty awakes from her slumber." Winston greeted sipping his tea.

"What time is it?" I returned the shawl to Sophia with a genuine smile.

"6:30 in the morning. You should sleep more." Elizabeth stood stretching her tired limbs.

"I think I'll go check on mom." I stood up from the sofa.

"Your dad just went in," Sophia replied helpfully.

"Thanks." I started to walk away when I paused. Since my return home, my feelings towards the Jones sisters were still exactly the same. Yet their dramatic attitudes didn't bother me as much, seeing my mom laugh whenever they were around. They helped her with anything and everything. And deep down in my heart, I couldn't really say they were annoying. _How superficial can someone be if they notice the_ _smallest details about someone you love?_ They looked up from my sudden posture and wondered what was wrong. "I really meant that. Thank you for being here for my parents. They really are lucky to have friends like you." 

Then I quickly left leaving them with their own thoughts. I know I had never been a fan of the twins. _But you have to admit; not many people drop everything in their life for painstaking hours. What is the world coming too? Next I'll be having girl talk with my roommates. _I shivered from the thought_. Now that will definitely not happen._

I entered into the room to see my dad laying his head on the bed. He was staring contentedly at my mother's face. While she had one hand running through his hair and the other rubbing her stomach. They were humming a soothing tune, which I had heard many times as a child. Closing the door, they looked towards me with enamored grins. _How can they look so beautiful with only a few hours of sleep?_

"How do you do it?" I stepped towards the bed.

"Do what Nene?" My mom innocently asked.

"Be so in love, even through all these years."

"Sunshine that's what love is. Enduring through all the years of heartache and pleasure."

"It's not easy. But once you find it, it doesn't seem to hard to handle." They finished each other's sentence without a wink of an eye. I smiled and sat on the bed. While my father moved up and sat next to my mother.

"I think we should discuss his name." My mom suddenly said out loud.

"Good idea! Where's the list?" My dad rummaged through her black leather purse. "Here it is." He paused glancing over the writing. "We are not naming him Lysander."

"Why not?" My mom pouted at her decision.

"We already named Hermione from Shakespeare. I'm not doing it again with my son." Dad huffed slightly annoyed.

"Well we're not naming him Churchhill either." I laughed at my mom's frustrated expression.

"I like Churchill honey. I mean he was a great man in our history."

"Our son will not be named Churchill Douglas Granger. What am I suppose to say for a nickname? Church or Hill? I rather not, thank you very much!"

"Do you think Lysander would be any better. I could never picturing myself calling him Ly or Sander." Their bicker continued on down the list and I sat with amusement at the scene. They went through a variety of names when they glanced at the last one.

"Did you put that name down?" My mom asked my dad.

"No I didn't"

"I did." I sheepishly replied. "I know it's not a popular name. It's not even English but I love the way it sounds. And don't you think the name carries mystery and intelligent. When I say it out loud, I think it describes who a Granger is." They were awfully quiet which I assumed was they're thinking of how to turn me down.

"I like it!" Dad folded the paper away.

"Me too," my mom smiled gleefully. "Dante Douglas Granger." She voice became very soft.

"Our son." Dad looked over at my mom with love shining through.

"We can call him DD for short." I teased playfully at the idea. They didn't reply but their smiled carried a very mischievous aura.

"Oh dear lord, my water just broke!" And with that said, metal chaos broke through everyone's mind. My mom was then rushed off to the delivery room with my dad faithfully following behind. Winston calmly sat waiting but I saw him gently check his pulse every few minutes. The Jones sisters were twitching like frogs being poked by little boys. If I weren't so nervous, I would have been laughing frantically. Uncle Drew and Aunt Rosemary had just arrived from the earliest train in from Paris. They had worn out face expressing little sleep but they had grins a mile wide. Various other friends paced the hallway, while chanting amiably about life in general. I sat there quietly wondering if this day would ever come. 

Then at 10:42 am on January 1, 1996, Dante Douglas Granger was greeted into this world after 14 gruesome hours of anticipation. _I'm finally a sister_. _Someone who will look up to me for help and advice_. _Someone who will always carry the same blood and heritage as me._

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of the hospital room with them inside. Half of visitors were inside while the other in the hallway. I wanted to step inside but part of me held back. _What if he_ _doesn't like me?_ _What if he turns into a major brat? What if he thinks I'm weird for being a witch? What if_ _I never love him?_

Sensing my anxiety, Uncle Drew guided me into the cheerful and noisy room. Every clamor, action, and thought tuned out my head, when I saw them comfortably sitting there. My dad had his arm proudly around my mother's shoulder. His other hand gently caressed the baby's fragile head. My mom was carrying him with love glowing brightly around her. Her head was tilted brushing against my father's chest. I sucked in a choking croak from the awe of picture perfect. I had never seen anything more siren in my life. I walked closer; noticing everyone had ended their conversations to stare at me. I stepped besides my dad, while only staring at him. _He is so small. Was I ever that size?_ My mom carefully moved and held the baby out towards my arms. Apprehensively I took him in to my arms in wonder. He opened his tiny blue eyes and stared directly at me. Then all the doubts and worries flew out of my mind. _My baby brother…Dante. I had never experienced love at first sight until now._

"Send me millions of pictures mom. I don't want to miss a single thing Dante does." I repeated again as we arrived near the Hogwarts Express.

"I will Nene." My mom answered gently holding Dante in her arms.

"Sunshine remember to send us a letter about Harry. We want to hear that everything is all right." Dad pushed the cart towards me, so I could take the bar.

"I will the minute I see him." I tried to conceal my very stressed expression.

"Don't worry Nene. I'm sure he is fine." My mom reassured again. "Well give me one last hug." I embraced her cautiously trying not to wake my brother.

"Bye mom. Bye little guy." I placed a small kiss on Dante's squishy forehead.

"Becareful Sunshine. I rather not want to hear about you being petrified or turned into an animal again." He opened his arms towards me.

"I'll try not to repeat that." I hugged him one last time. Then I headed towards the barrier shouting out, "love you, always will and never half way!" I lost sight of my family and into the chaotic atmosphere of magic. Younger children were being fussed over while older students conversed with friends. I strolled along with my belongings, looking for a familiar face. Sadly I stumbled upon the last person I wanted to see.

"Granger I see you have returned to your original roots. When you're always one way, you can never change the fact of it." Malfoy taunted smugly with his goons standing behind him.

"Why Malfoy I didn't know you cared so much for my appearance? I must say I am quite proud of who I am. Are you?" I scoffed back at him.

"Of course I am. I am a Malfoy!" he arrogantly replied with his bodyguards nodding.

"Yes the great pureblood Malfoys. Your one of the oldest and richest family in the magic community." I started to notice people forming a circle around us.

"What is your point Granger? Or are you just stating the pure fact again?" He rolled his eyes in boredom.

"There really is no point. I'm just wondering what that name means outside magic society?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Malfoy answered puzzled at my comment.

"Of course it does Malfoy. Do you really think there is no connection between muggles and wizards?" I shook my head in his ignorance.

"Granger I'm tired of this petty verbal exchange. So get to the main objective within this century." I ignored his statement and continued on.

"Malfoy in the magic community your powerful, rich, and famous. While I'm still new and making my own name." The crowd was fairly large now, wondering at my point as well.

"And you're point is?" His voice barked out.

"While you have this status, I still carry my muggle representation. My family is well known with money, respect, and influence. And do you want to know why I'm so happy about that?" I innocently asked.

"Do tell?" Malfoy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"While you fiddle around forever in your own little impudent circle, I'll be gaining everything you have on both sides. That's why I'm so proud of myself Malfoy. Because I can make something out of myself with either side of the coin and you'll be stuck endless with one name and title." I challenged with an eyebrow raised waiting for a reply. My words slowly fused into their minds, and no one could answer back. Flipping my bushy hair with a brush from my hand, I walked away with pride spilling out of my skin. _Got him!_

"Quite a show Hermione! Prepare me next time when you're in the mood for another verbal massacre and I'll bring the popcorn." Blaise entered in to the compartment with her usual smirk.

"Actually I feel a little bad about it. I mean I have been so worried lately that he just got the end of it." I continued to pet Crookshanks, who sat comfortably on my lap.

"Don't be remorse. Malfoy is a spoiled nitwit who hasn't seen the real world yet. Besides I've been waiting for someone to wipe that aggravating smirk of his." She flopped onto the seat across from me.

"I take it New Years was as fun as always." I tired not to laugh at her frustrated expression.

"Hardly! There was the great Draco and his loyal baboons walking around like snotty kings. My favorite pretentious roommates bragging about what daddy got them for Christmas. And the most narcissistic stepmother, who wouldn't know how to survive without her own bloody mirror handy." Blaise vented out all in one amazing breath.

"Sounds like fun!" I replied sarcastically.

"Being a smart aleck doesn't suit you." She sighed. "I see you brought your cat again."

"Yes, we decided that it would be better for Dante. Besides my parents can owl me whenever they want with Nice." Crookshanks adjusted his body over towards the left.

"Come here you overly obese feline." Blaise cooed out towards him. Yet again he listened and jumped to her lap.

"I think you are the only person that can tease him and still have his attention."

"He respects honesty." She started to baby him. "Did you miss me? Oh you have gotten fatter. What are we going to do with you?" She smiled sweetly at Crookshanks. I shook my head back and forth. _How can this overly cynical and blunt girl still have this unseen girlish attitude? The world works in funny ways_.

"I can only help you if you talk outside of your head." Blasie looked up at me.

"Who said I was?" I gazed to see the moving scenery passing by.

"You were frowning and biting your lip. You only do that when you're thinking."

"You notice?"

She smirked again. "I have studied in the library enough with you to notice."

"I am scared to return to Hogwarts." I replied knowing she knew what I meant.

"Don't be. Harry is fine. He will be waiting like he always does in that overly white infirmary."

"But I don't know what to expect. Ron just told me to be prepared to see him changed. Can I handle what happened to him?" I started to cry again. Blaise quickly moved next to me.

"Hey…don't start the tears. You know it will not solve anything. Besides I think you have cried enough these past few weeks." She continued to hold me.

"I know. I know. But what if he's missing an arm? Or a leg? Or an eye? How can Ron just say be prepared and not say why?" I started shaking and lunged forward.

"Sh…" Blaise pulled me and I crashed into her lap. "Your Harry is going to be fine M. Ron maybe an insensitive git but he would tell you if it was worst."

"Really?" I blew my nose and rubbed my puffy eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," I hoarsely answered.

"I'm confident he is fine and you should be too." I sat up and stared into her unyielding blue eyes.

"You help me way too much. I really can be such a nuisances to you. I feel like I have not helped you enough as a friend." I took her hands carefully.

"Hermione anyone else in this world can say that but you! You're the only reason why I keep going on in this painstaking community." She tightened my grip showing me never to let go of her as well.

Blaise and I parted ways when we finally arrived at Hogwarts. I numbly followed Neville across the river, and listened to him talk about his Christmas with his Gram. It seemed like the water was extra thick and miles apart. _I need to see him!_ Once we reached land, I sprinted off not caring how I looked to others. I entered in to the enormous castle to be greeted by Professor McGonegall.

"He's awake. I'll take you to see them." She gave a small but firm smile. I stood still frozen from her words. _He's awake. He's really awake_. Regaining my focus, I quickly followed her to the infirmary. Every step I took, I was wishing to arrive sooner. Finally those familiar white doors were seen straight down the hall. Not even realizing it, I started to run towards the destination. Forgetting all my other thoughts, I pushed inside.

In the far corner stood the whole Weasley clan, smiling gleefully about something just said. Opposite of them was a bandaged up Remus with Professor Figgs peeling an orange. Next to her was the Headmaster who had his hand on a familiar man's shoulder. Glancing over him, I saw that he had a broken arm and wide humorous grin. _Is that? Wow he looks different_. _Sirius you finally look normal again_. He had shaved his beard showing off his very handsome face. His black hair was still long but was held by a low ponytail. _He looks healthier or at least he actually has eaten meals_. Finally my eyes landed on a lone figure in front of the window near Ron. He appeared to be very muscular with wide broad shoulders. He looked to be in his 30s and had the rugged warrior appearance. His hair was glimmering black that was shining in the sun's reflection. This mystery man seemed to be older yet he carried this age of innocence. _Maybe he hasn't seen_ _much in this world_. _He could have been held captive like Harry was_. I glanced remembering about Harry. _Where is he? They said he would be here_.

"Where is he?" I spoke so quietly I wasn't sure they heard me. Ron turned away from the stranger and opened his arms to greet me. I crashed into him allowing the much-needed support.

"Mione, he's all right. Did you get my last letter?"

"Yes, you told me to be prepared. Ron tell me where he is? You promised I would see him when I returned. Well I'm back! I want to see Harry." I started to cry again, helpless to this vulnerable side of myself.

"Mione you are seeing him." Ron guided me towards the window. "Because there he is." The strange figure turned around properly facing me. I saw his defined cheekbones and tight jaw. He had messy black hair and what looked like a lightening scar. And finally I saw those piecing green eyes, which only belonged to one person. _It couldn't be!_

We stood there only a few feet apart, letting the silence seclude us from everyone. I gasped then sighed. _It couldn't be! It's just not possible. You never thought being a witch was possible either_. I reached out and touched his face. _He felt rough and worn, unlike my Harry who had smooth skin_. I moved closer searching for the familiar warmth he always radiated. _My Harry sent tingles with in eyesight_. Desperately I embraced him around his slim but firm waist. _My Harry wouldn't be so motionless towards me_. _But he smells like Harry. He feels like Harry. He looks at me like Harry._

I was shaking now, with confusion mucking in my mind. My sobs echoed in the room and I never felt so naked before. Slowly this man bent down, holding my left hand firmly. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered out.

"Nene please don't ignore me. I could never handle that from you." _Sweet Merlin what has happened to you?_

"Oh Harry!" I shouted out and collapsed in to his arms. 


	15. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Here it is! I need to thank my beta reader Malu, who did a great job with my horrible grammar. Also to the other people who wanted to be my beta reader, I lost your email address. I know. I'm an airhead. If you still want to be my beta reader, just email again and I promise not to lose your email.

I hope this chapter explains a few things that left you very unsettled in the last one. Don't worry, I didn't leave this one with a cliffhanger. But hopefully the next few chapters will be action packed (depending how creative I get). So remember to stay tune. Anyway I will be busy with finals, so hopefully to all you dedicated readers you will just have to wait 2 ½ weeks. 

Until then, I hope you enjoy this one and looking forward to hear your responses. For all my fanfiction.net readers, I have adjusted my option so anonymous reviewers can sign as well. So please do, if you want. On with the story and I hope you like it!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 14

****

Revealing the Truth

I woke feeling linen sheets beneath my body. _This doesn't feel like my bed_. Opening my eyes, I saw a grand white ceiling. _Wait…I'm back at Hogwarts_. Looking around I saw everyone sitting near the bed, waiting patiently. _I wasn't dreaming_. Turning my head, I faced those same green eyes.

"Your awake." An older Harry said calmly. I nodded and sat up against the wall, gaining everyone's attention.

"What happened?" I glanced everywhere but Harry's face.

"You fainted dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled beside the bed.

"For only a few minutes," Ginny added quickly.

"I told you to be prepared." Ron teased standing next to Harry.

"Ron!" Various voices yelled out. He flinched and shyly looked down.

"Ms. Granger I believe you must have many questions to ask. Would you like to wait until tomorrow to do so?" Professor Dumbledore gently asked. _Fix my curiosity or the throbbing headache?_ I glanced towards the older version of Harry. _I think I need some definite answers first_. 

"How about the simple ones for now?" I meekly said. 

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean you just fainted and everything. What you have seen probably hasn't arranged fully in your mind." Ginny blurted out abruptly.

"I would like my answers now." I said with more force. 

"Well ask away Hermione." Remus smiled with Professor Figgs standing behind him.

"Why is Harry so much older?" I looked around the room.

"We gave him an aging potion. But then he was hurt, and if he was to change back right now, the injury would worsen for him." Sirius replied suddenly while looking very tired.

"Where are you hurt?" I became more worried. 

"He broke three ribs, internal bleeding in his stomach, and strained his back." Ginny placed her hand over mine, hoping to lessen my concern for Harry. I gave a small smile at the gesture.

"Why did you leave Harry?" I finally locked eyes with him.

"I believe we can answer that another day." The headmaster interrupted Harry's response. 

"Why need a aging potion?" I glanced back to Sirius.

"Because we didn't want him to be recognized," Bill answered for Sirius.

"What were you doing then?" I replied back.

"Again that will be answered another day." Professor Dumbledore said calmly, fully aware of my raising temper.

"Am I ever going to get an answer from you Harry?" My teeth clenched while my face was turning slightly pink from anger. Everyone uncomfortably backed away from us, while tension spilled out between Harry and I. 

Clearing his throat Remus dared to speak. "Well I think I have answered your main questions for now. Bella do you still want to show me that thing in your room?" 

"What?" She looked puzzled at him. "Oh…yes that thing. Yes it's in my room. I should show you it right now." She directed her eyes at me. "Well Hermione I hope you feel better." Like scared children they quickly left the room.

"Ah…I think Lee should be back in the Common Room by now. Come on Fred lets go meet him."

"Great!" Fred shouted out. "Catch you guys later." Then the twins ran off as well not being use to dramatic serious moments.

"I need to go to the library for a…Charms! I'll talk to you later." Ginny scuttled out the door with her red hair fly behind her by the speed.

"Charlie lets all go to your room for tea." Mrs. Weasley called out loud. Then everyone left quickly nodding to the comment. _Is it just me or is everyone purposely leaving?_

"Great idea Molly. Sirius do you want to join us?" Mr. Weasly asked briskly.

"I'm fine here actually." Sirius sat back on to his chair.

"No you want to have some tea. Trust me, you need it." Bill took Sirius by his unwounded arm.

"Why should…" his eyes caught the expression from Bill. "Oh! I mean yes, I would love to join you."

"Well Hermione, Harry, and Ron we will see you tomorrow then." The headmaster then left with the adults in a swift motion for the door. _Well that was obvious! _

Harry had moved towards the window again while I still sat in the bed. Ron stood quietly besides me, but then whispered into my ear. "Mione do you want me to stay?"

"I think Harry and I need to talk." My eyes only stayed focused on Harry's profile.

"Okay." He looked towards Harry. "I'll be back Harry. I have to go do something. I'll swing by later." Ron then patted my shoulder and left us alone in the large vacant room. _Well Granger you're finally alone_ _with him_. I slowly got off the bed, and stepped closer towards his body. _He's still Harry. He just looks_ _older_. _But he looks old enough to be your father. Why did I have to think about that?_

"I'll be normal by Monday." He broke my train of thought.

"I would assume so, since you're so calm about this." I neutrally replied standing besides him. "Are you feeling better." I asked with more emotion.

"Much better now," he smiled softly towards me. I sighed at how easily he could be charming again. _Oh Harry what I am going to do with you?_

"Do you want to play 20 questions or will you tell me what really is happening?"

"I can't tell you yet." I stared shocked at what he said. "I mean not until tomorrow. I can answer things tomorrow."

"Well then, if you have nothing to say now, I'll be leaving." I sharply replied and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He forcefully tugged me towards him. "Please don't be mad?"

"That's a laugh. You want me to stay, but you're not willing to tell me anything." I glared at him.

"You usually don't need to know all the answers to understand me." He directed his eyes away from mine.

"As your friend, I would try my best to understand whatever situation you are in." I paused with Blaise's words screaming in my head. "As your girlfriend, I would like to know the reasons why you do things to yourself without telling me." I ended up yelling.

"You're my girlfriend?" Harry let go of my hand sounding very young. _I knew he didn't like me. I knew it!_

"Fine! I'm not your girlfriend. Just some random girl you make out with." He was still silent. "Harry Potter you can be the most thick-headed unaware teenage boy to walk this earth! You really think I could understand what was going through your head when the only thing going through mine is wondering if you were safe. How am I supposed to act like myself with unsettling letters and dark magic lurking about? Harry you are so important to me that I wasn't even questioning anything. I actually didn't care for answers. All I knew was that I wanted to see you safe and by my side."

"You want to be my girlfriend." Harry finally spoke.

"Harry have you listened to a word I have said." And then something clicked and I finally let go his appearance. _You're still my Harry_.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He said again. Yet this time, it sounded like pure awe at the statement. His eyes stared straight in to mine. I saw an emotion he had never shown me before. He was insecurity about himself.

"Of course I would want to be your girlfriend. Do you think I would snog any random guy? Harry I care so much about you, that it's scary. Don't you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I do. You think I don't want to be able to hold your hand in public, to be able to keep other guys at a very far distance. But I don't want to be selfish. You deserve better. You deserve safety."

"You are safe." I placed my hand over his.

"Look at me Hermione and seriously say that." I directed my eyes intently in to his. I saw all his past pain, his present suffering, and his future doubt. This boy grew up, not knowing what security meant. He lived each day as it was. Safety for him meant someone always dependable. He thought he couldn't provide that for me. May be he really couldn't but I was not about to let him go just because he wasn't safe.

"I look at you and see someone who cares for me. I know you'll never intentionally hurt me. I know you understand me. I know your safe because in your heart I will never change."

He moved my hand to his lips. "I don't deserve you." 

"You deserve anything this world can offer you." 

****

"So before we go in, I hope you will try and understand everything until we can talk about it afterwards." Harry stood firmly still in his older version.

"That bad." I grinned.

"As friends, yes. As my girlfriend, extremely."

"Well you're lucky we're going in as friend." His body relaxed. "But as your girlfriend, I'll deal with you later." Then we entered into one of the Headmaster's rooms in Hogwarts, and I was completely unaware of what was about to happen. Once inside, I saw most of the Weasleys spread out within the room in various conversations. The only three I did not see were Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Percy. _I wonder why not? _

On the left side in long leather black couch sat the twins, with Angelina, Roger, Lee, and Alicia. Across from them was Ginny who sat patiently with Neville and Susan. Next to them was a round wooden table were Bill, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Professor Figgs who sat intensely discussing something. In front of the fireplace stood Terry, Cho, and Sally Ann. I awkwardly followed Harry and sat near what seem to be Professor Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly the door behind the dark wooden desk opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Ron.

"Good afternoon everyone." Professor Dumdlebore greeted with his usual cheerful expression. "Ms. Granger I am glad to see you feeling better."

"Thank you for the concern sir." I smiled meekly. _What is going on?_

"Well how about we start then, then answer your questions. Unless you would like to ask questions first?" He sat behind the desk, in a large red chair.

"I think I will listen first."

"Excellent! Harry you may begin." He gestured towards Harry. Harry then gave me a quick apologetic look that no one else seemed to notice. I gave a brief smile. _I'll try not to burst Harry_.

"Neville did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary at St.Mungos?" _Why would Neville be at St. Mungos?_

"No Harry, I just heard the usual rambling and screams. But I did see Mr. Crabbe there the day after the attack." 

"Did you see why?"

"I tried to follow him but I ran into Blaise." 

"Okay. Ann have you heard anything?" I noticed Sally Ann glance away from George.

"No, Uncle Fudge was pretty tense this week and kept owling Mr. Baddock. But they work together so it was the usual Ministry paperwork." _I didn't know she was related to him._

"Good work, just keep us posted about his activities. Roger what did you found out in Spain?" _I thought he was going to visit his Aunt._

"Well the Security guard killed was actually the Lupes personal guard for years. He supposedly was the best in Spain. Many of the muggles are rioting because they feel the officials are hiding things about the attacks."

"They can not hide anything when most of the muggles were casted a memory charm of that night." Mr. Weasley huffed from the Ministry's ignorance about muggles.

"Also Mr. Gustoven returned to his country cottage in Germany."

"When did he leave Mr. Davis?" Professor Snape interrupted looking extremely vexed.

"Two days after the incident. He looked terribly distraught when he was having tea with my Aunt."

"Ah…Fred, George have you found anything unusual in Hogwarts?" Harry continued with the meeting. _So that's why no one catches them wondering around the school._

"Nothing dangerous or out lavish."

"But we did find an empty bed in an abandon room in the South Tower."

"All right, keep lurking about. But from now on, please lessen the pranks."

"We didn't do anything." Fred received a punch from Angelina.

"We swear!" George tried hiding a very obvious smirk.

"Sure you two. Hermione anymore clues on the other parts of the translation or poem?" _Oh he's_ _talking to me now. Stop talking to yourself Granger and speak._

"I…translated the other proportion and realized it was a list of ingredients. I believe it has to do with the potion mentioned in the poem."

"Do you have the list with you Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked quickly. I shook my head. "Bring the list later on this evening to my classroom."

"Ron do you see any patterns with the attacks in Spain?"

"Not a thing Harry. But we need to know why Mr. Gustoven left his home so quickly when his wife has been kidnapped. Also how the muggles are handling with the kidnappings." _Why would Harry ask Ron about patterns?_

"Does anyone have anything else they would like to mention?" Harry stared to the whole group. I had the urge to open my mouth, but Ron sent me a quiet plea to stay silent. "Okay. The operation in Spain had a missing link. We were able to only catch the original number said attacking Barcelona. Either they knew of our counter attack or our information is unreliable?"

"Our source is not the problem. They could not have known of our offense. There is the possibility that they sent more reinforcements because the city is highly guarded by muggles and wizards." Professor Snape coolly responded.

"How do you know the source isn't lying? How much can we trust them, if they're only going through you?" Sirius angrily spat out.

"Black, I believe my source has saved you plenty of times."

"I agree with Severus. It was a big operation to be only carried out by six people. They probably assumed that more help would grantee success." Bill interrupted in hopes of calming Sirius down. Sighing in defeat from his companions next to him, Sirius relied on only glaring at Professor Snape. Harry and Ron then walked over to where Cho was diligently taking notes of the whole affair. My jaw tightened at the proximity that Harry was next to Cho. _Don't be jealous! Don't be jealous!_ _Why are you thinking about that? You're in a meeting trying to save the world_.

"Neville was there anything weird about Crabbe?" Ron asked after a few minutes of thinking. _It's very fascinating to see him use his brain so quickly for something other then chess or quidditch. I knew there was hope for him. _

"I think he was limping." Neville wrinkled his face, in trying to remember. Ginny patted his hand trying to soothe his rigid posture.

"He could have been in Spain then. I bit one of Death Eaters before I was pushed aside." Sirius recalled instantly.

"Did you see why Blaise was there?" Harry asked. _Oh, they better not assume she is working with dark magic._

"Blaise isn't a problem." I interrupted Neville's response.

"How do you know?" Ron asked while all eyes turned towards me.

"Her father is one of the head directors at St. Mungos. Also the empty bed is her's."

"How do you know all this?" Harry stood up from his bent position.

"You aren't the only one with secrets." Then all the anger that had been pent up from this unraveling had emerged. "Besides me knowing that fact seems simple to what everyone else here has been keeping." Most of the students flinched at my icy tone.

"Mione, just calm down." I ignored Ron.

"Actually I don't need to know anymore. I have an idea what is going on. You are all part of some resistance set against the Dark Lord. This has been happening since the start of school I'm assuming. Or maybe even the summer, by the way Ginny is flushing. Also each one of you probably has a specific area you are training in or specially positioned as." I started pacing the room.

"How did you know?" Terry asked. _Well I am a top student with reason!_

"Simple deduction. Ginny suddenly training a year earlier with medicine when she still has plenty of time in the next two years. Neville is always working on extra projects with Professor Sprout, the Twins being able to crawl about without any restrictions of where they go. Roger always setting my schedule away from Terry, Cho, and Neville."

"I knew you were smart." Remus added to my knowledge of the situation.

"So what is my part in this? I am assuming I have one already to be apart of this meeting."

"You are the unofficial researcher." Ginny quietly spoke out loud.

"Harry when were you going to make it official? Unless you thought I couldn't handle it." I saw Harry's jaw muscles tighten.

"Hermione I have my reasons." He replied in a commanding manner.

"You always have reasons for everything. And Ron, when were you planning on telling me? When things got to rough, or when I find you hurt like last time?" I bellowed towards him.

"Mione I couldn't tell you. This is too big of a secret." His voice carried a very worn out tone.

"Even for me Ron?" I stopped pacing to stare at his face.

"Hermione, I thought you said you could handle this. We didn't want to hurt you." Harry moved closer towards me.

"To late for that Harry." I coldly answered.

"You said you would try and understand." He replied in a sullen voice.

"I lied. But you know how to do that better then me." I hollered directly at him.

"Maybe we should…" Roger tried to interrupt. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry harshly spoke.

"You know exactly what I mean. Has everything been a lie Harry? Do you really mean what you say?" I clenched my hand in a fist by my side.

"I never lied to you. I just kept the truth." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Which bothers the hell out of me as well!" I screamed.

"I only did it with this!" Harry regained his voice with a forcefully persistence.

"How about we…" Mr. Weasley called out.

"You do it with everything! You never just say what is important for me to know." I jabbed my finger to his chest. _When was he so close to me?_

"I don't see you barking at Ron or Roger?" Harry equally yelled in anger.

"They didn't make false promises!" I shouted back hurt from his tone.

"Are you doubting me?" His voice powerfully carried throughout the room.

"No I'm doubting us." I whispered out dejected at him. All noise ceased after my statement and wondering minds tumbled quickly. The Weasleys seemed unsurprised but still shock by my blunt comment. Many of the adults looked worried at both our exhausted expressions. And everyone else was just in pure awe by our outburst in public. But somewhere deep down, everyone knew what was really exchanged in our argument.

"I think we should continue this another day." The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Harry, why don't you explain everything to Hermione." Professor McGonagall directed towards Harry. I blinked away my tears and turned from Harry.

"No, I think I should leave now. Go ahead and finish your meeting."

"You are apart of this as well." Harry replied. "We need to talk." He gently held my hand.

"I'm tired of talking. That's all we every do Harry." I ripped my hand away and swiftly walked out the door. Leaving the room, my shoulder's slumped feeling a weight of doubting pain.

"Well that is certainly unexpected. To think that a dozen or more people in this school is fighting against that overgrown snake." Blaise muttered out.

"Deep down I knew it was something to do with him. But I thought they would tell me like they always do." I leaned against a stonewall between two tall bookcases.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me this. I mean I have nothing to do with it." Blaise readjusted her kneeling position to sit down besides me.

"B I tell you everything. Besides they know about your room. They twins found it during break."

"I hoped no one would find it. I knew I should have placed a vanishing charm." Her usual smirk down casted into an annoyed expression.

"I'll try and find you another room. I'm sure there are plenty left in this school." I patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, What are you going to do now? No matter how angry you are, you still know you'll go back to them. You always do." She looked towards my sulky position.

"Can't a girl be mad at times." I twirled with a strand of my bushy hair. 

"Yes but this is serious. No time for silly unless disputes."

"When has it ever been not serious?" I sighed feeling extremely exhausted.

"Oh, the joys of being Harry Potter's friend." She said sarcastically. "Wait I mean girlfriend."

"Go shove yourself in a broom closet." I clenched my teeth together.

"No I'll leave that for you. I'm sure you can handle it better." Her voice carried a distant memory but she quickly pushed it aside. "Anyway how are you two doing?"

"Haven't talk to him since yesterday. He's been in the infirmary." I bowed my head.

"Is he normal yet?" _When has be been normal?_

"Not until tomorrow. Besides I need some time to think about this other part of them."

"Understandable. Have you talked to Roger yet?" She started to twirl with her quill.

"No and don't look at me like that." I fidgeted with my hands.

"Are you planning too?" She raised her eyebrows questioning me.

"I will. I just need to find him first." I gulped anxiously.

"Don't need to." She calmly spoke.

"Why?"

"Because he just walked in." I looked to see the library door closed with Roger standing in front of it. "Well I have to go. I will see you in potions tomorrow." Blaise gather her belongs ready to leave.

"Not going to give me a pep talk." I asked in a saucy manner.

"Talk to him or I'll tell everyone that you once thought Professor Snape could be attractive." Then with pure determination she walked away with every ounce of doing so, if I didn't carry out my mission. _Ah_, _the joys of tough love_.

"Hello Roger," I nervously said behind him.

"Hello Hermione. I have been trying to find you all day." His normal smile seemed less cheerful then usual.

"Well you found me. Is there something you needed?" I started biting on my lower lip.

"Do you have time to talk?" He glanced towards me.

"Yes," then I followed him to an empty table in the back corner of the room. "So what did you want to talk about?" I blurted out rapidly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and never telling you before." He quietly answered while holding my hands.

"Its all right Roger. I know you probably were sworn to secrecy. Besides you don't need to explain anything to me." I gently moved my hands away.

"I thought I did." He leaned back in to his chair, with a very disappointed expression.

"I thought so too in the beginning but…"

"No I understand." He interrupted. "It was pretty obvious yesterday." 

"I'm sorry Roger." I glanced away from his sad features.

"No need. You gave me a fair chance. I just lost." His voice slowly became softer. "But I'm glad I lost to Harry. If it was anyone else, I don't think my pride could have handle it."

"Harry is like any other person." I eagerly responded.

"Only to you. To the whole world, he is the boy-who-lived." His head tiled to the side.

"We are all heroes in our own right." I tried to comfort him.

"True, but people like Harry take the weight of it all." He then stood up to leave. "Is it okay if we still hang out and talk?" Roger asked nervously.

"I would be happy too." I placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

He turned to walk away. "Hermione if it's any help for his cause, don't be mad at Harry. I mean he was only trying to protect the person he loves." He started to leave the table.

"You think he loves me?" He paused with his back facing me.

"Anyone would be crazy not to love you." Then I let the perfect guy walk away from my life. He had it all, the looks, the talent, and even a great future with whomever he wanted to share it with; but he never had my heart.

The next morning, I woke to hear a gentle tapping on my window. Opening the curtains, I saw Hedwig patiently waiting for my acknowledgment. Quietly I let her in from the cold, and took the message from her freezing claws.

****

Nene,

Please meet me before breakfast in the Astronomy Tower. I'll be waiting.

Harry

I arrived in the Tower to see Harry staring out the large glass window. He had returned to his normal age with his Gryffindor uniform on. His black robe was set aside laid next to his school bag. Setting my own bag down, I readjusted my uniform and tidy my appearance. Clearing my throat, Harry was startled by my sudden presence.

"You came," his lips spread into a goofy pleased grin. _Oh it was so good to see his own face again._

"Was there a doubt?" I noticed his eyes flash with uneasiness.

"Yes, especially after Saturday. I am sorry Nene. I should have told you. I don't like lying to you. I couldn't stand hiding things from you either." He leaned against the wall in defeat.

"Then why did you?" I inched closer towards him.

"I wanted to keep you safe." He paused to reach out for my hand. "If I can not be reliable. If I can not be dependable, I want to know I could keep you safe."

"Harry telling me the truth can be safe." I raised my hand to caress his smooth skin. _This feels nice._

"If I told you, you would have joined imminently. You would have gone through all those painstaking hours of training, and the irritation of waiting to fight against them. And the horror of knowing that your life was only to keep the evil away." His voice carried a surreal realization of what his life was meant to do.

"I wouldn't care as long as I was by your side." I stared up in to his passive green eyes.

"But don't you see, this isn't your destiny. You have a whole world ahead of you. You could do anything you want. I don't want to hold you to my fate." He turned away from the intensity of our emotions. _Harry I couldn't live any other way without you in it._

I placed my head on his chest and sighed reluctantly. "Harry it was my fate to meet you. And my destiny to decide what I want to do with it." I titled my head towards him. "I rather die of uncertainty, then die from not knowing the truth."

Harry's hand moved to lift my chin. "Why me?" His voice was blearily a whisper.

"Because there only is you," and our lips met to seal the fate that was preset before we even knew of each other's existence.

"Come on sugar lips, I am starving!" Harry gather our things, and dragged me towards the Great Hall. Being overly flushed, I let him guide me without protest. I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't help but show an ecstatic smile of his true affections for me.

We entered into the Great Hall hand in hand. Before I could let go he held on tighter with a sly smirk across his face. All attention fell on us, or our hands to be more precise. Finally we reached Ron, who had saved us a seat at the Gryffindor table. Yet unlike our usual sitting arrangements, he placed our settings a distance away from the main group of students.

Ron had his Gryffindor uniform as well, but his tie was loose and extremely crooked. His straight-combed hair was brushed to the side and he had a wide grin on his face. "It's been a long time since it's just been us." He poured pumpkin juice for the both of us.

"To long," Harry smile in a goofy manner. Through all this, all I did was listen to the commotion around us. After our arrival and settling opposite of Ron, whispers ran through the room. I saw some girls glare while others were in shock. Most of the boys were surprised as well, but smiled like it was going to happen anyway. _Yet I still wonder what they were saying?_

"So got a quick snog before breakfast?" Ron asked while grabbing more eggs. I started choking with my pumpkin juice and Harry gentle tapped my back.

Slowly I regained my voice. "Ronald Weasley I believe that was very inappropriate." I said in my best Professor McGonagall impression.

"But not far from the truth." Harry added with a smug smile and wink. They started laughing while I blushed from head to toe.

"Well I think it is time for the official Weasley talk." Ron stood while Harry and I was very confused. "Mione do you really like Harry?" He directed his eyes towards me.

I blushed even more and glanced towards Harry. "Yes." I spoke in a tender tone.

"Well if you ever hurt him, I will be force never to speak to you again." He spoke with an uncharacteristically serious manner. Ron then turned to look at Harry. "Do you really like Mione?"

Harry gulped but stood as well to face Ron. They stared deeply into each other's eyes when Harry said, "like doesn't describe it." Harry's face was very calm and serious at his statement. But in my head, I was screaming like crazy. _He likes me! He likes me!_

"Harry if you ever break her heart, I will severally hurt you. And you know I am capable of it now." Ron was equally as serious at his comment.

"If I ever do, I will let you beat me." Then Ron broke into a proud smile and the normal twinkling mischief in his eyes.

"Good to know. Well since that's over, lets eat!" He sat down like nothing had just happened. _I can't believe we just got that from Ron._

Unaware I felt Harry's breath on my ear. "Ron and the other Weasleys recently just gave that speech to Angelina. When do you think we will get it from the others?"

"Probably when it's official about us, in the whole school." I murmured back nibbling on my toast. Quickly something sparked in his eyes and he stood with a wicked smile.

"Sonorus!" He pointed his wand to his throat. "May I have everyone's attention." He stood on top of the bench so everyone could see him.

"Harry what are you doing?" I tugged on his white button-up shirt.

"You'll see." He gazed forward. "For all you wondering why I was holding Hermione's hand, I will tell you." Everyone soon fell silent from curiosity and even the Professors leaned in for an answer. "She's my girlfriend. We are officially dating. So if anyone has a problem with that, then you'll just have to deal with me about it." All eyes darted towards me and I blushed with incredible speed. I didn't know if I should have felt humiliated or extremely happy at that moment. I chose the ladder and felt flustered with an enamor smile shining on my face. _He's my boyfriend_.


	16. Potions, Potions, and More Potions

Disclaimer: Never will be mine.

Well here it is folks! Did you miss me? Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Also a Big thank you to Malu, who checked my terrible grammar. Anyway it's not too action packed but it's slowly leading up to it. Oh, also I grantee to all the major fans of H/HR fluff that you will want to read Chapter 16. I'm editing it now, and I get chills every time I go over it. If you liked my other mush, I think you will appreciate this one. Well I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for sticking with my story!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 15

****

Potions, Potions, and More Potions

"No, let my son go! Just take me instead! Please!" 

"Shouting will only make your injury worst."

"Well you can fix it again."

"I'm good but not powerful."

"Why us?"

"I have no idea. But remember one thing."

"What?"

"If they point anything at you, I want you to dodge it as best as possible."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight and die, if I have too."

"You could cooperate with them Adelaide. They said they would spare you if you do."

"Their minds could create things worst than death."

"Wake up Hermione." I heard a whisper in my ear. "Get up M, or I will use drastic measures." I lazily opened my eyes.

"Blaise what are you doing in my room?" I groggily asked. _I was just dreaming about Harry_.

"I heard something strange in my Common Room." Her face muscles tightened from stress.

"B, don't tell me you're still scared of the sandman." I mutter roughly.

"I am serious." She grabbed my hand. "I heard someone speaking with hissing noises as well." _Oh no, not a good sign._

"Did you hear who was speaking?" I checked to see if my roommates were still sleeping.

"No, I just heard murmurs. Hermione have you found another room yet? These past weeks have been hell." Her pale skin glowed in the night.

"No, but soon. It's only 3 in the morning now. Hop in, my roommates wake up later than me anyway. You can just sneak out before anyone wakes up." I quietly moved aside, leaving her space to lay down.

"Thanks." Blaise snuggled into my large warm blanket.

I woke 3 hours later to a motionless Blaise beside me. Her posture still carried an air of carelessness, but her face relaxed into an innocent smile. Throughout our years of friendship, I had never seen her look so tranquil. _I hope someday Blaise, you can look like this when you are awake_. Feeling my movements, she opened her wide almond eyes.

"Is it time to go?" Her tone was soft and gentle. I kissed her forehead; aware that she was still half-asleep.

"You still have awhile to sleep. I'm just going to get ready." She yawned then nodded off to wonderland. After my morning routine, I reluctantly woke her to reality. "Come on, before anyone finds you here. Merlin knows what McGonagall will say if she catches us doing this." 

We reached the portrait to see Harry blocking our exit. He was sweating from his morning run while his over sized T-shirt was soaking. His hair was messy, face flushed, glasses dirty, and I had the urge to kiss him. With an enamor smile, Harry pulled my body towards him.

"Its always a good morning when I see you." He charmingly stated. Luckily he did not notice Blaise, when walking in to the room. With her agile instincts, she had ducked behind him. Suddenly when he wanted to look down, I grabbed his face to distract him.

"To much talking," I leaned closer touching his lips. With my eyes still open, I saw Blaise pretend to hang herself at our action. I glared and motion her to leave. She made one last gesture movement before leaving the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well I must say, that was extremely different." Harry smirked. _I know exactly what you mean. Dear Merlin, never let that happen again._

After a quick snog, winning an argument with Ron, and deducting of points from Slytherin, the three us reached the Great Hall. We greeted our classmates and settled surround by the anxious Friday atmosphere. Most students were cheerful, hoping for the weekend to arrive sooner. I continued to eat my crepes while Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch. _Mental note to myself: must_ _teach them a different sport this summer_. Glancing across the room, I saw Blaise repeatingly nod to whatever Millicent was saying. Her eyes were 

dulled in boredom and her lips sealed together from making a sarcastic remark.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall said to the crowd. "All 5th years will miss their first period today." A happy cheer followed her announcement. "Settle down, you will all stay in the Great Hall after breakfast." _I wonder what this is about? I hope it's nothing too serious._

"To prepare you for your O.W.L's at the end of the year, we have arranged a pairing system to help you study." Professor Figgs started with her speech. As she continued, I watched as each house was separated in to different sections. Harry gently squeezed my hand as he walked off into another direction.

"You and your partner will work together until the end of the year. He or she may be from any house but does have the share classes as you. Now hold out your hand and you will receive a number. This number is exactly the same as the one of your partner's." Professor McGonagall finished her lecture, with the number 16 appearing in my hand. I scanned the room searching for my partner, when I noticed Blaise focus intently on me. Her tired expression turned into a saucy smirk and she casually strutted over towards me. _Only she could look so cocky with a few hours of sleep_.

"You still seem to be glowing. Have fun making out with Potter?" She showed her number.

"Yes, I did." I grinned seeing the number 16. We continued to whisper as Professor Snape began instructions of how each pair should study and so forth. "So Blaise what is your favorite food?" I mockingly asked while trying to hide a smile.

"Stop with the pleasantries. Merlin knows I already know too much about you." She rolled her eyes upward.

"Oh Blaise, you know you are as happy as I am to be paired together." I smiled genuinely. She only responded with a cheeky grin and quick wink.

"Mione, who's your partner?" Ron hollered behind us. "I have Lavendar." We turned around to see his shocked expression at Blaise's appearance.

"Ron, Hermione, you will never guess who…" Harry approached us with same expression as Ron. Their eyes narrowed at Blaise while she equally glared back. Sirens went off in my head. _Red Alert!_

"Who's your partner Harry?" I tried gaining his focus away from Blaise.

"Sally Ann," he flatly answered. _Oh dear, please let this go well. _

I cleared my throat. "Guys…Blaise is my partner." I glanced towards Blaise with a mental plea. "Blaise, meet Harry and Ron."

"Hello," she greeted with her emotions unreadable. 

"Hi," Harry and Ron replied. _Well this is going great_. We stood there awkwardly at the sudden encounter. I kept wishing they would get along, but knew that would not happen any time soon. Harry and Ron seemed annoyed, but kept silent for my sake. And Blaise acted uncaring towards their attitudes at her. Then the silent battle was broken by an even worst intrusion.

"Blaise!" Pansy shouted behind her. "Class is about to start and I don't want you hanging around these mugglelovers and their mudblood." Her rather pointy noise lifted into the air. I quickly grabbed Ron's sleeve while glancing at Harry to leave her alone. "I would watch what you are doing Ronald. Everyone would see you hurt an innocent girl." Pansy smiled wickedly.

"You are far from innocent Pansy!" Ron spat out each word with venom. _Wow, he looks really mad._

"Stop the chit-chat Pansy." Malfoy appeared with his usual goons and Millicent. Harshly he gripped Blaise's wrist and glared at us. "You may be her partner but when time is up you come back to us." He walked away dragging Blaise like a rag-doll. I wanted to stop him, but Blaise glanced back telling me not too. Subdued she followed them out the Great Hall, while I wanted to scream. _I wish I could help you_.

"Nene we should get to class." Harry whispered into my ear. He laced his fingers with mine, looking concerned at my frowning face. I gave small grin and looped my other arm with Ron's arm 

"Come on boys, off to class we go." _One battle lost but winning war ahead_.

"Mione, you have to come!" Ron whined as I kept walking towards the library.

"I need to study." He started tugging on my sweater.

"But it's Saturday Hermione! Come to Hogsmeade with us." Harry grabbed my other arm. 

"Please!" They begged together on their knees. If I weren't in a hurry to reach Blaise, I would have gone with them instantly. _Still I need to savor this moment for another day though. Stop daydreaming Hermione, Blaise is waiting._

"Boys please…I just need to do this. How about we compromise? Let me go and tomorrow I'm all yours." I gave a pleading look and wide smile.

"Promise," Harry stood smiling. Ron followed but wasn't as easy to let go.

"I guess. But you have to spend the whole day doing what we want." 

"I will. Go on and have fun today. Buy me some sugar quills too." I squeezed Ron's hand in reassurance. He started to walk off towards the other direction. Harry gave me one last glance and a chaste kiss before following his best friend.

Quickly I reached the library, searching for Blaise. After greeting several other classmates and Professors, I found her behind the Advance Potions section. She was dressed in baggy clothes and her usual bouncy hair was in a messy bun. A heavy book she was reading in the barely lit corner blocked her face. At first I thought she was reading, but noticed the dull stare in her eyes.

"Blaise please say something." I slowly crouched down. "I know you are not reading." I carefully took the book away from her. She made no reaction. _Great it keeps going on and on. Will it ever stop?_ I sighed with annoyance. "What did they do this time?" I pulled her towards my lap, while she rested her head.

"Older girls, stairs, fell hard," were the only words I could coherently hear. Blaise was a girl that never cried, but whenever she was distraught her voice would seem to disappear. 

"Are you hurt?" I carefully looked for injuries. _You don't deserve this_.

"No," she suddenly grabbed my hand. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Her eyes closed at my warm touch.

"Blaise the day I leave you, is the day you like your step-family." I felt her body slowly relax.

"So that will never happen," she slurred out. 

"Nene are you all right? Do you not like your sugar quill? Did something happen today?" Harry asked while we cuddled in front of the warm fire. Everyone had retired to bed, leaving us alone in the Common Room. Since Harry's bold announcement about us, many of our fellow Gryffindor's would respectfully give us time alone during the nighttime. Though he was still shy to show much affection in public, I was just glad for these moments alone with him.

"I just learned another detail in life's lesson." I thoughtless said. After Blaise had regained her composure, she told a more accurate story of her current living style. I openly cried while she returned to her stone cold expression. So I did what any friend could possible do, I distracted her by looking for another room. By the grace of Merlin, we found one near the Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Harry pulled me closer into his embrace.

"Did the Dursleys ever physically hurt you?" I glanced towards his vexed eyes.

He heavily sighed looking deeply into the fire. "No, but they did enough damage with words. At least physically pain could heal with time."

"You're not healing?" I grabbed a fist full of his robe. _Why do great people get hurt?_

"Slowly, but it's going to be better." He answered with full confidence.

"How do you know?" I asked with doubt.

"Because you are here with me. You could make any scar go away." I reached to touch his forehead.

"I wish I could make this go away." He smiled caustically.

"So do I, but like Dumbledore said, we all have our own destiny. It is just the choice between the easy or the right one." Harry paused suddenly. "May I ask where this is coming from?"

"You may but it doesn't mean I will answer." I murmured out.

"Will you tell me another day?" I rested my head on his chest.

"When you're ready."

"Difficult to understand." He placed his head on mine.

"No, just something unexpected." I reached to hold his hand. "No more questions. I just want this moment with you." I placed a kiss on his palm.

"Must be really bad, if you don't want to talk about it." His arms wrapped around me tighter. _You have no idea._

I was nervous. I never like being nervous. I felt I was out of control and had no apprehension of what was going to happen. Yet whenever I was, I either stuttered or babbled in tangents. Currently I sat fidgeting in the same room I was in a month ago. Again everyone was settled in their same positions, comfortable with each other's presence. I quietly listened as Bill went on about rumors of dark magic in Syria. Anxiously, I glanced around the room.

I noticed Roger slyly holding Alicia's hand while they sat together on the couch. After our mutual separation, he had spent more time with his fellow roommate Angelina. Well through time he spent with her and her friends, he asked Alicia to the Valentine's Day dance. I was extremely happy when I heard the news from Roger. They had currently been dating for 2 weeks and didn't look to be ending any time soon.

Across from me, I saw Neville cautiously moved closer towards Ginny. _I wonder if he will ever_ _ask her out?_ Through his usual rambling, I had figured out that he had a crush on the youngest Weasley. Yet he had held back from doing anything, for fear of the Weasley clan. As for Ginny, she had finally admitted that she found Neville to be sweet and caring. I personally thought she needed someone like Neville compared to her other crushes. Of course I was little bias, since Harry was still on her list of boys to be with.

In the corner, I noticed Sirius slowly dozing off. He had just recently returned from another dangerous journey looking for Peter Pettigrew. His long hair was now cut into a short style, while he had started growing a mustache. He looked like he had lost weight again and slept very little. Harry stood next to him, fully showing concern on his face. _If only we could catch Peter_. Returning back to Bill's monologue, I saw Professor Snape scowl at my direction. _He is probably mad that my attention is elsewhere._

"Professor Snape, has there been any news about the missing people?" Harry surprisingly asked with civility.

"No. My source is completely unaware of their whereabouts." He replied nonchalantly.

"I just don't see why they need two muggles. I mean Ludwig's wife is at least a herebologist as well as married to a great Potions Master." Roger said puzzled. _Wait she's a herebologist_. Suddenly Charlie came running into the room.

"I just got news that someone bought dragon eyes through the black market!" He huffed out exhaustibly.

"Why dragon eyes?" Lee voiced in question.

"Mr. Jordan if you were to pay attention in class, you would know that dragon eyes can still function without the body." Professor McGonagall replied with her usual lecturing manner.

"Roger where did you say Mr. Gustoven lived in Germany?" I asked.

"Near the Black Forest," _and his wife is a herebologist_.

"Mione," Ron noticed my eyes starting to blur.

"Professor, do they have their own Potions Master?" I directed towards Professor Snape.

"Yes, though I am unaware of who it may be." _So Mr. Gustoven is useless to their cause_.

"Ms. Granger, what are you thinking?" Professor Dumbledore said, but my mind was too busy to hear. _So his skills are not what they want. She is not ransom for his cooperation. They took her for other reasons. She is a herebologist. They live near the Black Forest. Wait the list! They need something for the list in Germany. Oh, how could I forget?_

"In a recent search through ancient German castles, archaeologists found Marsh mallow's roots. Many assumed that they were brought over by merchants from China. Others believed that the Germanic tribes had started cultivating their own Marsh mallow plants. One of the most fertile areas is in Germany is in the Black Forest." My voice carried through the room. I started pacing excited at my discovery. "They took Mr. Gustoven's wife because she knows how to find it or even cultivate it. He went back to try and search for it. That means she is not helping their cause. So we still have a chance to find them alive. They wouldn't kill her or the muggles unless they find the marsh mallow plant."

"So we need to stop him from finding the plant." Ron said eagerly.

"Impossible! The Black Forest is so dark that night and day melt in to one." Remus stated.

"Unless you had dragon eyes, to guide the way." Charlie spoke out hoarsely. The room grew silent processing, what was just said. _I wonder what each person is thinking?_

"But why do they need the Marsh Mallow plant? All the things listed are either found in Middle East or Asia." Cho questioned my hypothesis.

"The moisture in the roots can be used for healing purposes. There is an ancient folklore that said it brought the dead back to life." Neville surprised everyone with his knowledge.

"We need to stop whoever is going to use it!" Ginny shivered at the thought. 

"Has the dragon eyes been given to the buyer yet?" Professor Dumbledore calmly asked.

"No, it was just bought this morning." Charlie placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it." Mr. Weasley said with conviction. _What?_

"Dad, how are you going to do that?" Ron asked confusedly, while voicing what everyone was wondering as well.

"Son, every person has their secrets. Some are just darker than others." He suddenly looked very different. "I will deal with the trader. Severus I can trust you to handle Ludwig." Professor nodded at Mr. Weasley's commanding tone. With a quick glance around the room, they left in hopes to complete their mission.

"I believe that will be it for the day. We will meet again when we receive further news." The headmaster then gathered together with the adults as we dispersed into different directions. Harry, Ron, and I slowly strolled through the halls with our thoughts still in the meeting. I was concentrating on what could be missing that I didn't notice the person from around the corner.

Smack!

Malfoy and I both fell backwards from the sudden collision. Harry quickly kneeled to my aid as Ron started shouting. "Watch where you are going ferret face! Don't you have enough money to buy yourself glasses."

"Sod off Weasley! I think I broke my tail bone." Malfoy stood rubbing his posterior. I chuckled at his action but my aching arm preventing me to do so.

"Nene are you hurt?" Harry gently lifted me upwards.

"I think I bruised my forearm." I winced at his touch.

"Look at what you did!" Ron screamed at Malfoy's face. Malfoy said nothing but his eyes soften in worry. 

"Hermione are you okay? I honestly didn't see you coming." He moved away from Ron's glare. _What in Merlin's name is wrong with him?_

"What, no name calling Malfoy?" Harry placed his arm around my waist.

"I'm not talking to you, Potter." He barked at Harry. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He tenderly spoke. I stared shocked into his silver eyes. 

"Ah…I think it would be best." I stuttered out.

"Good," he reached to guide me. "Are you two coming?" He ordered at Ron and Harry. Utterly confused at what to do, they willfully followed. As we silently walked on ward, I had this nagging feeling about him. _Why does he feel familiar? Well you have technically known him for 5 years. No, he feels different. I glanced up to see his eyes changing. Wait, is that blue?_

Nearing the Hospital Wing, a group of 1st years gather around Harry and Ron. Busy being pestered with questions and adoring comments, they were stuck between them. "I'll continue on with Hermione." Malfoy smirked. "Have fun with your fans." We turned another corner when Malfoy spoke again. "I told you it was overly white." 

I looked up to see his image slowly disappear. _Dear sweet Merlin, why do you keep surprisingly_ _me lately?_ There stood Blaise with her annoying grin. "Blaise!" I shouted while hitting her shoulder.

She laughed loudly. "It was worth it! You should have seen your face when I said your name. Then it got even better with Harry's jealous glare and Ron's frustrated face. Oh, the great advantages of polyjuice." She deviously twirled her strawberry blonde hair.

"I am so glad I could amuse you." I said sharply. "And why are you using polyjuice?" I shook my head frantically at her still humored posture.

"Well, Draco paid me to patrol for him today. I got 3 galleons for it too." She showed me her recently gained money.

"You know you shouldn't use that too much." I lectured her of her carelessness of the repercussions of her actions.

"Oh, cut the act. I was the one who taught you to use it in the first place. Besides you know how easy potions are for me." She bragged at her achievements.

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt or in trouble." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I won't." She smiled. "Come on, we should get your arm fixed. I don't want your boyfriend and hot-tempered bosom friend hurting me." She tugged me along towards the infirmary.

"Bosom- friend?" I arched my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I just finished Anne GreenGables. I have the words in my head."

"Sure, that is what you said last time, when you called dating, courting." I teased at her.

"I would watch what you say. I can change into you any time I want." She challenged back.

"Note taken!" I scattered to find Madam Pomfrey. 

"Where is he?" Harry and Ron came running into the room.

"Who?" Blaise innocently asked. 

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted still looking for the other blonde.

"He brought Hermione here." Harry said briskly.

"Really? I thought I brought Hermione here." Blaise turned to face me. "Hermione, I think your two boys are starting to loose their heads. They think Draco brought you here." I tried my best not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. 

"What's so funny?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"I think it's a girl thing." Harry replied equally as confused. Slowly our chuckles died down, and Harry moved closer towards me. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore," I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Get a room," Ron and Blasie said together. I grinned at their awed expressions.

"Hermione we should go. We have class tomorrow and also we have to meet with our partners." Harry held his hand tightly with mine.

"Oh great joy of fun! I swear if I hear Lavendar mention one more thing about my brothers, I will be force to do evils things." Ron stammered out.

"I thought you said she was cute." I jabbed my finger at him.

"That was before she told me 101 ways she can do her hair." Ron scrawled his face in annoyance.

"You mean before she opened her mouth." Blaise commented.

"Shouldn't you be faithfully following your princesses." Ron asked in a saucy tone.

"Hermione and I were talking about school before you two came in. Besides you have no authority of who I talk to."

"She is my friend. I think I have every authority to do so." Ron spoke louder, causing echoes in the hall. 

"You're not her only friend!" Blaise glared into his eyes.

"Stop it!" I finally shouted. Harry silently watched as I commanded them. "Ron just leave her alone." He grunted and sealed his lips. "Blaise, go back to your room. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She huffed with uneasiness and left with aggravation. _Great! They both have tempers that could melt the North Pole._

Soon we reached the Common Room, filled with busy happy students. _I wonder if their lives are anything like ours. Are their main worries about school and quidditch? Do they ever think about dark magic or impending doom? It would have been nice not to know what I know. Would I be different? Would I be who I am now?_

"I can not believe you did that to me!" Ron finally shouted. All commotion stopped from his explosion. 

"You were acting immature. She was just walking with us. She didn't do anything wrong." I stood up matching his posture.

"Her walking with us is wrong. I mean it's bad enough that she's your partner. Do we have to spend so much of our free time with her also?" His hands throw up in frustration.

"There is nothing wrong with her or her being my partner. I like spending time with her. I think she is great to talk to." 

"Everything that comes out of her mouth is rude and sarcastic!"

"Funny how you can point that out in others but not yourself Ron!" I slightly shoved his shoulder.

"She's in Slytherin!" He growled trying not to throw things at me.

"I do not care!" I yelled in his face. _I didn't want this to happen. I wanted them to like each other. I don't want to choose between friends._

"I think we should continue this in our room." Harry finally voiced in. I nodded in submission wanting to resolve the situation. Ron sighed but reluctantly followed as well. All eyes stared as we ascended the stairs, wondering how life was like for us? _If only they really knew_.

"Hermione, I agree with Ron." Harry quietly said, closing the door. "You shouldn't be trusting her so much. We don't know what she could be planning." I gaped in shock. _I don't believe he just said that_.

"Besides Mione, she's in Slytherin. Her family is highly connected with dark magic." Ron sat on his bed. "And you're a muggleborn, who knows what crazy ideas could be running through her head."

"Also you're my girlfriend. She might be trying to get information from you." They continued on with a list of reasons why I shouldn't be her friend. I sat motionless on Harry's bed in disbelief. _I was actually disgusted with Ron and Harry. They were judging her because of her surname. They felt threaten because of her reputation. _

"You only know her image." I stared at Harry. "You are taking her surname and reputation." I directed at Ron. I tighten my fists together. "I expected anyone else to be prejudice, but not you two."

"We are not being prejudice. Her family had worked with Death Eaters in the past. Percy sent us information stating the fact. She is in Slytherin for a reason." Ron fidgeted from my angry glare.

"I just don't trust her. For all the reasons we said and because of way she treats you. She is way too nice. All Slytherins do things for a reason. She is definitely up to something." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Were you using me when we became friends? Was it because I was smart and a bookworm? Or were you so eager to be the amazing heroes in my life?" I stomped off towards the door.

"Is she worth fighting with us?" Harry coolly said. _No, because you're fighting with her_.

"Yes, but we're not fighting. I just realized how alike some people could be."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron gritted his teeth. 

"Someone once told me, once you are one way, you can never change the fact of it. I just didn't want to believe him until now." I let tears flow down my face, and left them to ponder their own thoughts.

"Hermione, what do I do now?" Neville nudged my elbow. 

"Wait until it turns green, then let it cool for 5 minutes." I carelessly said. He nodded and left me to my own thoughts. After tossing and turning last night, I ended up leaving the Tower early in the morning. I had skipped breakfast to find Blaise waiting in the library for me. Some what annoyed with her attitude yesterday, I quickly sat down next to Susan. Noticing my irritation, Blaise slammed her book on the table and left the library. "I wonder what her problem is?" I remember Susan whispering into my ear. I muttered my unawareness and continued to discuss about Herebology. I went on with my day, neither talking to Harry or Ron. Actually they went along with their day not talking to me either. _Why does it seem that we have gotten into too many arguments this year?_

"Hermione can I ask you a question?" Neville nervously gulped.

"Actually Neville, could we talk about school later? I need to finish this potion." I concentrated only my task.

"It…it has to do with the Valentine's Day dance." He stuttered out. "Do you think Ginny would go with me?" _He's finally going to do it._

I smiled for the first time today. "I see no reason why she wouldn't." 

"I guess I'm worried she will say no. I heard she might go with one of her Ravenclaw friends." His eyes lowered in grief. 

"Neville you already made the decision to ask her. You just want the reassurance to do so." He shyly glanced up. "Well I am telling you to ask her before she decides to say yes to Sam."

"She hasn't said yes yet?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Ginny is waiting for you to ask her. Almost gave up, but I told her to wait just a little longer." I grinned inwardly.

"You're a great friend Hermione." _Really, then why don't I feel like one?_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to Ron yesterday. You know how I get when people hit a nerve. Things just fly out of my mouth. Please don't be mad." Blaise sat next to me on the floor. I looked up from my book to see her eyes glimmering with fright. _Why does she look so scared?_ Afraid of my silence, she grabbed my hand furiously. "I am really, really sorry. Please don't leave me."

I sighed at her appearance. Her face was pale, and eyes very dim. She looked to have aged ten years in only a night's time. _Do I really mean that much to her? Hermione, of course you do. She also_ _means a lot to you too_. "I know you didn't mean to. I even understand why you would react that way. I just wish you could get along with them." I closed my book in defeat.

"I know being my friend is a burden to you." She said meekly.

"No, just highly dramatic." I lightly joked.

"No, that's Harry and Ron's job. I just add in a bit of spice." She finally gave a small grin.

"Blaise, do you think you could be friends with them too?"

"I don't know. But I will try, if you really want me too." I squeezed her hands. 

"I do." I reached to close my bag. 

"Were you working?" She noticed my tired face.

"Just on the translations and potions. I really have no clue what I am doing anymore." I said in discretion.

"Yes you do." She grabbed my bag. "Let's see what you have so far. Remember what you always say, two minds are better then one." 

"You actually listen when I lecture you?" I smiled.

"I always listen to you." She grinned showing her rare sweet dimples. "Now what the heck is Marsh Mallow?" Blaise eyes saw my notes.

"It's a plant with great healing abilities. The real problem is finding out why they would need that or kidnap muggles? I mean even Ludwig's wife has reason to be taken. But why take two powerless muggles?"

"Hermione, who is this for?" Her eyes darted up.

"Many of us speculate it is for You-Know-Who, but we don't have any evidence."

"What do you think?" She asked slightly worried at the answer.

"Yes, it is for him. I mean, he can drink unicorn's blood. Why not bring himself back to life?"

"But he still is alive. You said Harry faced him last year." I sighed again.

"It's not his real body. He is only living through a host. He does not actually have one."

"So this could make him into a man again. He could be human again."

"Yes, and give him the ability not to die also." She stood up abruptly.

"So the potion and everything is for him. Then why don't you tell the Ministry? I mean isn't there enough evidence to show the world he has return."

"Blaise you understand how the wizard world works better than me. You know the answer to that." I stood following her action.

"Why do we keep living like this?"

"Because it is who we are. No matter if we are muggles or purebloods, we are still magical beings."

"Sometimes I wonder if I can get away from who I am." We paused silently. _I wonder how we got off the subject. Wait a second!_

"Blaise remember that article you were telling me about genetics and such."

"The one about blood types?"

"Do you still have it?"

"I'll search for it. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Remember when I told you about 2nd year and the whole Ginny fiasco."

"You mean how You-Know-Who was actually a student here."

"Yes. He grew up in a muggle orphanage after his father abandoned him. His father was a wealth muggle. One would assume that he wasn't the only living Riddle. Even if he was, he would still have to have some sort of distant relatives."

"So distant, that they could be living in Spain. They could have different last names."

"But they would still carry a similar blood type. They could still be useful in the ritual." I quickly hugged her in our discovery. "We did it. We just need to find them Blaise!"

"I believe Ms. Granger, that will be up to the resistance to decide who finds them." _Oh, I'm in trouble_.


	17. A Package Full of Fun

Disclaimer: No not mine!

Sorry if it has been awhile. I have been busy with my dance company. My last show is June 7. I'm really sad that I'm retiring. So if my writing seems to take longer, I hope you understand. Anyway I think this chapter will satisfy the romantic readers out there. And if you don't like it, then I suck at writing fluff. But I do promise you will see action next chapter. 

Thank you for all the comments and reviews. I reread a lot of them, which helped me think about where I was taking the rest of this story. Also a big thank you to my beta readers, Malu and Summer. Well here it is, and I hope you like it. Look forward to reading your comments and reviews. Enjoy!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 16

****

A Package Full of Fun

"Professor Snape, it wasn't Hermione's fault." Blaise quickly pleaded.

"Ms. Zabini, I was speaking with Ms. Granger. I will deal with other matters relating to you later on." He coolly replied to us. "From minds like you two, I am extremely disappointed to see the regardless of importance that you speak of in such a public place." He turned towards the door. "Follow me, before any other details could be heard to by any meddler." He ordered harshly walking away with large strides across the room.

"Yes sir," we lowered are heads from his gaze. With compliance, we quickly followed behind him. _His wrath of cool words was worst than his harsh commands._

After several minutes, listening to his steps echoing in the hall, we reached a grand portrait hanging beneath the south staircase. The mystic scene of fairies was prancing in a misty meadow. With dark colors of blues and greens, the tiny figures shined in pastel pinks and purples. Contrasting against the midnight life was a lone star hovering in the sky.

"Lemon drop," Professor said with the portrait swinging open. Blaise and I cautiously followed, not knowing what was behind the scene. Inside I saw Harry and Ron training on mats with Professor Figgs, while the headmaster was discussing with Charlie. _So this is where they train. Finally I get to see it for_ _myself_. _I thought Terry said that it was fully of books as well. Maybe he was describing another room_.

"What is she doing here?" Ron pointed at Blaise.

"When Ms. Granger started discussing about our information with her." Professor Snape went to explain what happen to the three adults.

"Hermione, why would you tell her about this?" Harry sighed sounding frustrated.

"Ms. Granger, do you have a responsible explanation for this?" Professor Dumbledore stepped away from the tiny circle. The room fell silent waiting for my reply. _Why do I tell her things? You know why. It's the same as Harry and Ron tells you things._

"I trust her." I stared towards Harry and Ron. "Like you trust me," they casted their eyes away from mine.

"I see." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That is a very good reason."

"Albus, Ms. Granger made a promise when joining this. I believe there should be more than an I see as your response."

"I agree with Professor Snape." Ron yelled out, not noticing everyone's shocked look. "I mean Mione, what in Merlin's name were you thinking? Do you know how stupid this is?"

"What if she told people? What if people get hurt because of this?" Harry interrupted, stepping towards me.

"Stop yelling at her!" Blaise screamed. "If you have a problem with me, then shout at me. Just because you're jealous of our friendship doesn't give you the right to yell at her judgment. From what she has told me, her instincts have saved both your lives plenty of times." She removed my hand from her arm. "So before you start spilling you male insecurities, you should let her speak before you cast stones." Even at this moment, I couldn't help but show a small smile. _I was proud to have a friend like her, but sad that she only showed real emotion when she was defending me._

I placed my hand on her shoulder, feeling her body relax. "I admit, speaking in a public area was a lack of senses on my part. But I don't regret telling Blaise anything. She has been listening and helping me, since the beginning. She knows everything I do and has never told anyone. I understand that you may not trust her. Yet if you can trust me, you should be able to trust what I do. Blaise if my friend, and I trust her with things in my life."

"That still doesn't make it right, that you told her." Ron huffed. Annoyed I directed my attention to the Professors.

"Professor Dumbledore, you asked who I wanted to train with? Who I wanted to be my partner? Well I chose Blaise." I pulled Blaise by her sleeve. "So being my partner, I can tell her anything."

He cleared his throat focusing on Blaise. "Ms. Zabini, are you willing to join? Are you willing to risk your life and safety for our cause?" She looked around the room then smirked towards me.

With a quick wink, she pointed to Ron. "If Sparky can do it, so can I."

"We can start training next week." Charlie chuckled at the nickname. 

"Well it's settled then. Harry, Ron do you have any more questions?" Professor Dumbledore cooed gently towards the angry boys.

"No," they mumbled incoherent words after their agreement.

"Professor, did Tom Riddle have any other relatives?" I remembered from my earlier discussion.

"Why do you ask?" Professor Figgs anxiously replied.

"In the poem, it mentioned blood and kin." Blaise said.

"If the muggles were related to them, then we at least now why they were taken." I added.

"I will look further into it." Professor Snape answered.

"Well it is getting late and near curfew. We will finish this another day Harry, Ron." The headmaster gestured towards the door.

"Hermione, Blaise, we should meet tomorrow to discuss about future training." Charlie slightly shoved me after Harry and Ron. Understanding his hidden meaning, we said our farewells. Blaise and I reached Harry and Ron who had only walked slowly around the corner. Silently we stood facing each other, pondering how to start the discussion.

"Before anything else happens between us, I think we need to get things settled first." Blaise broke the sheet of ice surrounding us.

"Oh and what may that be?" Ron sarcastically answered. _Please don't get into another fight_.

"I think both of you have walls of molt around your head. I really don't care if Draco fights with you. I think it's funny when Snape takes points away from you. I even agree with the school, when Dumbledore favors you. But because Hermione is my friend, I am going to respect you."

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. You don't like us, but you're going to respect us." Ron started pacing back and forth.

"It's not crazy. You should be happy. I never respect people." Ron stopped at the tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Fine, because I feel the same way." Harry coldly replied.

"I still think you are rude and overly cyclical." 

"Well Sparky, the feeling is mutual." She smirked as Ron's flustered face.

"Stop calling me Sparky!" 

"Blaise," I voiced in. "Let's call it a night. We can continuing this tomorrow."

"All right, goodnight Hermione, Harry." She turned back to Ron. "Night Sparky," Blasie walked away while Ron was still frustrated. We soon reached the Gryffindor Tower in an ire silence. Ron still being incredibly anger stumped up the stairs, probably plotting revenge. I turned to see Harry quietly sit in front of the fireplace. Many of the students noticed his sullen behavior, while planning to scatter away. Ginny gave me a quick pat before leaving with many of the students to their rooms. Cautiously I sat next to Harry, dreading what was to come.

"Are you really mad with me?" I nervously asked.

"No, not as much as I thought I would be." He said softly.

"So why do you still look like you're have a mental roller coaster."

"I'm more disappointed." He glanced up. "You chose her. What about me?" 

"You chose Ron." I wrapped my arms tighter around me knees.

"He has been with me since the beginning."

"So was I. I have been with you every second." I stood, stepping closer towards the fire. "She has been by my side since the beginning too. Harry, how could I choose you? You already had Ron. You chose him over me."

"Nene, I had too. He can defend himself." He reached for my arms. _What am I! Weak and defenseless!_

"Harry, I am not helpless!" I pulled away from him.

"But your family is!" He hollered. Then the realization of why he would chose Ron hit me like a speeding bludger. We stared at each other, revealing another secret ripped out from our past experiences. _How many more things are you not telling me? How many more secrets and misunderstandings do we have from one another? Are we ever going to truly understand each other? Whenever I think I do, I just realize I am only in the middle of it. I'm too far from the beginning and not deep enough at the end. Am I only in the middle of understanding you?_

"No one deserves to have their parents torn away from them." Harry whispered. "I have lived my life with out any. I only have longings and dreams to keep me company." He gazed up, staring into my eyes. "But Nene, you actually have it, and to lose them would be worst then not having them in the first place. I don't want them to be hurt because of me. I want you to have everything, I couldn't." On impulse, I crashed into him. With my arms engulfing his waist, he sighed at our contact. I nuzzled my head closer into his shirt, wondering how I could love him more. _Wait did I just say love? I…love…Harry. I am in love with Harry Potter._

"Harry I…"I arched up to see his face. My words halted at seeing his dark sparkling eyes. His smile was gone, only showing a face of seriousness. The look of a teenage boy was covered with responsibilities, worries, and doubts of a fighting hero. He had face death 3 times over. He had seen things many did not even dream about. "Harry I wish I could take it all away." _For all the things Harry had faced_, _love was still not his challenger_. "Though deep down, I know you wouldn't want me too. Harry, I do know the risks. And surprisingly so do my parents. I would never blame you, if anything was to happen." I reach to touch his showing scar. "As for choosing Blaise, you need to understand why. If we were to be partners, our emotions would block rational thinking. She knows me the best logically and as Ron to you. Ron is your partner because you don't feel like you need to protect him. I chose Blaise because I don't feel the need to explain each decision I make."

He finally smiled for the first time in days. "How does our arguments always end up with logically explanations?" His finger trailed along my jaw.

"Well it's your fault for choosing me as a girlfriend." I playfully teased.

"You're right." He joked back then his tone turned gently. "I'm sorry. I don't like her but I could understand why you chose her."

"I honestly wanted a better way to tell you. But at least its out in the open now." I brushed my lips against his cheek. "Harry, you came to my house this summer to protect us, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was deciding on who to chose as a partner. Sirius suggested I visit one to see whom. Then I saw your family life."

"So you decided to pick Ron." I ended for him. "Harry will you ever get over the idea of protecting me?"

"Will you ever stop worrying about me?" I shook my head. "Nene, it's late and I don't think I can function properly with words. Could we discuss this another day?"

"I guess," _I wanted to spend time with him_.

"Good," Harry then scooped me into his arms. 

"Harry what are you doing?" I chuckled at his odd behavior.

"I haven't cuddled with you in days. I am not wasting this time by talking." Harry placed me on the soft red couch.

"Got a better idea Mr. Potter." I mockingly glared.

"Plenty Ms. Granger," he smirked with devilish ideas.

****

Dear Dad,

How is everything at home? Is Dante still crying at night? Does mom get enough rest? Do you get enough either? Who was worst, Dante or I? Anyway I love the pictures you sent me. I passed them around to my classmates as well. They said I have a great family. I must say I absolutely agree. Harry is doing well. I believe he is writing to you also. What are you two up too? I have a funny feeling something is going on. Back to subject, I think your idea about the roses is fantastic. But since mom is a neat freak, I'm not sure if she will appreciate the roses covering her kitchen floor. Why don't you just send her bouquets? I mean the amount you will spend, is about 5 dozen any way. Though your idea is much more romantic. 

I finally finished the details with the other Prefects for the Valentine's Day dance. Thanks for the tip about the quills. I broke fifteen of them, but at least Malfoy's face is still in tack. I still don't believe they would pair me with him. I think Roger and Angelina were to busy with their other half to notice, which name was paired with which on the list. Yet through all the teeth clenching and name calling, we pulled through beverages and treats. I am impressed with one thing about Malfoy. He certainly does now how to wine and dine. It's in 3 days though. I mean this year has gone by so fast for me. Ron is still looking for a date. After much pestering from his family, he decided to find one. He mainly wants to prove them wrong. I assume Harry and I will go to the dance. I mean we are a couple. It does count, when they don't ask you right? Most of the girls in the school think he asked in a very romantic way. I didn't have the heart to tell them no. Well I have to go and continue to study. I love you, always will and never half way. Write back soon, to your favorite top student and loving daughter.

Sunshine

"I have a date!" Ron came running towards Harry and I. Many students glared at the noise he was making in the studious library.

"Good for you," I said behind my book.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Harry replied with more enthusiasm.

"Hannah Abbot," he smiled smugly. "The cutest blonde in our school asked me to the dance."

"After me of course. Though I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Blaise suddenly appeared behind us.

"Sweet Merlin!" We jumped at Ron's outburst. "Don't you Slytherins make noise when you walk?"

"Do you Gryffindors have to shout whenever you ask a question?" She leaned against the bookcase.

"I had about enough of your remarks Snappy?" He bellowed towards her.

"Why that is original. Did Hermione give it to you?"

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I am not going to hurt you." He advanced forward.

"I would like to see you try." They stood glaring at each other. _If only their stares to start fire. I wonder if they could melt ice place between them._

"Blaise is there a reason why you're here, or is it just to annoy Ron?" Harry interrupted the blazing lock.

"So you are the smart one, when Hermione is busy." Harry stopped Ron from struggling Blaise, while I just watched shaking my head back and forth. Since my decision, Blaise usually appeared before us forming a new group of four. Well this caused extra friction for Ron, who was easily riled up from her. _He_ _even argued worst with her then me_. "Anyway Professor Weasley wanted you to practice with me today." She focused on Harry.

"Oh, all right." Harry stood reluctantly to pack his things.

"Blaise, I just received the new edition of Hogwarts: A History. I'll lend it to you when I am done." 

"Thanks Hermione," she turned to walk away. "Bye Sparky!"

"Ron let it go," Harry throw his hand up. Ron flopped on to the chair frustrated at not having the last word. "Are you patrolling later?" He bent down to face me.

"Yes, but only till 10:30 or so." I leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay, see you later." Harry walked away with a smiling expression. Still in my happy world, I let Ron fester on his own. After what seem to be hours, his repressed feelings exploded again.

"I wish I had a sock every time she opens her mouth."

"Funny, she said the same thing." I muttered to myself. Yet it was ignored as Ron continued on with his rants about our unofficial new member.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"What are you talking about Zabini?"

"Potter, she may be your girlfriend but she is still a girl."

"What?"

"Have you ask her to the dance?"

"Why would I need too?"

"So just because you are dating, you are not actually going to take the courteous to ask!"

"Hermione and I have a great understanding with each other. We don't need to say everything."

"You git! She is a fifteen-year-old girl. What teenager doesn't dream of the romantic way someone ask them to a dance."

"Did she say something to you?"

"Hermione and I have a great understanding with each other. I can see what she is feeling by looking at her face." 

"Oh"

"Don't oh. Just fix it."

_Almost 10:30! Well I have checked the North and East Tower, the dungeons, and the second level classrooms. Is there anything else I have missed? No, I think not. _

Ding Dong

__

Yes, I am finished. Ron would have a heart attack to hear me excited about not working. Of course no one else knows what I am thinking. 

"Hermione," I turned to see Susan running in her Hufflepuff uniform. "Do you have time to spare?" She huffed, in her cheery expression. I glanced to my watch. _Well I think Harry could wait a little longer._

"What did you want to talk about?" We started walking down the stairs.

"It's about the Valentine's Dance." She paused on the last step. "I know it's not my place to say, but I think Ron deserves to know. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"What do you mean?" My eyes widen in worry.

"Hannah is only going with Ron, to make Anthony Goldstein jealous." She rapidly rushed out. "I really hope Ron, doesn't get his feelings hurt by this."

"Oh," I murmured. "Um…thank you for saying something. But shouldn't you be saying this to Ron."

"Well I think Ron has certain ideas of Hannah. Also you're the only person I could tell. Harry is still very mysterious to me. Besides you are his best friend. He trusts you and you know better ways of telling him the truth." Susan shifted her weight to the left leg.

"Okay, I will talk to him." I reached to pat her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me. I know how Hannah is your friend too."

"Yes, but she shouldn't be playing with people's emotions. I mean Ron doesn't deserve that." 

Later I entered into the Common Room to see it completely empty. _I wonder where everyone is?_ Glancing around the room, I saw a single pink orchard on the coffee table. I walked over and reached for the beautiful flower. The exotic aroma filled my nostrils while its soft petal brushed my skin. Attached to it was a small note.

**Close your eyes.**

_Harry, what are you up too?_ Following the instructions, I closed my eyes only to sense the warm fire crackling. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me backwards.

"Do you like it?" Harry blew into my ear. 

"Its beautiful." I twirled the orchard in my hand.

"Just like its owner." Harry spun me around to face him. "I like this." _Harry you are too much_.

"What is it?" I asked running my fingers along the back of his neck. "You are being way to sweet for nothing."

"Do I need reasons to hold my girlfriend or give her gifts?" He started to move me in circles. "All right there is a reason." We stopped dancing when he dipped my body.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I giggled at our position.

"Practicing," he returned me to a standing posture.

"For what?" 

"The dance," he tugged me closer. "Do I have the honor of doing this with you on February 14?"

"I thought you knew." I couldn't help but show a smile.

"Sometimes it is good to hear reassurance." He cupped my chin with his smooth hand.

"Do I?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I would follow you anywhere."

The day of love and romance was finally here and I was spending it in the Hospital Wing. _I was_ _finally dueling with Professor Figgs so why did I have to break my arm today_. _I mean I only have 3 hours before the dance. I hope I have enough time to get ready._

"Hermione, are you all right?" Professor Figgs asked, while applying pressure on her bleeding shoulder.

"Oh, I am fine. I should be the one asking you that question." I answered filled with remorse.

"I have been through worst." She smiled. "You should be proud of yourself. We haven't been training that long but you all ready caught up with many of the other kids."

"Thank you," I smiled meekly. "But I am still sorry about the wound."

"It's fine dear." She laughed heartily. "Though I must say, your trapping charm was amazing. Have you used it a lot in the past?"_Oh no, what should I say?_ Luckily Ginny appeared allowing me not to answer the question.

"You sure did a number on yourself." She took my arm gently. "Are you trying to complicate my nerves today?" Ginny teased playfully.

"Well, I thought they already were since Neville openly gave you those daisies this morning. It was very sweet of him to do so in the Great Hall." I slightly winced from the pain.

"Becareful Hermione, I could pull a Lockhart. Then I would like to see how you will dance with Harry tonight." She grinned fixing my arm.

"When did you get so witty?" I smiled slowly moving my arm around.

"Surprisingly hanging around with Blaise. We have a great time talking." I glanced over towards Professor Figgs, who was still holding her shoulder.

"Ginny, why don't you go help Professor Figgs?" Her face paled at my question.

"Oh, well it's deeper than what I can handle. Besides we need to leave to prepare for tonight." Ginny swiftly headed towards the door. _That was odd. I know she has done worst with Harry and Ron._

Three hours later, I was pacing frantically in Blaise's hidden room. I was worried. _What if Harry doesn't want to go with me suddenly? What if I trip and fall? What if I spill juice all over myself? What if everyone thinks I look ridiculous?_

"Will you stop with the what if inside your head? Ginny and I are going cross eyed looking at you." Blaise comment lazily on her bed. Ginny giggled at my flustered expressions. Finally I sat down with a sigh.

"Why am I the only one worried here?"

"Because I really don't care about my date, and G has Neville wrapped around her finger." Blaise causally blew on her fingernails. _When did she and Ginny become so friendly?_

"Besides we are not going with the boy-who-lived." Ginny quickly added. _Note to self, Ginny and Blaise need to be separated._

"Cheer up M, it will be fine. You are getting yourself worked up for nothing." Blaise stood and walked towards the mirror. "We should go. I want everyone to be awed by us."

"Easy for you to say. You look like a Greek Goddess." I muttered next to her.

"And you're the enchanting gypsy." She smiled towards Ginny too. "We look like Charlie's Angels."

"My brother doesn't have angels." Ginny asked very confused.

"It's a muggle thing." I glanced at our reflection in the mirror. Ginny had daringly worn a long dark orange dress. It had sheer tan sleeves with a matching sash around her waist. Her usual straight hair was in tight ringlets behind her back. Her brothers are definitely going to lock her in the house someday. But boys will probably still be knocking on their door.

On my left, Blaise was clasping on her bright red choker. Her normal attire of darker colors was left in the closet tonight. Instead she chose a beautiful sunlight yellow dress, which had a flowing effect along her neckline. It only reached her knees, showing off her unconventional saddles. Around her hips, was a silk red belt, matching with the red ribbons in her hair. I started laughing as she smoothed her dress down.

"What is so funny?" 

"You do know that you are wearing Gryffindor colors." Ginny and I chuckled as she started to notice the combination.

"Oh well, I still look good wearing it." Blaise turned towards the door. "I better go first. I'll meet you two down there." I nodded slowly catching one last look at myself.

My bushy hair was held in a high ponytail showing off my neck and shoulders. I was wearing a black peasant top with dark red trims. My skirt ruffled down in dark red with black rose prints. I started feeling self-conscious again. _Do I look bad?_

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny turned at the door.

"Yes," _come Granger you can do it._

"Where are they?" I heard Ron behind the corner.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Neville tried reassuring him.

"Don't worry. I mean its Hermione. She is never late." _Oh Harry, I hope you like this._

Finally I saw him, and my heart skipped a beat. He had on what looked to be an expansive button up suit with a satin red tie. His hair was still messy but it looked slightly gelled. I caught his eyes and they seem to be shining. _Harry, how do you make my legs weak every time?_

"Mione, you look hot!" Ron hooted besides Harry.

"Watch it Weasley. She's all mine." Harry pulled me closer towards him.

"I know but she still looks hot." He playfully teased back.

"I'm still here!" I shoved Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, but its still great to know I can make you blush. Dear Merlin Gin, where did you get that dress?" Ron bellowed. "Neville, I have my eyes on you tonight." He tightened his grip on the poor boy's shoulder.

"Ron, stop it." Ginny pulled her date towards the Great Hall. "We will see you all inside. And thanks Ronniekins, I know I look good." She smirked, laughing at something Neville had whispered to her.

"If he tries anything on my little sister, I swear I will do awful things." Ron ranted as the disappeared behind the door. Yet I completely ignored him, because I only felt Harry's arms tightly around me. Cough "Well, I know when I should leave. I will be inside with the great Hannah. I'm positive she will have fun tonight." Ron smiled wickedly, leaving us alone.

I arched my head almost about to speak when Harry captured my lips. We stood silently in each other's embrace with a new sensation of intensity. _Was that passion? No, it feels more than just that. Was it_ _love? Do you love me Harry?_ Finally we broke apart, needing the air to fill our lungs.

"Every time I kiss you, I feel a tingling chill all over my body. The way you move your lips against mine makes it feel like an addiction. Or how you run your hands through my hair, always smoothing my worries. Even the way you flutter your eyes, just before we actually kiss. Kissing you is magic, that doesn't need to be taught." Harry gently cupped my chin. "Nene, I'm going crazy for you. I am not sure how I feel about you anymore. It goes beyond the friendship or relationship we share. I just know that I need you here, so I can always feel you by my side." _And that was it folks. I knew at the exact_ _moment, that I loved Harry Potter. Sure I said it before. I had thoughts about being in love with him too. But at that one fragment in time, with his unyielding green eyes shooting into mine, I knew._ _No matter how young I was, no matter how much we could change, no matter about our unknown fate, I love Harry. I would always love this boy, who took a piece of my heart._

"Harry I lo…"

"Hi Harry, Hermione!" Colin interrupted suddenly.

"Hi Colin," Harry groaned towards him. "Come on Hermione, we should go in." He quickly dragged me away from the overly excited boy. "I want everyone to know what a great date I have."

"Only if you promise to dance with me again." I winked playfully towards him.

"Like I said, when it comes to beautiful women, I could never resist a request." We glided into the Great Hall, which was decorated in an array of hearts and cupids. The ceiling was fully lite with floating pink and white candles. _This is nice_.

We spent the rest of the night enjoying life like normal teenagers. Ron would accidentally step on Hannah's toes every time Anthony looked towards her direction. _Lesson 1 in the wizard world; never make_ _a Weasley mad_. By the first hour past, Ginny and Neville were officially Hogwarts newest couple. And the twins pulled off another amazing prank involving Charlie and a bright pink suit. While the commotion surrounded us, Harry and I existed in our own world apart from everyone. I don't think we spent a minute without looking or not touching each other. _I believe this night couldn't get any better._ Like my life, it was still unpredictable.

As the dance was ending, Harry asked if I wanted to stroll around the lake. Nodding at the idea of fresh air, we slowly made our way to our destination. The stars seemed to be twinkling in an uneven melody while the cresten moon drifted in the air. We circled the lake twice, before settling down on the early spring grass. Peacefully we watched the quiet water ripple by the wind, each deep in our own thoughts. I snuggled my back closer into Harry's body, thinking about the blissful night. Then I felt Harry's hands fidget in anxiety.

"Harry, what is it?" _Please don't tell me it has to do with Voldemort. Could there be a moment without him in our lives?_

"I have something for you." He slipped a narrow box out of his sleeve. Curiously I opened the mysterious item to reveal a plain old bone. "I know you're wondering why I would give you that. It's simple actually. I am giving you my bone." Harry moved to face me directly. _What in Merlin's name are you doing?_

"Harry, what is this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Your dad has been sending me books about God and stories relating to God." _So that's what they_ _have been up too_. "I clearly remember one story about Adam and how God created him to watch over his kingdom. Yet he was alone in the perfect garden. So God took a piece of his bone, and created Eve." Harry clasped his hands over mine. "You are a piece of me Nene. I was lonely before I met you. I knew nothing about care until you showed me. I can handle anything with you by my side. You are apart of me. And I want to be apart of you also. I want you to have this bone, so we will always have a piece of each other." I started crying uncontrollably, and threw my arms around his neck. This weird, uncommon, unique gift was amazingly the most romantic thing I have ever received. Only Harry could make a bone seem like a diamond ring. And what made me happiest, was that I was the only one who would ever get this gift from him.

"Harry I love you." I stared deep into his eyes. "I don't care if you are ready for it. I don't care if you can not handle it. I just want you to know that I love you. So even if there were no gifts, kisses, or tender words, I will still love you because you're my Harry."

He slowly cleared his throat. "I have never known what love meant. Sometimes I still wonder if I do. But Nene, I know that you could teach me what love means."

"Interesting, is it true?"

"My son heard it himself my lord.

"Well then, I should meet this person."

"I will arrange it myself sir."

"No, I will have someone else handle it. Have you finished your other task?"

"I have."

"Exactly. They shall finally see how powerful I am."


	18. Disappearance

Disclaimer: No not mine.

Hello everyone! Well I finished my last show, and feel like a slug without my dance classes. : ( Anyway here it is! It didn't turn out as action packed as I wanted but I hope you all like it. This story is going to end soon, and I think I will do a sequel to it. Well I hope to read your comments and reviews. Enjoy the story! Also big thanks to my lovely beta readers Malu and Summer Magic.

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 17

****

Disappearance

_Jab, Punch, Kick, Jab, Punch, and Kick. Keep your eyes on the opponent. Find a weak spot. Jab, Punch, and Kick._

"Hmfph," Charlie lugged forward holding his stomach.

"Are you all right?" I quickly reached for him.

"Never better," he croaked, while sitting down. "When did your punches get so strong?"

I smiled with pride. "Harry has been practicing with me."

"I'll just have to add a heavier drill for him." Charlie grinned wickedly. "Good job though, but you are still holding back. Remember Hermione, your enemy doesn't give you time to find a weak spot. We'll work on quickening your instincts next time."

"Thank you Charlie." I held out my hand, helping him stand.

"Anytime," he patted my head. "You better hurry and get ready. Most of the people should be at the Three Broomsticks by now."

"Okay," I grabbed my things. "So you're bringing Ron over with Harry?"

"Yes, don't worry." He winked playfully. "He doesn't know a thing."

"Just making sure." Then I left in a mad rush, to prepare. _Shower, Change, and head over to_ _Hogsmeade. Dear Merlin, please let this go well. Why did I let the Twins arrange all of this? Oh, I hope this turns out all right._

I reached the Three Broomsticks already packed with students and several professors. In the middle of the room there were gifts piled high on top of a table waiting to be unwrapped. I scanned the room to see familiar faces laughing and patiently standing by the door. Seamus and Dean stood by the window, looking out for the birthday boy. Fred and Aneglina sat chatting with Roger and Alicia who appeared to be having a normal conversation with out any pranks. George stood comfortably next to Sally Ann discussing very quietly about something. Slowly I walked towards Ginny who was standing in front of the door. 

"Where is Neville?" I glanced around the room.

"He and Susan went to get the cake." She squeezed my hand noticing my anxious expression. "Don't worry Hermione. Fred and George haven't planned anything deadly for the birthday boy."

"I just hope he's not mad at me. It was very difficult pretending I didn't remember his birthday. You should have seen his face when he asked if anything special was happening today." I chuckled replaying Ron's sour mood.

"They are coming!" Seamus screamed towards us.

"Get ready everyone." Dean added yelling with commotion around us. "1…2…3!"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted at Ron entering behind Harry and Charlie. He stood stunned with his wide brown eyes staring at the crowd. Then Ron stood speechless, as everyone sang Happy Birthday with Neville and Susan bringing the large Quaffle shaped-cake out. Simultaneously Harry and I took his hand guiding him towards the cake, lit with sixteen candles. The song ended and he calmly closed his eyes to make a wish. Afterward with his trademark dimples, he blew them all out with one breath.

"Oh…Ronniekins doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Fred smiled next to Angelina.

"At least he's not tied to the hip like other people." George teased back, making the couple blush.

"Let's cut the cake." Harry interrupted before more embarrassment could be passed around. Soon delicious vanilla frosted cake was distributed among the crowd. With several other light remarks and small pranks, we stood patiently watching Ron unwrap his pile of presents. Extremely happy from the attention, he deliberately took his time with each one. Finally the last gift was revealed, allowing the band to start the music.

While couples formed on the dance floor, I settled comfortably in the back corner. _This is what I_ _enjoyed most_. My eyes wander from each person, smiling as they laughed. I was always a quiet person, who spent most of my time alone. But then I came here where everything changed my life. I glanced towards Ron, merrily laughing with his sister and brothers. The cheerful family each added their own friends or partners but you could notice the way their private love communicated between their eyes. This hot-tempered boy, who I thought was nothing but a troublemaker, changed me. He taught me to laugh at life as much as I can and let loose once and a while. Noticing my gaze, he looked towards me with his familiar grin. With a smile and wink, he lifted his drink at me. I returned the gesture and glanced towards the other boy who affected my life.

Harry sat across from Professor Figgs who snuggled closely next to Remus. The couple ignored the expressions from the students while enjoying their own private moment. Harry continuously patted a large black dog, and laughed at something Remus had said. His eyes twinkled like they always do when he was happy. Those familiar green eyes always seem to brighten when he laughed in his alto voice. Merlin knows how much I have stared into those eyes. The first time I met him, he captured me by his gaze. Even without Voledmort and his followers, he still would be special with just those eyes. He has affected me in so many ways that I don't even know where to start. Noticing my stare, Harry looked directly at me with a knowing smile. Slowly he walked towards me without breaking eye contact. Harry placed his arm around my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We sat peacefully in each other's embrace. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry brushed his head against my hair.

"I hope we have more moments like these." I sighed reluctantly.

"We will." He said confidently. "I will see to it myself."

"I know you will. And I will be helping you along the way." I moved to briefly kiss his lips.

"Will there be time when you two aren't touching?" Ron appeared glowing with a wide smile.

"You are just jealous." I sat closer to Harry, allowing Ron to sit beside me.

"Na…never thought Harry could handle me." We laughed at this comment. "But I was jealous at first." Ron suddenly spoke in a serious tone. "I wasn't sure if I could handle being the third wheel. Sometimes when I notice you two look at each other; you're having your own conversation. I would feel out of the loop."

"Ron, you are not a third wheel." I clasped my hands over his. "You are our best friend. We're the dream team. The Golden trio. Nothing will ever change that." 

"She's right." Harry placed his hand over ours. "It will always be the three of us. Since the beginning and till the end. I plan on making it a long time with you two." Harry grinned in his lope-sided manner.

"Great, I get to see you two snog all the time." Ron engulfed us into a bear hug. "Thank you for this."

"Nonsense," I wiped away my tears. "We just mentioned the idea to the twins, and they went crazy with it."

"Don't look at me." Harry joked. "She's always been the brains in the operation." I jabbed his stomach. 

"Either way, thank you. I wouldn't know what my life would be like without you two." Ron stood facing us.

"Probably living with less stress." Harry shrugged.

"Or flunked out of school," I teased.

"Or maybe would never have learned what true friendship means." He returned to that serious tone. _He sounds so strange like that_. "For the first time since I can remember, I didn't wish for riches or fame. I made a wish hoping you two will always be laughing beside me. I have learned to live without gold or glory. But I'm not sure if I could life without you two." Harry and I stood holding his hand. "So at the risk of sounding sentimental, I love you two. And I hope my wish will always come true." Instantaneously I wrapped my arms around him with Harry following.

"I love you too Ron." I said between my hiccups. Harry only embraced us in a shaking manner.

"I know mate. You will understand someday. But you just need to know that people do love you." Ron patted his best friend's back.

Click

We untangled from the hug, hearing the foreign noise. There stood most of the crowd clapping with Colin standing with his camera in front of them. "Another picture to remember tonight." He asked eagerly.

"Of course, fire away." Harry shouted. Ron and I were shocked since he never liked taking pictures. With a tight squeeze from both my boys, I smiled straight into the camera. 

"Good afternoon, or should I say morning, since you look like you just got out of bed." Blaise appeared in front of my table in the back corner of the library.

"You are so funny." I said in a dry tone. "Wait no one is laughing." I pushed my book aside.

"You Gryffindors are famous for you're parties, yet you forget what happens when it is on a weekday." She rolled her eyes at our own mistake. _I'm too tired to argue with her_.

"Ron's birthday is March 1, so we had to do it yesterday. Besides the Quidditch match is on Saturday, and Harry didn't want people to tired for it if the party was tonight." 

"I really don't understand why we keep having matches. Harry hasn't missed the snitch yet, unless there is some deadly thing attacking him." She remarked in a bored manner.

"Well if you were on the team, then you might actually beat us." I started to pack my things into my school bag.

"If I were actually on the team, then that would mean I care." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Heaven forbid, you actually care about something." I replied sarcastically.

"You got it." We left the library, heading towards our training. "Are you still paranoid about someone following you?" She noticed my wand placed in my hand.

"I just feel like I'm being watched." We reached the hidden portrait.

"Well if you were, you could tell them 20 ways in which their following techniques are wrong." She teased at me.

"I am not that bad." I mumbled towards her. "Warm fuzzy socks," we entered into the room.

"No of course not. You are just logical." I glared in her response.

"Hello girls, are you ready for a duel?" Professor Figgs appeared behind another door.

I smiled in a devilish manner, "Extremely prepared." Blaise slightly paled at my tone of voice. _This is going to be fun._

"To hell with the greasy bloke! I hope he chokes from inhaling the fumes of his potions. Or melts from the sunlight, since he never is exposed to heat." Ron shouted, frantically pacing around in his room.

"Ron," I tried to voice in reason.

"Just let him be Nene," Harry whispered beside me. "Snape seemed harsher than usual on him during training. He just needs some time to vent." We watched Ron mutter incoherent words to himself.

"But Harry it's late, and you two have a game tomorrow. You need your energy, since you guys didn't sleep much last night." I yawned as I finished talking.

"I think you're the one who needs to sleep." Harry ran his fingers through my hair. "Go to bed. You have heard enough of his rants. I want my biggest fan cheering for me tomorrow."

"All right, good night Harry." I placed a gentle kiss on him.

"Goodnight Nene," he smiled handing me my book. "And don't stay up all night, reading about Chinese mythology."

"I'll try not too, but its so good." I walked over to Ron. "Goodnight Ronny," I kissed his cheek. He stopped with a brief smile then continued on in his anger rampage.

Feeling more refresh the next morning, I decided to read by the lake before breakfast. Since it was Saturday morning, hardly anyone was awake in the large castle. I reached the lake with the sun high in the sky. Lying on the ground, I notice the water reflecting the shiny glow from the sunlight. Slowly between the tender winds and warm light, I drifted off to sleep.

"Nene…Nene…it's time to wake up." I heard a voice say my name.

"But I don't want too." I mumbled to the voice. It laughed in response.

"Come on sweetheart, you missed breakfast." I felt something caress against my cheek. "I brought you something to eat." Suddenly I felt something soft against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Harry. "Finally you're awake." He grinned pulling me up as well.

"Have you been here long?" I snuggled closer towards him.

"Just 20 minutes. I didn't have the heart to wake you up." He placed a basket in front of me. "Anyway I brought your favorite."

"French toast and pumpkin juice?" 

"And sliced pears," he grinned at my brighten expression. Quickly I reached for the food, eating each morsel. _This tastes so good_. "Slow down Nene, there is not rush."

"Harry, your match starts soon. We need to get to the pitch." I swallowed.

"I told Ginny to save you a seat. I'll head down first. You take your time and finish this." He stood showing off his Quidditch robes.

"Okay, I will listen to you this time." He smiled about to walk away. "Harry!" I called out.

"Yeah," he stopped at my voice.

"I love you." 

"And I need you." He replied back then returned towards the castle. _Someday Harry I will hear you say I love you._

Ten minutes later, I finished my meal, ready to cheer on my boys. I was about to enter into the castle when I heard a voice cry out. "Help…help…please someone help me!" Quickly I ran towards the plea, dropping my book and basket at the doorway. "Help me!" The voice seemed to yell from the Forbidden Forest. _I should get help. It's too dangerous for me to go alone_. Before I could turn for reinforcements, I was grabbed from behind.

Instantly I used my legs to kick whomever was behind me. "Stupefy!" I shouted at the large attacker. I turned to cast again at the other attacker but he was too agile. Harshly he grabbed my arm twisting it towards him. I screamed in pain. He tried to cover my mouth, but I bite him instead. Then with him caught off guard, I stomped on his foot. He let go of my arm, allowing me time, to cast a fully body bind.

"Help me!" I heard the voice cry out again. "Please help me!"

"Where are you?" I searched behind the tall dark trees.

"Right here!" I turned to see Peter Kingston crouching beneath a dying tree. _Good…I found you_. Sighing with relief, I check to see if he was hurt. "Peter, are you hurt? If not, we need to get out of here. Its not safe here." I brushed away his hair that was covering his face. Then I saw his eyes, which held a look not like a child's. "You're not Peter." I said backing away.

"Actually I am. But I prefer to use the name Wormtail." The face smiled in an eerie expression. "Let's continue this conversation later, shall we?"

"I rather not." I noticed another figure with the two I left earlier. "What, you need four people to attack me? I didn't know Death Eaters stooped that low." _Think quick Granger!_

"Always be prepared. I remember you saying that to Harry and Ron all the time." Peter taunted towards me. I moved my hand, feeling my bracelet against my wrist. I knew I couldn't run away. _Sorry Harry, I guess I can't walk away safely from this one_. Unclasping my bracelet, I let it fall to the ground beside me. 

"Incendio!" I pointed in front of them, starting a small fire. Then I ran, hoping to get as far away from them as I could. I felt like a rabbit being hunting by vicious dogs. And like all rabbits, I wasn't fast enough. "Stupefy!"

"Miss, are you awake?" I groggily opened my eyes. "Do you remember what happened? Are you hurt?" A middle-aged woman carefully lifted me against the wall. _Oh…my head_.

"Where are we?" I croaked from the dryness in my throat. I squinted from the darkness in the room. I noticed only stone walls, and a large metal door. _No escape_.

"What do you think?" A male voice replied lurking in the corner. _Where did he come from?_

"Pardon him Miss, but we do not know where we are." _Great, how to get help?_ "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Maria Lupe and this is my son Carlos." _I finally find you, but ironically I'm in the same position as you._

"We have been looking for you for months now. Have you been here this whole time?" I asked her.

"Yes," before she could continue light entered from the door. _Breathe Granger, just breathe_.

"Take the girl," a deep voice said. "And bring her to the laboratory." I felt Maria squeeze my hand, trying to give me strength. Then two men came rushing towards me, and everything turned black.

-----------------------------------Meanwhile (Her View)------------------------------------------------------

"Where could she be?" Ron paced in our usual meeting place. I glanced around the room to see everyone thinking the same thing. The Professors who were clumped together discussing what to do about their missing student. I noticed the Weasley family sitting trying comforting Ginny who was crying on Neville's shoulder. Blaise, who always seemed so unbreakable, stared quietly into the fireplace. Most of the other students just listened as Ron went on and on in anger. And the one who should have been hysterical didn't say a thing. In fact he didn't even move. Harry Potter, the boy who was so exotic and mysterious to everyone, was gone. His eyes held nothing. They seemed lifeless. 

"Ron, calm down. We will find her." I heard Professor Weasley say.

"How Charlie? She could be in a million places with anyone. All we have is a dropped book and bracelet." Ron shouted towards him. 

"I knew I should have gone with you Harry. She wouldn't have disappeared if I was there." Ginny sobbed louder, causing many people to flinch.

"Ginny, it's not your fault. Anyone of us could have been there. If they wanted to take her they would have with or without you." I said across from her.

"Ms. Bones is right. We should not take the blame for this." Professor Dumbledore said trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"I think she should." Harry murmured towards Blaise.

"What is that suppose to mean Potter?" I saw her twitch from everyone's gaze.

"Zabini, you follow her all the time. She even said she felt someone watching her. Now she disappears, right when people start to trust you. But I knew you couldn't be trusted." Harry stared straight at her. _She wouldn't do that would she? I don't practically like her, but I know she respects and likes Hermione. She wouldn't do that to her._

"That's pretty funny coming from you Potter. I never declared our friendship to the entire school. You're the idiot who decided to tell everyone to back off your girl." Her tone of voice was stronger and filled with anger.

"Now I think we should," Mr. Lupin tried to interrupt.

"Well your family is still connected with death eaters. You could have told them." Harry continued on.

"So is a quarter of this school, and Professor Snape. I don't see you barking down their throats." She stepped closer towards Harry. I noticed most of people were only keeping silent from the Headmasters quiet plea, to let them be.

"Professor Snape switched sides a long time ago."

"Well my father was never a death eater."

"So you don't deny he still has contact with them."

"I really don't care what they do as long as they don't bother me."

"I feel sorry for your mother."

"Don't ever talk about my mom, you naive pompous nitwit!" Blaise bellowed with her face turning red. Her sudden rush of emotions shocked most of us.

"Is that the best insult you could do?" He replied in a smug manner. Before Professor Dumbledore could stop them from continuing, hell broke loose.

"Actually Potter, I could have said something about your parents, but then I remember that you didn't know them."

Wham! Blaise went flying across the room, hitting the wall. "Harry control yourself!" The headmaster shouted. Ron quickly whispered words into his ears, trying to calm the angry boy.

Professor Snape quickly added. "Mr. Potter, whatever childish grudges you have towards your classmates need to be stopped now. Hurting everyone will not bring Ms. Granger back." He helped me, as I gently lifted Blaise from the ground. "Mr. Potter I believe you owe Ms. Zabini an apology." He sneered towards Harry.

"I don't need his apology." Blaise shrugged away from our support. "Or your help!" She shouted at me.

"I wasn't going too!" Harry equally yelled back. He turned away from everyone's gaze while Blaise started to head towards the door. But Professor Snape quickly grabbed her forearm. 

"Ouch!" she shouted in pain. Our faces changed into concern and Harry's eyes turned into a guilty stare. 

"You are hurt Ms. Zabini." He pulled her sleeves revealing large dark bruises.

"Hurts more when you grab me too." She struggled away from his touch.

"Did I do that?" Harry stepped closer to her. _He couldn't have done those bruises. They look to have been done a day or so._

"Rest your conscience Potter, this isn't from you." She sprinted out the door without hearing anyone's response. Everyone stood stunned at what just happened, wondering what to do next. 

"I should go talk to her." Ginny said behind me.

"No, I'll go." 

---------------------------------Next Day (His View)---------------------------------------------------------

I was nervous. What if we didn't find her? What if she's dead? How much longer can I play the supporting boyfriend? I looked around the room, to see faces of a dreamless night. I sighed with relief seeing Ron with Harry. I wonder where Harry was last night? He didn't even return to bed. Ron woke up pretty early looking for him. Though I never said anything to him, I admired Ron. I mean Harry is the hero, but great leaders need great followers as well. I don't think I will ever understand how Ron could handle being Harry Potter's best friend. But if anyone could do it, it would be Ron. Feeling the couch move beneath me, I turned to see my best friend.

"Sue, are you okay?" Her face wasn't as rosy as it usual was.

"I didn't sleep much." She replied, "I never got a chance to talk to Blaise."

"I'm sure she'll come around. I mean she is friends with Hermione. She wouldn't give up." I patted her hand resting near mine.

"Where is Ginny?" 

"Her dad arrived last night. Most of the Weasleys have been with each other since." 

"How are Harry and Ron?" She whispered not wanting them to hear. 

"Surviving I guess. Harry didn't return to the dorms last night and Ron didn't sleep much." I shrugged my shoulders in my usual manner.

"I hope we find her Neville. We were just getting to know each other better. I really think she is an amazing person. I mean I'm in disbelief right now. I don't even want to imagine what everyone else is feeling." Susan said with a rush of words.

"We'll find her Sue." I said with every ounce of confidence I had.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Hermione always said that the heroine never disappears." Then the room grew silent as Professor Dumbledore entered in with Blaise. I saw Harry and Ron watch her every move as she settled next to the headmaster.

"Have you found something Professor?" Ron asked without hesitation.

The headmaster looked around the room with a bittersweet smile and rested his eyes on Professor Figgs. "Arabella, would you like to explain what you received last night?" She nodded and appeared extremely terrified. Slowly she stood with Mr. Lupin holding her hand behind her.

"I received a letter indicating that Death Eaters do have Hermione. She is being held ransom until we give them what they want."

"Just tell me where they want me." Harry broke the moment of silence.

"Climb down from your throne Potter, they don't want you." Blaise replied bitterly. 

"What do they want then?" Cho voiced in.

"Me," Professor Figgs answered.

"Arabella why would they want you?" Bill asked puzzled by her statement.

"Because you belong to him," Ginny suddenly spoke with a distance tone. I noticed people shiver from the idea.

"You're a death eater!" Harry bellowed looking ready to attack her.

"No," my shoulders relaxed hearing her comment. "I'm his cousin." She sat down beside Mr. Lupin, ready for the floor to collapse beneath her. 


	19. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

Hello everyone! Sorry if this has taken me forever, but I've been so busy. I decided to take summer courses and work at the same time. To top it off, my mom started having back problems again, which led me to take care of all the house work. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, because were almost towards the end. I think I'll be done within 2 chapters. Then I might work on some other things, and see if I should write a sequel. Big thanks to my beta readers and those still reading this story. Hope you like!!!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 18

****

Discoveries

(Previously Hermione's POV)

Tick…Tack…Tick…Tack…Cling…Tick…Tack…Tick…Tack…Cling

_What is that noise?_ "Lavender, did you forget to turn off the faucet? Lavender? Parvati?"

"You're not at Hogwarts anymore child." A gentle voice called from the dark corner of the laboratory. _I thought it was all a bad dream_. I felt the soft velvet beneath, which felt like a small cot. "Where am I? And who are you?" She stepped closer into the light revealing gray hairs and a weary smile.

"You're in the Dark Lord's home." She paused adjusting her plants. "And my name is Adelaide Gustoven." 

"You're helping him. That's why your husband returned to Spain." I tried to move but my body would not listen to my brain. "Why can't I move?" I asked with a panic.

"I believe the muggle term is drugged." I noticed her rough cotton dress move as she came closer towards me. "Here drink this, it'll help you feel better." She opened my mouth as the cold liquid passed down my throat.

"Why are you helping them?" I felt tried again for some odd reason.

"I have no other choice child." I sensed her sitting down with her sudden weight on the bed.

"We all have choices." I yawned again.

"They have my nephew. If I didn't cooperate, he will die." Her eyes shed silent tears.

"He would kill anyone even if he promised not too." She turned with a look that surprised me. It was a look of hope and even…faith.

"Then I gave Peter a second longer in life." Her pale lips curled into serious smile. _Does she mean_ _Peter Kingston?_ "Stay strong child. If I couldn't be, I hope you will." With quickness she did not have earlier, she left me tired and alone in a place where nothing was like home.

(Present Day Blaise's POV)

"I'm his cousin." The room stood silent as her words pierced through the air. Great people had died, families torn apart, and chaos created all from a demon she called cousin. She had been the missing link. Her presence was under all our noses. She tricked us all. Not bad Professor Figgs, even a Slytherin like me is impressed.

"So what does he want you?" Bones asked bravely. _Dear Merlin stop staring at me. Do I have_ _a big sign saying LOOK AT BLAISE!_ _It's bad enough with Professor Snape stocking me. Do I need a Hufflepuff's sympathy as well?_

"They need my blood." Professor Figgs took a long breathe. "He needs me." She finally dared to look up with dull hollow eyes. "Hermione and Blaise were right about him looking for his kin. Maria Lupe is a distant cousin of Tom Riddle. And I'm his direct cousin on his mother's side. His Death Eaters have been trying to track me down since his first fall. These last two years I've been receiving letters calling for me to join him. Lucky Albus has kept me safe from them. But with all these years of hiding, I never expected them to take someone else…for me." She broke down crying with so much grief, it hurt to listen.

"But you can't go to him." Ginny spoke in trembling state. "He'll kill you. It doesn't matter what he says or does. He has no soul."

"Then Hermione will die instead!" Weasley's voiced raised a higher octave. _I didn't know Sparky had it in him._

"What would they do to you?" The boy wonder finally said. _Merlin he looks like hell_.

"They already have all the components listed in the poem. All they're missing is her blood." I spoke directly to Potter.

"We know that! What will actually happen to her?" He stood trying to imitate me.

"Sit down and let me continue!" I looked around the room; surprised by the attention I was receiving. "In ancient Chinese Mythology there once was a god who killed himself out of anger towards everyone around him. After his suicide, his soul was left wondering the world. His mother begged and pleaded a great sorcerer to allow her son a second chance to live. After many pleas, he conceded. From the sorcerer's great magic and skill, he was able to transfer the lost soul into a human formed lotus roots."

"I remember hearing that story from my mom." Chang's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Yet I don't remember hearing anything about blood. It supposedly was from the water of life that allowed him to be human again."

"Our human body is 75% water. And without blood we couldn't function." I quickly answered.

"How do you know all of this?" One of the Weasley Twins asked with suspicious. I lifted Hermione's book in the air. "She was only two chapters away from reading the story. From the myth and poem, it was pretty much putting the puzzle together."

"So what are we going to do now?" Mr. Black asked.

"Give them what they want?" Potter seriously spoke.

"Harry, how could you suggest that!" Mr. Lupin shouted.

"How else are we going to get Hermione back. I mean if we at least send Professor Figgs back, we could save Hermione. If not she dies, and they still chase after you Professor." Potter's eyes seem to be holding back unshed tears.

"We could keep a tracker on her." Sparky voiced in.

"I can't believe we're even considering this." Mr. Lupin responding in a flat manner.

"Moony calm down." Mr. Black stood wearily with Professor Sprout helping him stand. Soon chaos filled the room with people screaming and shouting. _If I wasn't so tired and depressed, it would have been funny._

"Silence!" The usual gentle voice boomed through the room. "I believe this is not a matter we can decide, expect for you Arabella." Professor Albus turned towards her. "The choice is yours. We will support any decision you make." His eyes twinkled showing love and respect.

"I…I will go." Her voice creeped through the silent room. "And we'll save Hermione." She glanced towards Potter then me. _Hold on Hermione, we're coming for you._

(Present Day Hermione's POV)

"Wake her," I heard an eerie voice called out. Soon shuffles and murmurs followed the vile sound.

Whack! 

My face jolted aside as someone slapped me hard across the face. Numbly I opened my eyes to see dark figures surrounding me. "You're finally awake. I had more interesting ways of waking you." He slowly inched closer to my exhausted body.

"Sorry, I don't entertain psychotic idiots." I barely was heard through the crowd. _Why am I so weak?_

"I can think of the perfect entertainment you can do for us." His large hands grabbed my arms, pulling me only inches away from his ugly face. _Oh Harry where are you?_

"Avery, put the mudblood down. You were told to bring her to the Dark Lord unharmed." The chilling voice sneered. "Besides I didn't think you would stoop so low for an easy thrill." Hollow laughter followed his comment, while Avery's face scrunched in anger.

"Lucius, you certainly are not in the position to lecture. I know you were thinking the same thing." Avery's smile made my body shiver and stomach turn. 

"Yes, but I know when to work and when to play. Right now she goes to the Dark Lord, later she'll come to us." More laughter filled the room, and I was the only one who felt like crying. Yet as helpless as I felt, I still had hope that I would be saved.

After being dragged for several minutes, I found myself shoved into an empty room. The fire was burning leaving shadows to flicker back and forth. I was spread across the wooden floor inches away from a green velvet throne.

"I always enjoyed the idea of mudbloods groveling at my feet." The voice that haunted every magical being was speaking directly at me. "I must say, you are an interesting girl. Not many people could stun two of my followers." _What is that hissing noise?_ "In fact not many people could even think in my presence." I felt scales brush along my side bringing me closer to his voice. "Come, let me get a good look at you."

Red emitting eyes were glowing so much power at me that it was frightening. Though in his physical state was rather sickly with his pale olive skin, he still had a dark luring aura. But he was still human. If Harry could defeat him, I can stand against him as well. _I need to be strong. I will be strong_. His bony finger lifted my weary head, while pulling me towards his knees.

"I see you do not fear me…yet. How amusing that Potter had effected you so."

"You're nothing but a pompous greedy man." I tried to shrug away from his grip. "Let go of me!" I some how willed myself, causing me to fall hard onto the floor. 

"Interesting…you have a high degree of brain power and will." His smile was very unnerving. "I had different plans for you but I have decided to change them." He started pacing around me. "You will be please to know, that I will not kill you." His slow steps where distracting my concentration. _Will you please stop?_

"Shall I jump for joy?" I muttered more to myself with sarcasm. But he crouched down hearing my comment about him. _What is he doing?_

"You should, for I could do things even worst than death." He paused with an evil grin. "Or I could give you to my servants." The image of Avery appeared in my head. _No I don't want that_. I unconsciously shivered, allowing him the privilege to see me vulnerable. "Yes, I'm quite proud of their abilities. They have served me well." He grinned in pride.

"Killing innocent defensiveness people, is a great way to win their hearts." His hand trailed down my cheek. _Stop it please!_

"I must say my Death Eaters underestimated you."

"And you're over estimated." _Please just go away. I don't want to be near you at all._

"I'm sensing fear." He chuckled. "Good." His hand coiled around my neck. _Just go away. Harry…please take me away._

"I'm…not afraid." I stuttered feeling his cold hands, causing goose pumps up and down my body.

"I'm glad you said that." Instantly his wand was pointed at me with the word Crucio at his lips. I withered in pain, uncontrollable moving in every direction. I screamed with hot tears running down my face. The worst part was his freezing hands. He just wouldn't let go of me. 

"Please," I cried out in agonizing pain. "Stop," I saw a fuzzy appearance of a pleased grin. _Help!_ _Please make it stop! Harry…please…where are you?_

"One more thing, before we end this training session." The buzzing in my ears blocked the sound of his voice. But then it stopped. The burning inferno and shards of stabbing ice stopped. I opened my eyes dizzy but slowly regained my breath. "From now on, you will listen only to me. Wherever I go, you follow. You will not fight, curse, or hate me. I am your master. Do you understand?"

_Yes, I understand. Then why does a part of you feel like its not right. Maybe because it isn't? But you were told to do it. Yes, I was. Wait its Voldemort you told you to do it._

"I said, do you understand?" Suddenly all I heard was his voice, and his memorizing red eyes.

"Yes, master." He smiled at my obedience.

(A week later, Harry's POV)

_Torture, this was pure bitter torture. I wonder how you are? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Why couldn't they take me? Will I ever see you again? Oh Nene, I need you here with me_.

"We'll find her Harry." Sirius calmly spoke, breaking my grieving silence. "And she'll be in your arm's safe and sound." He locked the doors so no one would intrude on us in the empty Tower. I lazily glazed back into the bleak horizon. It was still dark out, but hints of light were raising into the earth. It was mysteriously beautiful. She would have loved to see this. I sighed seeing her image in my head…again.

"I miss her not being here. I miss her laughing besides me. I miss her scent of dry ink and pumpkin cinnamon. I miss when her simple touches smoothes all my worries away." I paused watching the sun slowly rise above the distant forest. "I miss her so much, its hurts when I don't think of her." I felt him besides me with a far away grin.

"She'll be back Harry." He placed his arm on my shoulder. "We're going to find her and the first thing you will do is kiss her senseless."

"Or cry for her forgiveness." I shrugged away from his sensitive touch. "This was why I didn't want to be so public about us. I knew they would try something. I should have never went there in the first place."

"And ignoring your heart for eternity is always the right choice."

"I'm serious." I glared at his horrible timing for humor.

"So am I. It's not your fault Harry." He turned towards the window with a distant gleam. "You love her Harry. Even if you didn't visit her this summer, you would still love her. Even without the hugs or smiles, you would still have that lovesick grin. Even without any of the dangers or never ending doom, you would still love her. Because she is love. She is so utterly and amazingly what you need and want." He moved to lean against the windowsill. "She loves you Harry. She loves you for everything you are and everything you will become. I realized long ago, that I couldn't promise you safety. But I would be tossed into Azkaban ten times over, if I didn't point that out to you. I want you to be happy Harry. That's all I really want for you." I felt tears slowly slide down my face.

"She makes me happy." I said in a weak voice, muffled by Sirius' tight embrace.

"I know son. We'll get her back." Gratefully I pulled him closer, feeling a sudden rush of comfort.

"Thanks Sirius, you gave me hope again." I sniffled breaking away from him.

"That's Hermione's job. I just reminded you of what you have." His hands patted my back. "It's getting late. You have class soon and I need to see Remus." 

"How is he?" 

"Better, he's in the library finding anything that will help Bella when she meets them."

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought he would be mad forever."

"He's not over it, but he understands." Sirius stated in a brisk manner.

"If its any consolation, I understand how he feels." I turned the unlock door.

"I know you do son. Now off to class before you're late." He smiled oddly at me. "Harry."

"Yes," I paused at the doorframe.

"I'm proud of you." He thought for a moment. "They would be proud as well."

"Thanks Sirius. Even if they're not here, I'm happy that you are." Then I left, not knowing what else to say. The past week have been anything but pleasant. Between everyone's horrible depression and fear, the tension was unbearable. The worst part was the letter I sent to the Granger's who had not written back. I wonder if they're okay? I hope I hear from them soon. Oh Nene, where are you? If you were here, everything would be all right. I could save the world with you by my side. How do I do it now, when I can't even find you? Blinking away silent tears, I slowed my pace to class. Transfiguration isn't for another 15 minutes. I still have time.

"Harry," I stopped aware of Ron's voice behind me.

"Hey," his eyes were red, showing signs of sleepless nights.

"Hey," he replied quietly. With a quick swing, his right arm was around my shoulder, while he held a muffin in front of me. Wordlessly I smiled taking the pastry with Ron supporting me along the way.

"Why it's the golden trio. Opps, I mean the golden duo. I wonder where the third brat is?" Malfoy called out in the hallway.

"Call her a brat again, and I'll personally make sure you disappear." Ron shouted back with his fists ready and willing.

"A little sensitive aren't we Weasel. If I didn't know better, I would think you were dating her." His goons quickly stood by his side.

"Leave Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." I grabbed Ron's arm turning to leave.

"Oh poor Potter! He feels lost without his bossy chipmunk." A small crowd started to form around us. "You shouldn't waste your time thinking about her, I'm sure they disposed of her as quick as they can. Or maybe she realized how unimportant she was to everyone."

Whack! 

I hit Malfoy's nose with all the pent up frustration I had. Instantly his dimwits grabbed and tossed me to the floor. Ron used his book, hitting Goyle from behind. With a thud, he fell to the ground. This left only Crabbe and me to wrestle gripping with all my might. I heard Ron shouting at Malfoy with kicks and punches. 

Whack…Bam…Wham

"What is going on here! Mr. Weasley let go of Mr. Malfoy this instant. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Potter you better stop before I freeze you both!" Professor McGonagall bellowed towards us with a ferrous cry. The hall was silent with only the sounds of her echo. "Ms. Brown go to the infirmary and fetch Madame Pomfrey." She turned at the crowd. "I suggest you all get to your class before I decide to give you all detentions." They shot us sympathetic looks before scattering in every direction.

"Professor they…"

"Mr. Malfoy, I would remain quiet if you know what is good for you." Her glare did not resemble anything near mercy. "I have never been more ashamed of my students for all my years of teaching. To think that fifth year students would actually behave so irrational is beyond my imagination. What is even better is that one of you is a prefect." She paused allowing me a chance to speak.

"But Professor," I spoke wiping the blood off my lips.

"I do not want to hear it." She sighed noticing Madame Pomfrey arriving. "Madam would you please take Mr. Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy to the infirmary. I will be there shortly." With a simple nod and flick of her wrists, three stretchers appeared before us. Soon they felt following the mumbling nurse, about student behaviors. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I want you to go to the Headmaster's office immediately. And be certain, that you will be discussing your actions with me later." Then with a hard shove, she left us to walk to the familiar office.

"Ron are you all right?" I asked seeing him squint out of his new black eye.

"Never better," he grinned with satisfaction. "I don't care if I get detention or 100 points deducted. It felt great to hit Malfoy in the face." And for the first time in a week, I truly smiled.

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime mate." 

We reached the gargoyles and anxiously neared the familiar wooden doors. Before I knocked, Ron quickly fixed his shirt_. Its hard looking neat, when your shirt is torn with blood stains on it._ With a deep breath, we entered into the room.

"Harry, Ron someone is here…"He paused at our appearance. "Well I can see you were sent here for another reason." His usual bright eyes twinkled with awareness.

"We got in a fight with Malfoy and his friends." I said plainly. "They went to the infirmary with Professor McGonagall. She then sent us to you sir."

"But he started it sir," Ron interrupted. "He was making fun of Hermione."

"We shall deal with that matter later." He waved his hands towards the couple I hadn't seen earlier. "We have visitors who I assumed you two would like to see." _What are they doing here?_ "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I believe you know Harry." My eyes widen in shock. "And this is Ron Weasley." 

"Hello Harry, Ron, its good to see you both. Though Belle and I would have like it in better circumstances." Doug said looking tired and worn out.

"What are you doing here? I mean I wrote about a week ago. I didn't receive anything from you." I moved closer to them.

"We were informed by someone else." Belle adjusted her sleeping child.

"Who?" Ron and I asked together.

"I think you will find this information very interesting." Professor Dumbledore handed us a letter. Eagerly we both read the words written on the single page. As we let the meaning sink in, I couldn't help but feel lightheaded. _Oh Nene, we're coming for you. And I will definitely have you in my arms again._


	20. Rescue Ahead

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hello! I'm sorry this took forever for me to get out. My life literally went upside down these past few months. Luckily things are getting better, so I can write my stories. Special thanks to Summer and Malu for beta reading. Would be lost without great betas like you. I hope you like this chapter. I apologies if there isn't much action. But I promise you get pages of them next one. After I'm done with TMOU I might work on my other stories, like **Unexpected**. Please read if you haven't read it yet. 

Anyway I hope you enjoy and I anxiously await your reviews and comments. Enjoy!

****

The Middle of Understanding

Chapter 19

****

Rescue Ahead

"Everything is ready, Master." I watched as my master's servant bowed obediently down. "I have sent the portkey."

"Do not fail me, or there will be punishment." His Lordship spoke with power, pulling his hand away from my hair. "Soon we shall see my dear cousin and your Harry Potter." His fingers lingered near my neck. 

"Harry Potter sir?" Wormtail shivered in fear.

"Of course," Master smirked, leaving the crowd. "Come girl, there is much to do." Faithfully I followed him down the corridor.

Flashback

The library was quiet, with only a few older students working diligently at their tables. Passively, the eleven-year-old girl weaved through, looking for her favorite spot. When she reached the seclude area, she found a figure shivering on the floor. The girl seemed completely unaware of the person behind her.

"Are you all right?" She was surprised to hear so much concern in her voice. Startled by the noise, the bushy hair girl looked up with tearful eyes.

"I'm...fine. I'm sorry. I'll move out of your way." The sad girl leaned away from the heavy bookcase.

"You're not in my way." She lifted a clean green handkerchief, "here."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, revealing large front teeth. Shifting her eyes, the sad girl saw the familiar title on the book spine. "Hogwarts A: History."

"Yes," she twirled her long blonde hair. "It's my favorite book." 

"Me too!" Pausing to brush aside her frizzy hair, "Hermione Granger."

"Blaise Zabini," A genuine smiled spread across her face. "Have you read about the apparation wards placed on Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, I just finished it. I'm starting the chapter when Professor Dumbledore starts as headmaster." Soon the two young minds drifted off into a comfortable discussion of nothing and everything in between. As the hours passed by, neither noticed the man cheerfully observing them. Finally clearing his throat, his soft-spoken voice interrupted their conversation.

"Good evening ladies," the Headmaster's eyes seem to twinkle in mirth. "It's approaching your curfew. I believe you should return to your Common Rooms, before it's to late."

"Yes Professor," Hermione blushed absolutely forgetting the time.

"Good night sir," Blaise grabbed the other girl's hand, sprinting off towards the door. Adrenaline rushed through their heads, quicken their pace down the corridors. Finally reaching the fork between Gryffindor and Slytherin, they stopped to catch their breaths. Still panting with exhaustion, Blaise spoke unevenly.

"Not bad Hermione," she drawled purposely. "Usually people can not keep up with me."

"What happened to Granger?" Hermione teased, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know." Blaise honestly answered. "You're a good person Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Blaise Zabini, you're a good friend."

"Am I your friend?" Doubt evident in her voice.

"I hope so, unless me being a Gryffindor bothers you." 

"As long as I don't have to giggle and braid your hair." Hermione grinned at the comment and thrusted her hand forward. 

"Friends?" Taking her hand, Blaise squeezed tightly.

"Friends."

(Present time Blaise POV)

"Ms. Zabini," I heard the familiar command behind me. Turning away from the waking Giant Squid, I greeted my Head of House. 

"Professor," I kept my tone indifferently. _No need for him to feel sorry for me. I've spent 5 years in the shadows; hopefully I can keep it that way. _

"Ms. Zabini, I will be blunt with the matter I wish to discuss with you. As your Head of House, I presumed if you dealt with any problems, you could confide with me." He stated, towering over me and continued in his vex manner. "I have reports from Madam Pomfrey of injuries you have suffered these last five years. And I gathered information from a 3rd year, who described your living status." 

Folding my arms over my chest, I inched away from his imperious posture. "That sir, is my own private matter." I said in my most brash voice.

"Child, you are under my care. I will not have you used or abused." 

"You should know where my place is in the Slytherin house." I downcast my gaze away from his intense stare.

"I wouldn't care if you were Hagrid's spawn. It's my responsibility to keep you safe." He tightly grabbed my arms, commanding me to look at him. "You can trust me." That awful sneer was gone, replaced with a face so honest, it twisted my heart aside.

"I...I don't know how." I felt my guard slowly falling.

"You trust Ms.Granger," the resentment was clearly heard.

"We have each other. We're equals."

"Not everything in life is give and receive. Contrary to Slytherin beliefs, we can do things without a motive." Professor Snape tucked my loose hair behind my ear. "Just trust me. I will not hurt you." Somehow those simple words broke the barrier I had for so long.

"Promise," the tears streamed out my eyes, making my voice but a whisper.

"I promise Blaise." Suddenly I felt his arms around me, allowing me support from the rough ground. My knees wobbled, while my teeth rattled. It seemed like years of pain flooded into the poor man's embrace. His comforting warmth smoothed my hiccups, which I hadn't even noticed. Instantly I rubbed my head against his chest, remembering a time when I did the same with my mother. She was the world to me. _Merlin, I missed her every single second_. 

Having that racking twitch whenever I thought of my mother, I pulled away from Professor Snape's grasp. Using my sleeves, I tried wiping the evidence of my sorrow. Knowingly, he generously handed me a black handkerchief. _Is everything he owns black?_ I couldn't help my chuckle at the idea. Curiously, he cocked his eyebrow in question.

"What is so amusing?" That nasty snarl returned.

"Nothing sir."

"Professor! Professor!" We both turned, hearing the urgent calls from the running 1st year. 

"What is it Mr. Richards?" Professor Snape impatiently said.

"The headmaster wanted to see you right away sir." He huffed repeatingly, "And Blaise too." His wondering eyes asked what I did wrong. Ignoring his curiosity and the rumors that this would definitely start, I followed Professor Snape towards the castle.

"Severus, Ms. Zabini, come in," Professor Dumbledore gesture for us to close the door. "Charlie has just sent for Moody and the others. We have gathered very positive information."

"About what?" Professor Snape asked, ignoring the figures beside him. Potter and Weasley appeared weary, but their eyes were brightening with hope. I observed closer towards the two adults' exhausted complexions, realizing they were Hermione's parents. I felt something in my heart clench with unrelenting pain.

Growing up, I had dreams of my father being in love with my mother. I would create this fantasy that they had this grand enchanting affair. That it was the effects of some disasters that separated them, which left me so alone in this world. Yet like all dreams, they are just wild imaginations we indulge our self's in. My father was never in love with my mother. And they separated because it was a doomed relationship to begin with. 

But I did spend the best seven years of my life being Blaise Tong. I was just a plain muggle with my happy mother. We had tea parties and nightly story time. Though sometimes I would do indescribable things, she still loved me. When kids picked on me, she embraced me. When I made my dolls dance, she'd twirled me around as well. When I cried during her favorite movie, she laughed because I understood how she felt. She loved me for every thing I was. She loved me because I was her daughter. 

Then she left me, to them. She let that evil disease take over and control her fate. She died too quickly. She cried too quietly. She loved me no more. I was alone. I was abandoned. My destiny was sealed to a Father who knew nothing of my life and where no one would appreciate me. I grew up bitter. Not towards my father. Not towards my revolting stepfamily. Not even the society I had to associate with. No, I was bitter towards her. She promised me the world, while knowing full well she could give me nothing. She taught me to love, with no one else to fill it when she was gone. 

Why do Hermione's parents evoke so much repressed memory? Why did these emotions so well hidden, come rushing back? What about this moment started such intensity? Simple because of their faces. 

Their eyes were hollow, not from sleepless nights, but underline despair of what may have happened to their child. They clung to their unaware baby, praying the same fate would not fall upon him. They were struggling. They were fighting with the world and its unknown destiny. They were parents who were not ready to lose their little girl. And maybe just maybe, my mom was never ready to let me go either. But I just wasn't as lucky as Hermione was. Glossy eyed, I watched her younger brother open his small mouth, yawning. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. 

Kneeling before them, I spoke with all the conviction I could muster. "I promise we'll get her back. 

Bewildered by my sudden actions, the current conversation behind me, paused with interest. Taking my hand, Ms. Granger kissed it slowly, reminding me of my mother's warm touches. Then she reached out, smoothing my hair, and answered in a soft voice. "I know you will."

As Professor Snape was about to approach my position, he lunged forward in pain. Grabbing his left arm, his eyes locked with the Headmaster. 

"Its time." He managed to choke out between agonizing grunts.

"But we haven't made plans yet," Weasley shouted in fear. I quickly supported Professor Snape to the closest chair. Seconds later, Mr. Lupin came rushing in to the office. 

"They sent Bella a portkey!" Feeling my head buzz, I grabbed a bundle of the Professor's robe.

"I must go. He is calling me." His dark eyes seem to blank in pain.

"You have no clue what we will do." Weasley stressed, while Potter's gazed burned into Professor Snape's.

"Its better I don't." He turned towards the headmaster. "Good bye sir," his fingers gripped mine, pulling them away. "Be strong girl," he spoke barely audible but for my ears alone.

Looking like a man who has lived a century, the wise old man ordered fatherly. "You come back son. No matter what, you come back home." Nodding at the man's command, Professor Snape bravely walked towards his unknown journey. But was stopped as Potter stood unemotionally before him.

"You still owe me a lesson sir, even if it's remedial potions."

"Potter, I know you don't not care for my lessons."

"No, but you keep you're word. So be prepared to do it." Puzzled at their conversation, I watched as their faces contorted into an unknown expression. If I were to describe it, it would seem to be called final understanding, it's a conclusion that not all things are what they appear to be. That maybe we did have to look deeper to have a better understanding, instead of jumping to conclusions between it all.

"Watch out Potter, you will be regretting those words."

"I'm sure I will."

(Harry POV)

****

Crack Crack

"Ron, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Good, I don't either," I whipped around after hearing Mr. Granger's voice.

"Sir…um…I should go." Grabbing my robe from the ground, I tried to leave his sight. Bangs of guilt would hit whenever I looked at him. His usual jovial composure was haunted by his fear. I could see the wrinkles lined across his face with purple hues beneath his eyes. His dashing smile was gone. The best thing about him was his never-ending smile. Whether rain or shine, it was there because he was just that type of guy. But I took that away from him. I caused this grief that was soaring through all of us.

"Harry," Doug called out with my back facing him. "You don't have to go. I would actually like some company." He gestured towards the flattened grass, stretching his legs out.

"Are you sure?" I looked everywhere but his face. 

"Yes," he answered softly. Reluctantly I sat beside him, quietly observing the world before us. It was late afternoon, causing the shadows to dance along the ground. Budding trees waved their branches, swinging with the breeze. Even the Forbidden Forest seemed tranquil in this pain-staking wait. The cruel world seemed to know we were searching for justice, so it calmed itself for us.

"It's funny isn't it?" Doug suddenly spoke making me recoil from thought. "I should be furious. Or maybe screaming at everyone I meet. Yet I'm not. Instead I feel every nerve in my body is numb. I say things without thought. I do things with no reason. My heart beats because it has too. I breathe because I need too. But it does nothing for me." The resign in his voice was like spurts of needles pricking me.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, she would be much safer." Turning his head, he really looked into my eyes for the first time since his arrival.

"The reasonable side of me should say it isn't. That none of this has anything to do with you. She would have been in the same predicament with or without you. But I don't believe that." He broke the lanky twig he was holding. "Hermione's been in the limelight since the beginning. When you two started dating, it just made the choice easier between Ron or her."

"I know. I know." I murmured over and over again.

"No you don't know. She's my daughter." The rage in his tone was clear. "The first time I saw her, I knew she was an angel. Her giggles are forever imprinted in my heart. That amazing smile she gives whenever she learns new things can make brutes melt. How she would cuddle with me when thunderstorms roared in nights. Those

Millions of facts she can spill about spells and potions makes me proud. I know nothing about your world, yet Hermione can weave it into a novel for me. So Harry you don't know, how I feel. I'm suffering of the memory of each detail or mundane gesture she does. You have no idea about a father's love."

"But I do know what love is." I retorted. "I love Hermione. She may be your daughter, but she's my world. I can deal with you thinking it's my fault. I can understand why you're in pain. But please don't doubt that I love her with my entire being."

"You're both to young Harry. My wife may think it's a fairy tale romance, but I don't. Many things will change between you two. I mean you haven't even seen what's outside of London. Once you meet other people, your emotions now will seem completely different."

"I don't need too." I stood angrily. "Yes, we are young. Yes, I have never been on a plane or travel on the Euro star. I probably will meet lots of other people who may make me feel several of emotions. But no one can ever replace Hermione. She is the only constant thing in my life and I will fight time if someone takes that away." I paused scanning the dark forest. "I do agree with you sir. Our love isn't some fairy tale fiction. We have our ups and downs. And sometimes we just drive other insane. But no matter the time or place, we will be in love. We love each other because we are love for one another. So if you like it or not Mr. Granger, I love your daughter. For now and until my last breath in time." When I stopped I realized I was shouting and creating echoes in the wind. Hearing my rapid heartbeat, I watched, as he was about to respond.

"Harry!" Doug closed his mouth at the interruption behind us. Squinting at the figures, I saw Ron and Mrs. Granger coming towards us. "Professor Dumbledore said we should head in." Ron tugged his ear nervously.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Where is Dante, Belle?"

"Ginny is watching over him. She is very good with children." She said motherly.

"She's a Weasley." Ron shrugged knowingly. "Mr. Granger my dad wants to speak with you. Want to have warning of what not to say?"

"Sure," Doug grinned gratefully. "We can finish this later." He directed his attention at me. Nodding lightly, he left with Ron rapidly talking beside him.

Slowly I walked with Mrs. Granger, fully noticing the glances she was giving me. Finally tired of the tension, she looped her arm through mine, and leaned gently next to me. At first the contact made me jolt in uneasiness, but her uneven pats relaxed the stress I was carrying. Soon we reached the castle, while pausing for her to take a good look at the stone walls. 

"It really is amazing. I see why Hermione or anyone would love it so much."

"She makes it better." Belle brushed aside my hair. It felt exactly the same way, as Hermione would do. 

"We will have her back in both our worlds. And then you can tell her how much you love her."

"Do you believe I love her?" I couldn't help but wonder if she doubted me.

"Do you?" She stared deep into my eyes, searching for the answer.

"Yes," slowly giving a small smile, Belle kissed my forehead.

"Then you love her," I grinned for the first time that day.

"You're a lot more understanding than Doug."

"He understands Harry. He's just the logical one. In this century, love at 15 seems like a fleeting moment. We see so much more and live a lot longer. It would be unbelievable for many to say they found their one true love." She pressed her finger against my lips, not allowing argument. "But I'm an idealist. Love conquers all. There are no boundaries, time, space, or whatever description you use for love. Nothing can compare to love. So actually I do understand you more because I'm a dreamer. But Doug, he understands the real thing. He knows when there is genuine love. He can see."

"Do you think he does see it?"

"If he didn't, you wouldn't have entered into our house." 

"Thank you Belle," I kissed her cheek.

"No, thank you Harry. You gave the best thing a mother could ask for. You gave my daughter love when she gave it out willingly to you as well."

(Ron POV)

"What do you mean, we can't go!" Harry screamed as the Order crowded around us. We had finally assembled together, while the adults planned to save my best friend. They took charge of the situation, deciding it was out of our hands. We were too young to go on this mission. All the work we did this past year was nothing to them. Our sweat, our labor, our yearning desire to fight, was being suppressed. They wanted us to stay. They believe it was too dangerous. They thought we were unable to protect ourselves. 

"Harry calm down," my dad placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Flinching the touch like fire, he glared directly at the man I adored so much.

"Potter, stop with the whining. You're staying!" Moody stood ready to leave. 

"But," Harry started to chase the leaving Order. Pushing his hand out, Professor Dumbledore stopped him.

"They are right Harry. It is too dangerous. Let the Order and Aurors handle it. Hermione will be back." Turning to Professor Figgs, he lifted his hand gently. "I believe it is time Arabella, Remus. May you all be safe." Then in a blur, we were felt alone in the safe Hogwarts halls. 

"I can't believe this!" Harry shouted, causing an echo down the corridor. "We need to go."

"But we have no clue how. I mean, they didn't tell us, where the portkey was going." Ginny said, trying her best to keep up with Harry and I. Poor Neville was dragged behind her, without the knowledge of how ready we were to fight.

"We could follow them." I voiced, hoping to help some how.

"Ron!" Harry's eyes gleamed. "You're a genius."

"We can follow Mundungus. He said he needed to fly back with Tonk's." Ginny added with delight. "I wonder where Blaise is?"

"Who cares," I grunted.

"She's the one saying how much we needed to save Hermione. But I don't see her anywhere. I knew we couldn't trust her." Harry huffed.

"Umm…how are we going to follow them?" Neville asked, with his face paling at the idea.

"With our wings," I spat. "Neville, we are wizards. We can use our brooms."

"Come on," Harry led the way. "Before they leave." Soon we found ourselves running for the Quidditch broom closest. Anxiously we swung the doors open, revealing nothing but a scrape of paper. Bending down, Harry read the note out loud.

****

Harry, Ron, and whoever follows their stupid schemes,

As much as we know you want to help, you cannot go. He's doing this to hurt all of you. We are not going to make it easy for him. Hermione will be back. We promise on our honor.

Remus and Sirius

"Argh!" Harry threw the letter, crumbled on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Neville voiced meekly, receiving glares from Harry and I.

"First, you don't listen to Sparky and his wild ideas." We turned to see Blaise smirking with her arms crossed before her chest.

"And we listen to you?" Harry retorted before I could.

"Yes, because seriously this idea was pathetic." She waved at the empty closest.

"Well at least we were thinking of something. What have you been doing? Nothing, but sulking!"

"At least, I'm not whining around like the world owes me favors!"

"Look!" I shouted, wondering if this is how Harry felt whenever Mione and I fought. "Could we get to the part where we help save Hermione?"

"Certainly," she pulled out a small box, proudly. "We have a portkey."

"What!" We all asked in unison.

"Unlike you Gryffindor's, I went for the simplest method."

"How did you get it?" Ginny observed it closer.

"I copied the one they sent Professor Figgs. While you all planned to save her heroically, I decided to go for more reassuring plan."

"That's dark arts," Neville gulped.

"Yes it is." Blaise glanced at us. "Are you scarred to use the dark side's ways?"

"Why should we trust you?" I sneered.

"As hard as it is for you to comprehend this, I will explain again. I am Hermione's friend. I do not care if she's a muggleborn Gryffindor. I care for her. I promised her parents I would get her back. So either, you can get off your high horse and help me, or I can take all the glory myself."

"Rather Gryffindor of you." Ginny teased lightly.

"Call it Slytherin selfness. I do what I want."

"All right." Harry spoke evenly. "We do this together. We save Hermione as a team."

"Good," she placed the object in her robe. "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked amazed how quickly she could walk.

"We need to know when Professor Dumbledore leaves for the Ministry. Then we can use the portkey."

"Why not now?" Abruptly she stopped, with Neville and Ginny impacting into me.

"We can not use the portkey without the headmaster's permission. Like apparation, you can not do it in or out of Hogwarts." Resuming her pace, she seethed angrily. "Honestly does no one in this school read. Its in Hogwarts A: History!" Her tone reminded me of Hermione so much it hurt.

"No, just bookworms." I battered loudly.

"I see why she thinks you're so funny." She grinned sarcastically.

"Why thank you Blaise, you actually sound nice."

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes. Finally we reached the Headmaster's office in minutes. Pulling out an orange vile, Blaise threw the bottle at the wall. Slowly the stone melted away, leaving a glass like material. In front of us stood the headmaster and deputy headmistress. They appeared unaware of our presences, even though we could see them clearly.

"What was that?" Harry whispered sounding very amazed at her skills.

"It's a little something I picked up." Her eyes gleamed in mischief. Reaching into her pocket, she clutched an Extendible ear my brother's had made.

"Where did you get that?" I felt my eyes bulged out. 

"I readjusted a potion your brother's were working on," she pressed against the wall. "Now shut up." Awkwardly we sat around waiting for her to explain her actions. Minutes seem to pass before Blaise finally spoke.

"Potter, when you see Professor Dumbledore apparate, touch the box." I suddenly felt Blaise grab my hand. "Everyone hold hands!"

"But you said no one could apparate out of Hogwarts." I ignored the tingling sensation, she sent me.

"Why are we holding hands?" Harry stated confused.

"Because the portkey is made to active at one person's touch. Since you're the strongest one here, we follow your lead."

"But," before I could continue, Harry scrambled when the professor disappeared. Feeling that harsh tug, we tumbled forward into the unknown. _Merlin! Hermione here we come._


	21. Saved at Last?

Disclaimer: Certainly not mine.

            Well folks after this chapter, there will be one more and that's it. I just want to thank everyone for enjoying this story, as much I have liked writing it. A great big thanks to my beta readers, Malu and Summer. I would be lost without you. Thank you everyone for their reviews, and please keep them coming. Anyway here it is and enjoy.

The Middle of Understanding 

Chapter 20

**Saved at Last?**

(Blaise POV)

            "They sure know how to pick the best locations to stay." Weasley stated staring straight across the deep dark waters. Isolated on the distant island, sat a towering castle. I dusted the sand off my robe before answering him.

            "It's the evil man complex. They need something to compensate for their lack of ability to control over everyone."

            "Where did you come up with that idea?" He answered, still unconvinced.

            "Reading," I shrugged. "Where is everyone?" 

            "Over here," I turned to hear Ginny call. Peering around the large jutted stone, I saw three bodies crumpled together.

            "That looks comfortable." Ron stated with a full smile across his face. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive doing so. Shaking that thought out of my mind, I walked over helping the entwined figures.

            Finally, all standing and separated, we squinted across the sea with doubt. 

            "How are we going to get there?" Longbottom voiced the question in my head. 

            "We can swim." Potter said, trying his best to keep calm.

            "Harry, look at how far that castle is. We'd drown from exhaustion." Weasley threw a pebble making it skip three times.

            "I have some gillyweed." Turning from the castle, they stared dumbfounded at me.

            "What do you not have under your robes?" Weasley asked astonished.

            "Wouldn't you like to know," I teased, happily seeing the three boys blush. 

            "Blaise," Ginny tugged on my robe. "Do you have enough for all of us?" She changed the subject quickly.

            "Yes," I gave them each the weed. 

            "There's a sewer tunnel we can swim into." Potter started taking off his robe. 

            "How in the world can you see that?" Weasley glared at Neville for staring at his sister.

            "Its right there." He pointed out. We all squinted seeing nothing but pitch black. Shaking our heads, we agreed, since he was the only seeker out of all of us.  Taking my wand, I quickly changed my robe into a wet suit.

            Giving them a look of obviousness, we prepared for the long swim ahead. Before jumping in, Longbottom finally asked. "What do we do once we get in?"

(Hermione POV)

            I felt my mind was torn between two voices. My own was chained in the deep, dark corner of my subconscious. Then there was that voice, which took control of my whole being. Every time the freezing pain would leave, I would hear him. I was but a puppet in his cruel game. I did what he wanted without question. I acted as another person. All power I had over of myself was gone. And when I did have those few glimpse of my sanity, I felt sicken at my own lost of will. 

            But at this very moment I had to act fast. They had captured a woman with dark exotic features. I searched my brain, hoping to remember who she was. Yet the only power I had left was to keep that looming voice away. Struggling, I turned my head from the over grown snakes feet and saw those wrenched death eaters throwing her to the ground.

            She was in pain. Her face was filled with tears and there was a blue bruise forming on her left eye. She was screaming at them to stop them from attacking another person. Staring only at the man beside her, she pushed through the crowd of thugs beating the weakened man.

            "Remus!" She cried, rocking the bloody figure in her arms. "Why? Why did you follow me?" Hearing the name, I felt something in my memory turn. 

            _"Are you alright Hermione?" The caring Professor kneeled down, handing her handkerchief._

_            "I'm **hiccup** fine." She brushed the large tear away._

_            "Funny, usually when a lady cries it means she's sad." He paused intentionally. "Or maybe hurt."_

_            "No, really Professor Lupin I'll be fine. Its nothing I'm not used to."_

_            "Ah, I see. Well, would you like to join me for tea? Harry and Ron will be meeting me too." Eyes wide at the names, she shook her head in response. _

_            "I have to study, but thank you sir for the invitation." Standing from the cold floor, she turned to leave the empty hall._

_            "Hermione," her professor called out. Stopping at her name, she listened to what he had to say. "Friends are there for all the good and fun times. But a true friend is the one who can point the wrongs and flaws and, yet still support them." He smiled sweetly towards her. "You're an amazing friend Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

"Remus," I whispered to myself. Luckily no one heard me because everyone's focus on him and who I assumed was Professor Figgs.

"Tie them," the voice ordered. Fighting to be together, they strived to hold on. 

            "Don't even think about touching me Peter." the battered Remus said, and then spat towards Peter's small frame.

            "It would be wise not to struggle Moony. The dark lord has been most gracious in not killing you on sight."

            "You have no right in calling me that name. Back off!" He bit roughly into Peter's arm.  Peter screamed in pain, while another figure behind quickly smacked Remus down.

            "Stop! Please stop hurting him." Professor Figgs begged, crawling on her knees. "I'm here at your will. Please just stop." 

            "That is enough," his eerie tone commanded. "I must say cousin, you do choose the best mates. If I remember correctly, your last one died the same way as this one." 

            "No, please." Her body was hunched over his. "Please don't" Moving with hidden strength, Remus raised his head slowly.

            "Don't beg love. He doesn't deserve such a tone." Remus looked up boldly staring at the Dark Lord's face. "You made all those I love suffer. I won't let you do the same to her."

            "You are in no position to say such things." Everyone turned towards Professor Snape, who was lurking in the far corner. "Master, may I have the pleasure in killing him?" 

            "NO!" Professor Figgs shouted. "I'm here now. You promised not to hurt anyone if I came."

            "Yes, I did say that." He directed at the professor. "Severus, not now." His face contorted in to a smile. "But for your loyalty, you may have the pleasure later."

            "It is time your lordship." Another figure came from the hidden door. Gazing away from my professors, I was most shocked to see kindhearted Winston among the crowd.

            "Good," his tough limbs moved from his throne. "Tomorrow the world shall see my return." With his ill long fingers, he grabbed the dagger handed from Peter's hands. Walking towards Professor Figgs, I knew I had to do something. 

            Pushing through the barriers of my own mind, I jolted my body forward. "NO!" I landed in front of the couple. "Leave…them…alone." I was shaking from controlling my voice.

            "Hermione?" Remus asked, shocked at my appearance. My hands and knees were raw from crawling on the hard, cold stone. Bruises and dried blood were smeared across my face, while only my limp hair looked clean. 

            "What have they done to you?" I heard Professor Figgs whisper to her self.         "You filthy, pathetic excuse of a wizard." Remus screamed, struggling to rip the rope around him. "When I get my hands I you, you'll pray that Harry finished you off." 

            "You're in no position to threaten me." He pointed his wand towards Remus. "Crucio." 

            "NO," I jumped, feeling the familiar pain impact into my body. Unlike other times, this one was shorter in period. Vision completely blurred, I could only feeling someone covering me. 

            Then the commotion started all around us. I could hear hexes being shot and people shouting names. In the distance, a door slammed and windows broke. The room seemed to fall apart as the conflict occurred. Finally regaining some of my sight, I turned over to see Winston trying to lift me.

            "Can you move? We need to get out of here." 

            "You're a wizard?" I mumbled at him.

            "No time for explanations. I'll tell you later." He started dragging my feet. "Come on, I don't know how long these kids can last." _Kids?_ Before I could ask him, a flash of blue light hit us from behind. 

            "We don't like traitors. I will enjoy killing you." A deep voice yelled, pointing his wand at Winston. 

            "I don't think so. Stupfey!" I looked up to see Ron, smiling towards us. 

            "Ron," I felt myself smile for the first time. "What's going on?" He was lifting Winston, while trying his best to hold me. 

            "Mione, don't ask. Just run." Suddenly white light, flashed passed us hitting a death eater beside us.

            "For once I agree with him," Blaise appeared helping me stand. "Let's go!" Swiftly we moved, towards the dead end of the room. Looking up I saw a tiny balcony, which was well hidden in the dark room. Roughly opening my mouth, Blaise shoved something into my mouth. "Chew and hold on to me," instantly I felt I was floating in the air. Gazing down, I realized I was.

            "Am I dreaming?"

            "Just another invention from the Weasley Twins," Blaise gripped my waist with more force. "Stick your arm out." Obediently I listened, waiting for the next surprise. Then I felt those familiar arms grasp around me. Opening my eyes, I stared straight in to pools of green.

            "Harry," I murmured fearing this was another dream unanswered. 

            "Its me. Its really me." Crashing his lips towards mine, the tingling sensation returned in my body.

            "Pull faster!" Ron cried out. Whipping around, Harry quickly helped Blaise with the rope hanging off the edge. 

            "Stop them!" Voldemort shouted at Ron and Winston. Quickly I ran to the edge, trying to reach for their arms. Hexes zoomed at us, barely missing our heads. 

            "Incendio," I heard Ginny's voice from the barricade she created from fallen stones. 

"Stupfey!" Neville yelled, guarding Professor Figgs and Remus. Shifting another broken stonewall, he tried his best to protect the defenseless two.

 Robes catching on fire, the usually cold death eaters screamed in fear of being burnt. While others were surprisingly dodging Neville's hexes left and right.

            "Ron," I grabbed his hand with all my might. From behind, Harry covered my arms, helping me with Ron's weight. Leaning back, the three of us stared amazed at each other at being together again.

            "A little help here," Blaise shouted at us. Automatically Ron took the rope, pulling Winston over the edge. We all breathed heavily from the relief of being out of harms reach. Yet the knowledge that we were still stuck was plainly evident.

            "You aren't the Ministry are you?" Winston spoke clearly still shocked at their appearance.

            "No, we followed them. They should be arriving soon." Harry stated petrifying a death eater who was nearing Ginny. "We need to get them out of there."

            "I'll take care of that." Blaise answered confidently. "Just get everyone ready to leave."

            "How are we going to do that?" I asked starting to feel light headed.

            "There's a opening right there on the roof. No matter, don't let go of my hand." Harry's grip felt like iron. "Zabini, on your count." Swiftly Ron and Winston crawled towards the crack, while Harry wrapped his arm around my waist. Tapping her feet, Blaise counted out loud. 

            "1…" She mouthed towards Ginny and Neville.

            "2…" They nodded holding on to a piece of something. 

            "3…!" She shouted, throwing a bomb towards the group of death eaters below us. Clouds of smoke filled the room as chaos ensued. Hearing the voices of Ginny and Professor Figgs, Harry tugged my arm gently. 

            "Come on, Nene." Harry started moving, but the foggy feeling started pulling me downward. "Nene…" his soft touch became misty silk, as it felt farther and farther away.

            "Harry," I screamed out, begging for his solid presences. But then those freezing dry hands wrapped around my neck, forcing me still.

            "I'm not done here yet, little girl." He spat into my face. Grabbing my hair, he roughly held me down bowing to his feet. "Well, well, Harry Potter I do believe you have something I want." Voldemort shouted towards the ceiling. 

            "I rather kiss a flobberworm than have Professor Figgs return to you." Harry screamed from the darkness of the night.

            "Dear Potter, do you really want me to hurt your precious love?" He kicked my stomach, causing a sharp pain. 

            "Go Harry," I yelled being beat again. "Get Professor Figgs out of here." Blood dripped out the side of my mouth. 

            "Come cousin, help your kin become great once more." His red eyes seem to darken in pleasure as Professor Figgs moved towards the edge of the balcony. 

            "No, Professor," Ginny pulled her back. "Either way he'll kill Hermione, with or without you going down there." 

            No longer having patience for their reluctance, Voldemort pointed his wand ready to kill me. As I saw those lips moved, I prayed to God that Harry might win the future war even if this battle was lost.

            "Wait," Blaise shouted quickly. Throwing a jar at Harry and the crowd, they froze exactly in place. Looking towards the group below, she shined a scary expression. "They are yours sir, for the taking." 

            Surprised by the gesture, Voldemort only nodded in response. Instantly they were brought down as Blaise bowed eagerly in front of the Dark Lord's feet. 

            "I'm sorry for earlier confusion. But they could only trust me, if I had fought bravely by their side." She smiled showing off her beautiful teeth. "I hope his Greatest will forgive me."

            "I rarely forgive. And if so it is done with fitting punishment. Tell me child, why should I forgive you? Or why should I trust you at all?" 

            "She has been helping me Master," Professor Snape stepped forward bowing towards the man. "I ordered her to befriend Potter and his silly friends. They not only trusted her, but gain access into their little club." 

            "Really? So you follow the ideals of our ways? You pledge your allegiances to me and me alone? You are willingly do what I want of you?" 

            "Yes sir, I do whatever you wish." Blaise knelt obediently on her knees, not only shocking me but everyone else as well. _No, she must be lying_.

            "She's lying Master! She hates our ways and those in it. Her blood is tainted with a useless Squib. My son has also told me of her ignorance of her place in society." Lucius Malfoy spoke, with utter venom in his voice. "She lies to protect Potter and their cause. She's trying to protect the filthy mudblood."

            "I protect only myself!" She stood staring straight into Malfoy's eyes. "It is true sir, I had a mother who was a Squib. I rarely engage in adolescent parties and frivolous past times my peers so like to be apart of." Blaise turned to confidently speak with the Dark Lord. "I want respect. I want power. I want everyone to know that I am as good or even better than them. So forgive me sir, for not wasting my time with Lucius' son. I rather gain more knowledge and skill in beating those who oppose me, or oppose my master," She titled her head, in a sign of respect. 

            _This is not happening. Please let this not be true. Dear Merlin let this not be true._

"Yes, you can gain more success and achievement if you ignore Lucius' son. Well done Severus, you have found me an unexpected surprise." Voldemort's smirked gave me chills at how real this truly was. "So you will not mind me killing the mudblood or any of her companions?" 

            "Of course not sir," Blaise happily answered. "But may I say one thing before you do?"

            "There I knew she was lying!" Lucius shouted.

            "Master, if you kill them now, what show will be left when the Aurors arrive? Will the world not know your fantastic power, if you kill Potter before any witness?"

            "True," He stood staring at Peter. "Tie them and push them to the side. We shall continue the ceremony and show the world I am back by killing the boy who lived."

            Automatically they grabbed us, wrapping us in pairs. Feeling Harry by my side, I leaned my head against his shoulder. Ron was tied tightly against Ginny, while Remus was wrapped with Neville. Winston was not so lucky, for he was being curse with the Crucio by Avery and Nott.

            "Oh Harry, is this really it?" I let the tears freely roll down my face.

            "Don't cry. Even if we die today, we will not go crying." He awkwardly kissed my cheek with his champ lips. "But before we do I have to tell you something."

            "What is it Harry?"

            "Well its…I mean to say," he stuttered over his sentence. Knowing fully well what he was going to say, I stopped him quickly.

            "Don't," I interrupted his flustered face. "Don't tell me like this. I rather you never say it, because saying you love me now is too cliché."

            "I thought you lived for those moments?"

            "Isn't our life fictional enough?" I smiled; truly thinking this was my last day to live. "I know how you feel even if you just realized it. But promise me, if you get out of this, you keep fighting."

            "You mean we'll keep fighting."

            "Yes," I paused. "We'll keep fighting." Looking up, I saw Professor Snape walked over with hatred written all over his face. Kneeling down before Harry, he pointed his wand towards us, while whispering.

            "Once you get free, you hide. Albus is coming soon." Suddenly we felt the rope ripe behind us. "Move towards the others," Harry's wand was carefully was placed back into his hands. Standing up, he kicked us backward impacting with the other four. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

            Walking back towards the crowd, I saw him take his side beside Blaise. Slightly nodding at Blaise, she titled her head at my direction. Giving me a small smile, I saw her pull another bomb into her sleeve. 

            "Hermione, we're all free. We need to do something about Remus. He's badly hurt." Harry murmured breaking me away from Blaise's eyes.

            "Ron, can you carry him?" I asked wondering what she was up too. 

            "I think so," he shifted, keeping the rope to appear it was still in take.

            "Ginny, Neville you'll have to guard them."

            "What do you think Snape is going to do to distract them?" Harry whispered.

            "I don't think its Snape who will do the distrasticing." 

            "It is time," Voldemort drank the goblet set on the table where Professor Figgs was placed. Picking up the dagger, he started chanting words, unfamiliar to me. 

            "No," Remus screamed charging towards the circle.

            "Neville, your were supposed to hold him." Ron shouted in panic. 

            "Kill him," the order rang through the air. Greedily raising their hands, half a dozen wands pointed at him. Before the killing curse reached his figure, Winston with his last strength, jumped before him.

            "Run Hermione, get out of here!" He screamed before dieing before our very eyes. Ignoring the lost soul, they shot another curse at Remus.

            "Expelliarmus," the voice of Sirius broke through. Looking up, we saw familiar faces with ready wands.

            "Kill them all," Voldemort shouted at us. Lifting the dagger, he quickly tried to fulfill his wish. Before he could pierce down, Blaise threw the bomb at his direction, blinding the dark lord. 

            "I'll enjoy killing you!"

            "Lucius, you sick rat!"

            "Crucio!"

            "Ron, Ginny, get down!"

            "Bill, give us a hand. This guy will not stay down!"

            "Expelliarmus!"

            "Padfoot, get off him!"

            "No way Moony, this scum bag is mine."

            "Stupefy!" 

            "Harry, where are you?"

            "Wingardium Leviosa!"

            "Someone clear this smoke!"

            "Well if it isn't Longbottom. Tell me how are your parents?"

            "Saner then you!"

            "Crucio!"

            As the fog cleared, faces were matched with cries. Ron was proudly standing with his family, surrounding several unconscious Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus were beating on only a single man. It didn't take a long time to realize it was Peter, their once great friend. In the corner Lucius gagged with a sock, with Moody helping Neville off the floor. 

            "No!" Voldemort screamed, realizing that Blaise had stopped him from stabbing Professor Figgs. She became a shield herself, taking the dagger deep in to her stomach. 

            Feeling a presence behind me, a cold metal touched my neck. "I wouldn't move little girl." Bellatrix whispered into my ear. 

            "Let her go," Harry ordered with several others by his side. Moving backwards we reached Voldemort, shaking in anger. Up close, I saw Blaise cringing in pain while covering Professor Figgs, who was still tied up.

            "Master we must leave." Nodding his head at his loyal servant, they backed away from the crowd before them. Charlie and Tonks ran to Blaise, while Sirius helped untie Professor from bondage. Professor Dumbledore appeared through the crowd, proudly standing by Harry's side. 

            "Come Tom, leave the girl alone. She has no use to now. You have no where to go."

            "Actually Albus, she is very useful. Stay where you are, or I'll kill her. Trust me, I would do so in an instant."

            "Take me instead, do not hurt the child."

            "Sir, don't trust him. He's nothing but lies." Harry inched closer ignoring the earlier threat. Quickly the blade, inched closer piercing my skin. Tightly I shut my eyes in pain.

            "No," Professor Dumbledore shouted. "We'll let you go. Just hand Hermione over."

            "Do you take me for a fool? She stays with us and you'll let us go." Moving my eyes back and forth, I knew we were at a stand still. Neither man wanted to compromise their positions. Looking into Harry's eyes, I saw the love he had for me pouring out of his soul. Breathing very calmly, I decided a very risky choice, which only idiots would do. Luckily, I was an idiot in love.

            Raising my arms, I pulled the blade across my neck, surprising Voldemort and Bellatrix. Letting go, she saw my blood on her hands. Dropping to the floor, I felt someone beneath me gently holding me. Opening my eyes, I saw Harry with horror written all over his face.

            "Nene," placing my fingers on his mouth, I smiled.

            "I love you Harry." 

            "Nene," he shouted in agony. "Someone help her!" Shuffling and stomps were heard, but I could only concentrate on him.

            "Kiss me Harry, I want to go knowing you loved me." 

            "Don't say that. We promised not to be cliché. Hold on Nene, you're going to be taken care of."

            "Please Harry," my breathing started to slow down. Reluctantly, he moved to kiss my lips, with my blood dripping on to his leg. "Take care of Blaise for me, she's not as strong as she seems."

            "No, because you'll do it yourself." I felt my body being moved onto something soft. "You promised to fight with me, so you're going to do it." His hand gripped mine, while everything around me was slowly becoming dim.

            "Be strong Harry, I love you," and then the world became black.


End file.
